Enslave my soul but, i will never surrender
by SatsukiPika
Summary: Nous avons tous un passé, un présent et un avenir. Dans chacune de ces trois phases sommeillent des rires, des peurs et des secrets oubliés ou encore inconnus. Alors que se passera-t-il quand une nouvelle créature, surnommée le "Cannibale", arrive à Beacon Hills et que celle-ci s'amuse à réveiller et exposer ces peurs et secrets ?
1. Introduction

Voici donc l'introduction du tout nouveau crossover dans lequel j'ai décidé de me lancer

Teen Wolf et Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas

 ** _Raiting_ ** : M mais les couples devraient mettre du temps à se former donc pour le moment c'est soft

 _ **Spoiler**_ : Pour vous situer rapidement pour Teen wolf je ne prends pas en compte la saison 4 et 5 et j'ai pris la liberté d'enlever Malia et pour Supernatural je prend en compte jusqu'à la saison 5 incluse dont je prends certains éléments en clin d'œil pour mon histoire

Je vais publier à chaque début de mois

 _ **Modification du 14/09/2015 :**_ _ **Cette introduction n'est plus du tout la même que le précédente qui se trouve maintenant dans le chapitre 1.**_

* * *

 _ **Introduction**_

Un long frisson parcourut son échine, lui arrachant une mine triste.

 _Il_ était mort.

Il le savait, le sentait. C'était inscrit dans sa chair, dans ses os, dans sa grâce et surtout, il sentit la part de sa grâce qu'il lui avait donnée lui revenir.

Il ne pleurerait pas, ce n'était pas son genre, mais il savait que cette sensation d'absence ne s'estomperait jamais et qu _'_ il serait toujours là, gravitant dans sa grâce comme si d'un moment à l'autre il pouvait de nouveau se présenter à lui, comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé.

Il ne pleurerait pas, mais il sentait déjà monter en lui les regrets. Il l'avait envoyé là-bas quérir l'une de ses plus grandes découvertes, une de celles qui vous permettent de gagner la guerre, et il était mort, mort en tentant de lui ramener ce bien si précieux et au combien dangereux.

Il était mort seul. Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire au revoir et à présent lui-même était seul.

Seul et sans espoir.

Il avait déjà perdu la guerre une fois, sans doute la perdrait-il une fois de plus.

Avait-il seulement envie de la gagner à présent ? Combien de fois peut-on se relever de ce genre d'épreuve ? Il y a bien longtemps que toute sa famille l'avait chassé, emprisonné et il lui avait fallu des années pour s'en remettre, pour faire à nouveau confiance. Et tout cela il lui devait à lui, à lui et lui seul.

Et maintenant il était parti loin de lui, là où il ne pourrait plus l'atteindre désormais.

Il ne pleurerait pas. Il ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas gagner cette nouvelle guerre alors que lui restait-il à présent ? Rien. La réponse était indéniable et le marquait abruptement au fer rouge. S'il ne lui restait rien, il n'avait plus qu'à se rendre combattre amoindris, perdre, et espérer mourir pour toujours et enfin connaitre le bonheur salvateur du néant qu'était la mort pour ceux de son espèce.

Il soupira longuement appréciant cette perspective. Mais une partie de lui, ou plutôt une partie de _lui,_ sembla comme s'agiter et il repensa à quel point cet ami formidable était fier du plan, à quel point il ne pourrait plus retrouver cette terre promise.

Une colère brûlante se fraya alors vicieusement un chemin dans son esprit.

Il allait se venger.

* * *

Et voilà comment se finit cette mini introduction


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le cannibale

Coucou, voici le premier chapitre de cette FanFiction.

Teen Wolf et Supernatural ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais l'histoire oui.

Rating toujours M même si le premier Lemon apparait tardivement (j'aurai pu faire encore plus tard mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien vous rassurer vu ce que j'ai concocté)

En tout cas un grand merci aux followers et aux mises en favoris ça me fait vraiment très plaisir.

Un grand merci à Erika Keysie qui a accepté de me relire pour sauver vos yeux.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Il fait beau et chaud. Stiles, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille s'avança gaiment jusqu'à sa voiture, seau et éponge en main. Il se posta fièrement devant sa vieille Jeep, les mains encrées sur ses hanches. Oui, il était très heureux de pouvoir effectuer un geste des plus banals, dans sa vie banale de pré-adulte banal.

Il soupira longuement d'aise avant de commencer à bichonner sa chère Jeep.

C'était tout bonnement reposant de n'avoir rien d'autre à faire que des gestes quotidiens. Bon d'accord, c'était peut-être même trop reposant!

Il soupira cette fois-ci de frustration tout en continuant ses gestes machinaux. Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'ils avaient vaincu le Nogistune et les vacances d'été avaient finalement débuté. Il stoppa ses mouvements et huma l'air ambiant.

Ah la douce senteur de liberté agrémentée d'ennui.

Car oui, il devait bien se l'avouer, sauver la meute et sa propre peau lui manquait. Il rit intérieurement tout en se remettant en mouvement. Il était définitivement tordu mais il fallait bien le dire, avoir une vie trépidante avait quelques chose de terriblement excitant. De plus, cette vie emplie de surnaturel lui avait tant apportée. Avant, il n'avait que Scott et son père tandis que maintenant, il avait toute une bande d'amis sur lesquels il pouvait compter et pour qui il donnerait sa vie. Bien sûr le tableau n'était pas pour autant parfait, ils avaient perdu Allison, Boyd et Erica, et Isaac avait préféré couper les ponts mais jamais il ne pourrait regretter cette fameuse nuit où il avait forcé Scott à le suivre dans la forêt à la recherche du fameux « corps coupé en deux ». Jamais. Et oui, il connaissait le fameux dicton « ne jamais dire jamais » mais même après l'épisode du Nogitsune, il restait heureux de sa vie. Pourtant, ce fameux épisode l'avait particulièrement touché et continuait encore aujourd'hui à le hanter.

Néanmoins, depuis lors, il pratiquait de façon régulière des exercices mentaux et physiques car lors de sa possession, il avait réalisé plus que jamais qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un humain. Alors oui, certes un humain intelligent menant des recherches rapides et efficaces, mais un humain qui n'était rien d'autre, pour les êtres surnaturels, qu'une brindille sur leurs passages ou au mieux, un petit caillou à peine aiguisé.

Il poussa un soupir de résignation.

Son statut d'humain lui convenait et il ne désirait pas être transformé en quoi que ce soit, mais en même temps cela le frustrait au plus haut point d'être la proie de premier choix. Ah que la vie pouvait être sadique parfois. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment d'indécision. Soit il était bien en tant qu'humain, soit il ne l'était pas. Mais non, il fallait toujours que tout soit plus compliqué avec lui. Il pensait vraiment trop pour son propre bien. Alors oui, direz-vous, rien n'est blanc ou noir mais voilà, dans cette situation il faut s'assumer de A à Z. Concrètement si tu es humain, tu te comportes en tant que tel. C'est-à-dire aider du mieux sans se mettre trop en avant, tout en devant supporter le fait d'être couvert.

Par contre, si tu es un loup garou et bien tu fonces et tu mets des coups de griffe par-ci par-là et tu réfléchies après. Sauf que voilà, lui, il avait littéralement le cul entre les deux. Il aidait tout le temps, faisait les trois quarts des plans mais il fallait quand même qu'il soit sur le devant de la scène au grand damne d'un certain loup grincheux.

Ah Derek. Il pourrait écrire un roman sur lui tant celui-ci pouvait être tortueux. Loin de lui l'idée de critiquer leur Alpha –Bien qu'il partage ce titre avec Scott- il comprenait même assez bien pourquoi Derek était Derek. Mais le beau brun aux yeux verts restait tout de même une sacrée tête de mule quant à ses potentielles relations sociales –amicales et amoureuses-. La meute est soudée, forte et ça, ils le devaient bien au fait que chacun de ses membres – Derek, Scott, Lydia, Kira, Peter et Stiles et de façon moins direct le Sheriff, Mélissa, Deaton ainsi que Parrish l'adjoint du Sheriff- se protégeait les uns les autres. Cette façon de ne former plus qu'un, les avaient tous rapprochés formant ainsi, une grande famille unie. Le propre d'une meute quoi.

Mais Derek semblait toujours vouloir garder une certaine distance avec tout ce beau monde. Et ça, Stiles ne le comprenait définitivement pas. Alors oui, le loup de naissance continuait de faire des choix plus que douteux quant à ses relations amoureuses –Darach preuve à l'appui- mais si depuis le temps il n'avait toujours pas compris que Scott, Lydia et Stiles ne lui feraient jamais de mal…

Le jeune humain soupira de nouveau.

Derek le rendait fou parfois. Il avait montré plus de confiance en cette folle furieuse qu'envers sa meute, qu'envers ses amis de longue date qui lui avaient déjà sauvé la vie au péril de la leur. Stiles avait détesté cette femme et encore plus Derek à ce moment. Un court instant, il avait même été heureux de la tournure des événements mais penser ça et voir Derek si dévasté –oui il n'était pas stupide non plus, il connaissait suffisamment le loup pour remarquer le plus infime changement- lui avait fait vite comprendre que cette nouvelle histoire n'allait en rien arranger le comportement déjà plus que méfiant du loup de naissance. Dès lors, Stiles avait tenté d'être moins Stiles, de se montrer moins envahissant, plus calme, plus complaisant.

Puis le Nogistune était tout venu foutre en l'air.

Cependant, depuis, Stiles semblait avoir perçu un infime changement dans sa relation avec le loup de naissance. Celui-ci semblait plus apte à le supporter et à le laisser entrer dans sa carapace. Stiles jura pour lui-même. Ces pensées l'avaient, une fois de plus, menées sur des chemins étranges. Il secoua vivement la tête et décida de chantonner dans le but d'occuper son cerveau et d'ainsi pouvoir finir le lavage de sa voiture dans le calme et à l'abri de ses pensées.

Une fois son labeur finit, Stiles admira son travail, fier de lui. Il pourrait presque embrasser sa voiture mais ce n'était qu'une voiture.

Oh et puis zut! Ce n'était pas une voiture mais SA voiture, il posa donc furtivement ses lèvres dessus puis ressembla le seau et l'éponge avant d'aller ranger le tuyau d'arrosage, un sourire enfantin collé aux lèvres.

Quand il rentra dans la maison il ne fût pas surpris de ne pas y trouver son père qui devait s'être enfermé dans son bureau pour relire les affaires classées non-résolues, comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'il connaissait l'existence des loups garous. Il soupira un moment puis nettoya rapidement le seau et l'éponge qu'il avait utilisés puis les rangea. Il porta son regard sur l'horloge qui indiquait déjà dix-huit heures trente. Son ventre gargouilla et il décida donc d'aller voir son père afin de lui demander s'il voulait aller manger au resto car il avait très franchement la flemme de faire à manger. Alors qu'il allait toquer, la voix de son père arriva à ses oreilles.

Curieux comme il était, il stoppa son mouvement et tendit l'oreille afin de capter la moindre petite information sur cette conversation téléphonique.

Meurtre, corps déchiqueté.

Oh qu'il avait bien fait d'espionner son père !

Comment ça, c'est mal ? Pas du tout ! Son père aurait fait de la rétention d'information! Ça, c'est mal! Il attendit patiemment la fin de la conversation puis entra précipitamment dans la pièce interrogeant son père du regard. Celui-ci soupira longuement comprenant que son fils, une fois de plus, avait espionné sa conversation qui était d'ordre privé!

\- Stiles! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te rappeler que tu ne dois pas m'espionner. Surtout quand il s'agit d'une affaire policière! À un moment, je vais devoir sévir!

Le jeune homme ne sembla même pas écouter son paternel qui avait déjà fait franchement mieux en menace, puis de toute manière, il devait avoir conscience qu'il était trop tard pour stopper Stiles. Le Sheriff soupira.

\- Ça va j'ai compris … Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

Stiles afficha un air victorieux et heureux puis interrogea son père.

Plus tard, chez Derek

Après l'interrogatoire de son père, Stiles avait envoyé à toute la meute un message indiquant une réunion de toute urgence chez Derek –sans même demander l'avis du principal intéressé-. Arrivèrent alors au compte-gouttes Scott, Kira puis enfin Lydia, qui aimait comme souvent se faire attendre. Stiles ne tenait plus sur place, il était heureux de reprendre du service.

Quand tout le monde sembla installé, il annonça d'une voix un peu trop haut perchée qu'il y avait eu un nouveau meurtre.

\- T'es encore en train de muer ?

Stiles ignora royalement Peter et ses remarques toujours aussi peu constructives ainsi que les rires à peine voilés de ses soi-disant amis. C'est Scott qui reprit finalement la parole

\- T'es sûr de toi Stiles? Moi je n'ai rien entendu.

Stiles porta un regard désemparé sur son presque frère. Sérieusement depuis quand, lui, Stiles Stilinski, donnait de fausses informations?!

\- Oui je suis sûr de moi Scott, je suis le fils du Sheriff je te signale! J'ai écouté une de ses conversations téléphoniques où il parlait du meurtre. Le gars a été déchiqueté et partiellement mangé !

Tout le monde affichait un air dégouté sauf les deux Hale dont il fallait évidement bien plus pour chambouler.

\- Et ? lança Derek

\- Comment ça et ? On fait quoi ?

Derek soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. Pourquoi se gamin devait être doté d'une telle curiosité et d'un tel besoin de se mêler de tout, au juste?

\- Stiles, tous les meurtres de Beacon Hills sont loin d'être des meurtres surnaturels !

Stiles lui lança un regard lourd de sens avant de rouler des yeux et de regarder ses amis afin d'y trouver du soutien, ce qu'il ne trouva pas.

\- Il a été mangé! Quelle est la probabilité pour qu'un cannibale sévisse ici, à Beacon Hills ?

\- Le gamin n'a pas tort sur ce point.

Stiles aurait presque eu envie de sauter au cou de son sauveur si ça n'avait pas été Peter.

Derek se pinça de nouveau l'arête du nez, réfléchissant.

\- Lydia tu perçois quelques choses avec tes sens de Banshee ?

\- Non, rien du tout, répondit posément la rousse.

Il regarda Scott qui ne semblait pas prêt à prendre parti. Il avait beau le regarder sous toutes les coutures, Scott ne ressemblait définitivement pas à un leader parfois, il devait, les trois quarts du temps, prendre une décision seul. Jusque-là, Stiles avait toujours eu raison et comme il l'avait souligné, avoir un cannibale à Beacon Hills semblait bien peu probable. Pourtant, il espérait vraiment que Stiles avait tord et que tout ceci n'avait rien à avoir avec eux ou le surnaturel. Il était fatigué de retrouver des morts tous les matins sur son paillasson.

Malgré tout, il est de son devoir, de leur devoir, de s'assurer que tout ceci n'avait rien de surnaturel. Il soupira de nouveau. Encore une histoire qui allait mal se finir.

Quelque part dans un hôtel miteux

\- Oh allez, c'est pas vrai!

\- Bonjour Dean.

Le dénommé Dean sursauta, tout en fermant précipitamment l'ordinateur portable, soufflant longuement.

\- Cas, combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire! Annonce-toi ou je sais pas moi, passe au moins par la porte merde!

Castiel pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ignorant royalement les propos, le regard portait sur l'ordinateur.

\- Que faisais-tu Dean ?

Dean poussa un soupire résigné. Cet espèce d'emplumé avait le don d'arriver toujours au mauvais moment et d'être bien trop perspicace et innocent pour son propre bien.

\- Des recherches Cas, tu sais mon boulot, le train-train habituel. D'ailleurs en parlant de recherches, comment se porte la tienne?

Non, il ne détournait absolument pas la discussion, cependant quand il remarqua l'absence de réponse venant de l'ange, il comprit que la piste de celui-ci avait été une nouvelle fois infructueuse. Il soupira et se leva pour se diriger vers le mini frigo que possédait la chambre de fortune occupée par Sam et lui pour la nuit. Il y prit deux bières, les ouvrit puis en tendit une à Castiel qui le regarda l'air de dire « Que veux-tu que j'en fasse, je suis un ange » faisant soupirer Dean de plus belle. Il appréciait l'ange mais bon dieu parfois il avait juste envie de lui en foutre une. Il retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il avait précédemment quittée, les deux bières en main et but quelques gorgées.

\- Bon tu comptes m'en parler?

\- Te parler de quoi ? Demanda l'ange, perdu.

\- De ta recherche de Dieu Cas!

L'ange regarda longuement son protégé puis décida de s'asseoir en face de celui-ci.

\- Où est Sam?

\- Il prend sa douche, il ne devrait plus tarder d'ailleurs, soupira longuement le plus vieux des deux chasseurs.

Oui, parfois il avait diablement envie de lui en foutre une.

Il avait parfaitement conscience que ce n'était pas, à proprement parler, la faute de Castiel s'il se comportait ainsi mais cela n'effaçait pas l'agacement qu'il pouvait ressentir dans ce genre de situation. Il avait tout autant conscience des efforts de l'ange qui essayait de se comporter comme un humain, mais avoir à effacer des années, voir des millénaires de vie en tant qu'ange, n'aidait pas réellement sa cause. Castiel l'agaçait souvent mais cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps car cela finissait toujours par le divertir et le faire sourire. De plus, il devait beaucoup à Castiel. En fait il admirait l'ange, il incarnait ce qu'il avait toujours voulu être. Quelqu'un capable du plus grand sacrifice pour ce qu'il pensait être juste. Il devait bien se le dire, au grand jamais Dean n'abandonnerait son propre frère pour le bien du monde. Tandis que Castiel lui, leur avait tout donné pour tenter de mettre fin à l'apocalypse. Tout ça pour rien finalement. Et maintenant, ils devaient fuir Lucifer et Mickaël qui voulaient faire de Sam et Dean leur hôte respectif pour mener leur petite guerre, tuant au passage de nombreux humains.

\- Alors t'as trouvé des affaires intéressantes Dean? Oh salut Cas! Alors Dieu?

\- Je t'attendais.

Sam et Dean s'échangèrent des regards lourd de sens, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Sam partit alors s'asseoir sur un lit non loin de la table où se trouvaient déjà Castiel et Dean.

\- Je n'ai toujours rien trouvé de concret, encore et toujours des fausses pistes.

L'ange soupira puis farfouilla dans une des poches de sa veste où il en sortit bientôt ce qui semblait être un collier. Il le tendit bientôt vers Dean qui reconnut bien rapidement le collier qu'il avait prêté à Castiel quelques mois plus tôt, qui se trouvait être un talisman pouvant aider à retrouver Dieu qui serait hypothétiquement sur terre.

\- Tu n'as pas dit que cela te serait utile pour trouver Dieu?

\- Dean… Si Dieu est encore vivant et qu'il est bien sur terre, il ne souhaite apparemment pas être retrouvé… Nous sommes seuls.

Dean se pencha de telles sortes qu'il puisse tapoter doucement l'épaule de Castiel tout en affichant un air peiné, récupérant au passage le collier. Sam se contenta quant à lui de murmurer un simple désolé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'arrivait pas à être aussi familier avec l'ange que son frère, pourtant il le considérait comme un membre à part entière de leur famille mais rien ni faisait. De toute évidence, Dean et Castiel partageait un lien qu'il n'était pas à même de partager. Sam soupira pour lui-même. Castiel était après tout le premier à dire que Dean et lui partageait une plus grande affinité expliquant pourquoi il ne répondait généralement qu'aux appels de son protégé. Il se leva et s'empara de son ordinateur portable qu'il ouvrit, déterminé à trouver une nouvelle affaire sur laquelle bosser. Soudain, des râles plus que suspicieux s'échappèrent dudit ordinateur.

\- Dean! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de regarder tes trucs pornographiques ailleurs que sur mon ordinateur! Maintenant je vais encore avoir plein de pop-up. T'es lourd sérieusement!

Sam releva son regard vers Dean qui affichait un air innocent agrémenté de malice. À se demander lequel des deux était le plus âgé.

\- Dean je savais bien que tu mentais et que tu me cachais quelque chose!

Castiel semblait plutôt content de lui, ne semblant nullement dérangé par les extravagances de son protégé. Après tout, il en avait l'habitude maintenant, cela faisait partie intégrante de l'être humain et il n'était rien pour juger la création de son père. Dean, quant à lui, portait un regard franchement amusé sur l'ange.

\- Ah Cas, tu me feras toujours rire.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi Dean s'amusait autant puis, il reporta son regard sur Sam qui soupirait fortement.

\- En quoi suis-je drôle ?

L'ange regarda tour à tour les deux frères cherchant une réponse. Sam soupira de nouveau se contentant de hausser les épaules signifiant clairement qu'il ne comptait pas répondre. Alors, il regarda de nouveau Dean qui affichait un sourire franc.

\- Ah, je me disais juste que tu fais beaucoup d'effort pour nous comprendre et être comme nous et ta façon de le faire est juste très divertissante.

\- Cas, ne cherche pas à le comprendre même moi je ne le comprends pas toujours. Enfin bon, je crois bien avoir trouvé une affaire dans une ville qui s'appelle Beacon Hills. Tiens.

Il se leva et tendit l'ordinateur à son frère qui se plongea instantanément dans la lecture retrouvant un air sérieux.

\- Hum, tu penses à quoi? Un loup-garou peut-être?

\- Je pensais la même chose, mais après tout, rien n'est sûr, il n'est pas dit qu'il manque le cœur.

Dean hocha la tête dans un signe approbateur puis commença à faire des recherches plus poussées sur cette petite ville.

\- Oh apparemment ce n'est pas le premier crime bizarre du patelin. Il y a deux ans, il y a eu quelques attaques d'animaux et il y a quelques mois, des meurtres semble-t-il sacrificiel puis des accidents douteux. Cette ville semble empester le surnaturel Sammy, bonne pioche!

\- On en est loin ?

\- Trois, quatre heures je dirais, on partira demain matin, il se tourna vers l'ange qui n'avait pas bougé, tu veux venir avec nous Cas?

L'ange le regarda curieusement. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il était touché par l'attention de Dean car il avait compris depuis un certain temps que chasser leur permettait de se changer les idées et de trouver un raison d'avancer. Puis il se remémora les enquêtes qu'il avait eu l'occasion de mener avec Dean. Cela avait été en effet très divertissant et Dean avait semblé heureux.

\- Je ne serais sans doute pas de trop, en vue du curriculum de cette ville.

\- Bon, demain matin sept heures, on démarre, lança joyeusement Dean.

###

Les deux frères étaient partis se coucher laissant ainsi le loisir à Castiel de vaquer à d'autres occupations. Cependant pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il ne savait que faire de son temps libre. Il était coupé du Paradis, ne trouvait pas son Père et n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre que les deux Winchester se réveille afin de partir en chasse.

Il avait toujours trouvé le concept de sommeil dérangeant car cela représentait pour lui une perte de temps importante, surtout pour les humains qui avaient une courte vie. Il porta un regard triste sur la pièce, la percevant comme en plein jour, lui laissant le loisir d'observer son protégé qui semblait dormir paisiblement pour le moment. Dean a toujours peu parlé de son séjour en enfer, comme pour tout, il préférait intérioriser et laisser le temps passer, cependant Castiel savait que l'humain, encore aujourd'hui, en souffrait. Il n'était pas rare que le chasseur aux yeux verts se réveille durant la nuit, cela ne durait pas longtemps et sans doute que le chasseur ne s'en souvenait-il pas lui-même, mais les cauchemars étaient tout de même là.

Depuis sa « chute » Castiel avait pris beaucoup de temps à observer son protégé ainsi que Sam puisque celui-ci partageait la vie de Dean. Et pourquoi prendre ce temps alors qu'une fois de plus les frères étaient en danger et que lui-même ne se trouvait pas dans la meilleure position et qu'il s'était engagé à retrouver son père? Au début, il n'avait pas compris ce besoin. Puis au fil du temps, il avait finis par mettre un mot dessus : la curiosité. Oui, il était curieux et il l'avait sans doute toujours été envers la création de son père, création qui devait être à son image. Il était curieux de comprendre les interactions sociales, les sentiments qui les animaient jour après jour et par ce biais, il espérait comprendre son père. Cependant son observation l'avait quelque peu déçu et plus particulièrement frustré car il se sentait en colère contre lui-même de ne pas réussir à saisir toutes les infimes nuances du cœur des Hommes.

Par ailleurs, il avait pu constater que les sentiments et faciès de Dean étaient plus à porter de sa compréhension, ce qui avait redoublé son intérêt pour le chasseur. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas compris pourquoi il était aussi fasciné par cette âme, par cet être et il avait mis cela sur le compte de la marque apposée sur le bras de Dean quand il avait touché son âme pour la purifier et la sauver de la perdition. Puis, il avait réalisé qu'il ressentait le besoin irrévocable et pernicieux de l'aider.

Il avait essayé de rester dans le droit chemin, de se contenter de son rôle d'ange du seigneur mais Dean, en bon locuteur, l'avait petit à petit conquis. Et maintenant il aidait les deux frères à fuirent ses frères et sœurs tout en devant lui-même se cacher, sous peine d'être exécuter ou pire encore, subir une sorte de lavage de cerveau. Il risquait gros. Il le savait. Mais cela n'avait aucune sorte d'importance.

Dean et lui possédaient un lien précieux empreint de tourments.

Il ne savait pas où cela les menait mais de toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre que l'humain à présent et si ses tourments devaient être son châtiment alors il l'accepterait. Heureusement, ce lien ne semblait pas affecter outre mesure le chasseur, il n'avait définitivement pas besoin de ça actuellement. Il avait la très désagréable sensation que l'humain pouvait baisser les bras d'un instant à l'autre et ainsi accepter sa destinée.

L'ange soupira un long moment et décida de visiter les songes de Dean comme il l'avait déjà fait à de nombreuses reprises depuis leur rencontre. Les rêves, voilà quelque chose qu'il trouvait tout aussi fascinant que son protégé. À eux seuls, ils reflétaient bien la complexité et la beauté fragile de l'Homme. Et c'est ainsi qu'il passa la nuit, dans les rêves paisibles de Dean. Il ne rêva de l'enfer ou même de Mickael, il ne rêva que lors d'une courte période de perdre son frère puis, il ne rêva que de banalités, de sa vie de tous les jours.

Une musique criarde qu'affectionnait tout particulièrement Dean tira soudainement les deux chasseurs de leur sommeil et Castiel de son observation. Sam grommela, sûrement quelques reproches quant au choix de réveil, mais l'ange ne pouvait pas vraiment en être certain, puis se leva mollement pour se diriger vers la salle de bain afin de se réveiller. Dean quant à lui, sauta presque instantanément sur la cafetière pour se faire couler un café sans accorder le moindre regard pour Castiel. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas, il avait cru comprendre que le réveil était une phase délicate rendant les humains de mauvaise humeur surtout quand on les perturbait dans leurs rituels matinaux. Une fois le café coulé et la tasse en main, Dean se laisser tomber sur la chaise la plus proche puis but à grandes gorgées. À mi-boisson, il posa finalement son regard sur Castiel semblant prendre conscience de sa présence.

\- Cas, me dit pas que t'es resté là toute la nuit à nous observer?!

\- Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire.

Dean soupira puis reprit une gorgée de la liqueur noire.

Alors que Dean finissait sa tasse, Sam sortit de la salle de bain et le plus vieux des frères s'y engouffra rapidement. Comme son frère précédemment, Sam se fit couler du café puis alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très réactifs et vifs pour des chasseurs.

La remarque de l'ange fit sourire le plus jeune des chasseurs et lui expliqua posément qu'ils se montraient bien plus éveillés lorsque qu'ils n'étaient pas réveillés par l'un de leurs réveils. Castiel sembla se contenter de la réponse puisqu'il hocha simplement la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean sortit à son tour de la salle de bain puis commença presque instantanément à ranger leurs affaires. Et comme prévu, à sept heures pétantes, les trois acolytes étaient dans la voiture près à partir.

Beacon Hills

Stiles attendait impatiemment devant le bureau de son père faisant soupirer Derek à ses côtés. Le jeune homme avait parfaitement conscience de l'agacement qu'il apportait au loup à ce moment même, mais il était incapable de se calmer. Il était impatient et inquiet de ce qu'ils pourraient bien découvrir cette fois-ci. Bientôt, le Shérif ouvrit la porte de son bureau puis invita les deux hommes à entrer.

\- Tu as réussis à obtenir les photos? demanda impatiemment Stiles.

Le Shérif soupira à son tour lançant un regard de pitié mêlé de reconnaissance au loup qui gardait une façade impassible, alors qu'il le savait, celui-ci devait bouillir intérieurement.

Il ne connaissait pas Derek depuis longtemps, enfin pas à proprement parler, puisqu'il le connaissait depuis son arrestation, mais il se doutait en vue de son regard généralement taciturne, que celui-ci appréciait grandement le silence et plus généralement la solitude. En somme, tout l'inverse de ce que pouvait lui apporter son fils. Attention, n'allez pas croire que le sheriff dénigre son fils, bien au contraire.

Il trouve son fils formidable –comme tous parents- il est droit, fidèle et d'une grande force de caractère malgré les épreuves qu'il avait déjà dû endurer depuis sa plus tendre enfance avec la maladie puis la mort prématurée de sa mère. Il s'était toujours montré enjoué, souriant et ce, qu'importe les situations et les personnes qui l'entouraient. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de se montrer fort afin, sans doute, de ne pas être un fardeau. Alors oui son fils parlait sans doute trop et souvent pour deux et la plupart du temps c'était à la limite du compréhensible et du logique, mais on ne pouvait finalement trouver ses défauts qu'adorable au fil du temps. Et il espérait que Derek puisse ainsi apprendre de nouveau à s'ouvrir au monde car il se souvenait du jeune Derek pétillant qu'il était avant l'assassinat de toute sa famille.

Sortant de ses réflexions, il tendit à son fils les photos qu'il lui avait demandé la veille. Celui-ci s'en empara en remerciant chaleureusement son père puis prit rapidement congé amenant avec lui le loup-garou. En sortant du bureau, ils croisèrent Parrish qu'ils saluèrent succinctement puis ils sortirent pour se rendre directement au cabinet du vétérinaire espérant obtenir un peu plus d'information à l'aide des photos du corps.

Ils arrivèrent une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. À peine le moteur de la camaro éteint, que le jeune humain sautait du véhicule sous le regard surpris du loup. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas l'humain parfois. En fait, il ne le comprenait juste pas du tout les trois quarts du temps.

Il soupira puis sortit à son tour du véhicule se dirigeant d'un pas plus lent vers le cabinet. Il n'était pas franchement impatient de savoir ce qui leur tombait encore sur le bout du nez, contrairement à l'humain qui semblait plus que prêt.

Cependant derrière l'impatience évidente de l'humain, il sembla également percevoir de l'appréhension mais l'odeur était trop diffuse pour en avoir la certitude. Ils entrèrent finalement –l'humain ayant trouvé la patience de l'attendre- et se dirigèrent par habitude dans la salle d'examen espérant ne croiser personne dans la salle d'attente par laquelle il fallait passer. Ne trouvant aucun futur patient les deux hommes toquèrent et bientôt celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Scott en tenu de travail. Le regard de Stiles se porta sur un chat qui devait avoir la patte cassée. Le vétérinaire le lança un regard rapide puis continua ce qu'il était en train de faire avant leur arriver.

Étrangement Stiles ne gesticula pas plus que de raison et ne chercha pas à parler, il attendait simplement comme quelque de « normal ».

Cette remarque intérieure choqua presque le loup, mais depuis l'histoire du Nogistune il avait déjà pu faire à de nombreuses reprises cette observation, comme si Stiles cherchait à être moins expressif.

Au début, ce changement lui avait convenu, il n'avait pas envie d'être embêter par le jeune humain surtout après son nouvel échec amoureux –que le jeune humain avait d'ailleurs prédit-, mais au fil du temps ce défaut de parlotte inutile lui manquait presque. Les discussions incessantes de l'humain avaient quelque chose de confortable et d'étrangement apaisant, avec lui il avait rarement de moment de flottement et quand cela arrivait le silence était agréable et simple et non pas gênant.

La période Nogistune n'avait fait qu'accroître ce sentiment de manque, l'humain s'affaiblissant de jour en jour en croulant sous les remords. Il soupira intérieurement en repensant à l'après Nogistune.

Il avait été surpris de revoir l'humain aussi vite sur pied, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était jamais produit. Il avait longuement soupçonné l'humain de faire semblant mais celui-ci n'avait jamais montré la moindre faille dans sa carapace. Et dans un sens, il était satisfait de retrouver le « vrai » Stiles. Mais voilà que celui-ci semblait de nouveau chercher à être moins expansif. Le faisait-il pour lui? Au début, il en avait douté, puis il avait eu l'occasion de l'observer de loin et avec les autres il semblait toujours être le bon vieux Stiles.

Il avait trouvé ça blessant, Stiles le distinguait finalement, car oui avec Stiles il avait toujours eu le sentiment indistinct de pouvoir être qui il était sans en avoir honte et que celui-ci l'accepterait tel qu'il était, et il appréciait de voir l'humain traiter tout le monde avec le même respect et la même sympathie, sans faire de distinguo.

Et il en était arrivé à la conclusion que oui, l'humain le faisait sans doute pour lui. Il avait toujours montré à Stiles son agacement, le menaçant presque chaque jour passant. Et c'était donc tout naturellement qu'il avait essayé de laisser le jeune humain entrer un peu plus dans son espace vitale afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il faisait bel et bien partie intégrante de la meute et de son cercle social restreint et qu'il ne le détestait absolument pas, au contraire même. Il avait fini par prendre leurs « altercations » comme un jeu, un jeu plaisant, qu'eux seuls savaient jouer et apprécier. Et bien que Stiles restait parfois réellement irritant et déphasant, il n'en était pas moins une personne formidable sur qui on pouvait compter.

\- Et voilà Balthazar!

Le vétérinaire caressa doucement la petite tête du chat avant de le saisir délicatement et de le tendre vers Scott qui s'en saisit rapidement pour l'amener dans la salle ou se trouvait tous les autres animaux en convalescence.

\- Bien, Scott m'a un peu parlé de ce nouveau cadavre, vous avez pu obtenir les photos?

Les deux nouveaux arrivants hochèrent la tête et Stiles tendit les quelques clichés. Deaton s'en empara et les scruta minutieusement fronçant tout le long de ses sourcils. Scott refit son apparition et alla rejoindre les deux membres de la meute attendant comme eux la réponse du vétérinaire.

\- Je dois dire que c'est très étrange, j'ai d'abord pensé à un loup garou tout comme vous je suppose, mais les loups ne dévorent pas à proprement parler leurs victimes. Cet homme a été tué pour être mangé, Dit-il de sa voix habituellement neutre.

Les trois jeunes gens le regardèrent puis se regardèrent semblant chercher quelques choses à ajouter.

\- Attendez, stop on rembobine, vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'une grosse bestiole nous prend pour des bouts de viande sur patte? Comment vous en êtes arrivé là !? S'alarma soudainement Stiles.

Le vétérinaire se pinça les lèvres et se plaça entre les trois jeunes gens, de tel sorte que chacun puisse observer les photos.

\- Tout cela reste une supposition mais il se dit que les meilleurs parties du corps humains sont les joues, les cuisses et le ventre et toutes ces parties ont été grignoté et vous remarquerez qu'il n'y a aucune autre trace de blessure à croire que cette homme a été dévoré vivant, il se tut un instant puis reprit d'une voix un peu plus grave, par contre les marques de dents semblent humaines mais je ne peux pas l'affirmer avec certitudes avec seulement une photo.

###

Deux regards dégoutés se posèrent bientôt sur Derek qui venait de faire un compte-rendu rapide de ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre sur ce nouveau criminel, depuis leur retour de chez Deaton. Il porta un regard critique sur les deux jeunes femmes, il les savait fortes, néanmoins, il pouvait comprendre leur dégout et la crainte qui s'était insinuée en elles face à la barbarie du « monstre » qui pouvait être un simple humain. Un long silence suivit la révélation, chacun semblant réfléchir. Ce fût finalement Lydia qui s'exprima en premier.

\- Mais du coup on fait quoi?

Tous la regardèrent semblant se poser la même question et cherchant une réponse à lui donner. C'est alors que Stiles se leva se postant auprès de Derek et Scott qui étaient restés debout afin d'expliquer ce que leur avait dit Deaton un peu plus tôt.

\- On attend le prochain meurtre, humain ou monstre, ce truc va surement recommencer.

Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers Stiles. Se sentant observé et sondé, il haussa nonchalamment les épaules expliquant qu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire et qu'ils étaient de leur devoir de s'assurer que ce meurtrier n'était pas une méchante bêbête.

\- Comment veux-tu procéder Stiles, on ne pourra jamais avoir accès au corps, même avec ton père en soutient!

Stiles soupira suite à la remarque de Scott qui était toujours aussi naïf apparemment. Il ne savait jamais si la naïveté du chef de meute était un cadeau ou le pire des cauchemars.

\- Scott, le but du jeu actuellement c'est justement de trouver le corps avant la police, il se tourna vers Lydia qui lui lança d'ailleurs un regard outré, si tu pouvais faire en sorte d'être branchée sur la prochaine mort du coin ce serait plus simple. Sinon je propose qu'on fasse des rondes en groupe en espérant être chanceux … si on peut dire ça.

Il grimaça puis regarda la petite troupe qui sembla accepter unanimement le plan de Stiles, comme à chaque fois qu'il en proposait d'ailleurs. Pourtant ses plans finissaient toujours mal et prenaient une tournure toute autre que prévue mais c'était aussi les plus intelligents sur le papier, alors ils avaient appris à faire avec, plutôt que sans.

Les groupes se formèrent rapidement. Scott avec Kira, Stiles avec Lydia et enfin les deux Hale ensemble. Cependant, alors qu'ils se donnaient des zones de surveillances, Derek fit remarquer que Stiles et Lydia ne pouvaient pas rester ensemble, aucun des deux ne possédant de force surnaturel. Les deux concernés grimacèrent puis soupirèrent ne trouvant rien à redire. Lydia posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles et s'avança vers Peter signifiant qu'ils allaient à présent faire équipe laissant donc Stiles et Derek ensemble. Lydia avait accepté de faire duo avec Peter car elle savait que Stiles ne le supporterait jamais et que ça allait forcément finir en catastrophe. Étrangement, alors que Lydia avait bien plus de raisons de haïr l'oncle psychopathe, c'était la plus à même à le supporter puisque celui-ci semblait moins virulent avec elle et que même s'il l'était, la belle rousse le lui rendait bien.

\- Bon je vais aussi voir avec Parrish, question qu'il nous tienne au courant si quelque chose devait se passer, dit Lydia

\- Ok, je vais faire de même avec mon père et comme ça, avec un peu chance, on pourra rapidement être fixés.

Entrée de la ville de Beacon Hills

Après trois heures et quart de route, les deux chasseurs et Castiel arrivèrent enfin à Beacon Hills. La petite bourgade semblait au premier coup d'œil paisible et déjà, apparaissait un parc où la vie et les rires s'épanouissaient joyeusement. Par habitude, les deux chasseurs cherchaient déjà du regard un hôtel sans trop s'attarder sur le paysage et la vie pulsant autour d'eux.

Contrairement aux chasseurs, Castiel portait quant à lui un regard curieux et pensif sur la nouvelle vue qui s'offrait à lui. Comme les Hommes, chaque ville est unique en son genre, regorgeant d'un passé d'un présent et d'un futur que les habitants créaient de toute pièce par chacune de leurs actions. Et il trouvait cela beau et agréable de contempler une telle entité, portant en son sein un peu de chacun de ses habitants.

La voiture prit un virage serré, arrachant Castiel à son observation admirative. Quand il regarda le pourquoi d'un tel revirement, il comprit que les frères avaient trouvé où dormir pour le temps de l'enquête. Bientôt, ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent mécaniquement vers l'accueil. Dean paya une chambre pour deux –avec lits séparés bien sûr- pour deux jours estimant ceci raisonnable pour le moment. Il paya, prit les clés puis ils se dirigèrent en silence jusqu'à la chambre. La chambre qu'ils allaient habiter était décorée simplement mais harmonieusement, laissant une douce sensation de bien-être et de chez soi. Ne se souciant guère de la décoration et de la chambre en elle-même, Dean et Sam posèrent rapidement leurs affaires et sortirent tout le nécessaire pour se mettre au travail.

\- Bien, déjà il n'y a pas eu de nouveau meurtre ce qui nous laisse le loisir d'aller voir le Shérif et d'aller à la morgue et d'aviser par la suite, dit Sam.

Dean hocha la tête en silence puis porta son regard sur Castiel qui se tenait droit comme un I dans le silence le plus complet. Se détournant de l'ange, il laissa un fin sourire étirer ses lèvres repensant à l'enquête qu'ils avaient menée tous les deux. Cette enquête faisait partie des plus beaux souvenirs de sa vie tant il s'était amusé auprès de l'ange. Sentant le regard de son frère sur lui, Dean reprit un air sérieux et se leva pour aller chercher son arme qu'il avait mise, le temps du voyage, dans son sac. Une fois « habiller » de son arme et d'une fausse carte du FBI en poche, il se planta devant la porte attendant que Sam et Castiel le rejoigne.

En dix minutes, les trois compères se trouvaient devant le bâtiment abritant les forces de l'ordre. Alors que Sam tendait la main vers la porte dans le but évident de l'ouvrir, Dean se retourna vivement vers Castiel lui rappelant de ne pas parler ou alors en cas d'extrême urgence. L'ange ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et hocha la tête sous le regard exaspéré de Sam. Il trouvait le comportement de Dean envers l'ange déplacé et parfois à la limite de l'irrespect total, ce dont Castiel ne se rendait pas compte. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi son frère était aussi extrême dans sa façon d'être avec l'ange alors que celui-ci faisait toujours ses quatre volontés sans rien demander.

Il soupira intérieurement puis ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la réception qui leur indiqua le bureau de l'adjoint car le Shérif était pour le moment indisponible. Ils remercièrent le jeune homme puis s'avancèrent vers le bureau de l'adjoint. Dean toqua et entra après avoir entendu un semblant de voix leur répondre. Il fut surpris du jeune âge de l'adjoint qui devait peut-être avoir la trentaine sinon moins. Celui-ci leur sourit et se présenta.

\- Jordan Parrish, Adjoint du Shérif. Que puis-je faire pour vous, messieurs ?

\- Monsieur Dwight et monsieur Nguyen, FBI et voici notre spécialiste de la flore et de la faune, répondit Dean en montrant Castiel.

\- Très belle plante que vous avez là, ajouta Castiel soucieux de confirmer son identité, n'étant toujours pas très à l'aise avec ces mensonges.

Dean se retourna alors vers lui pour lui lancer un regard lourd ce qui amena l'ange à pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal. Parrish quant à lui, regarda le spécialiste cherchant à lire dans son expression une quelconque trace d'humour étant donné que la plante en question se trouvait … être une fausse.

Il y eu un instant de silence.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes là pour l'affaire du « cannibale », émit Parrish.

\- Oui en effet, serait-il possible de voir le corps? Questionna Sam.

\- Bien sûr, je vais vous y amener. C'est une petite ville du coup elle se trouve dans le bâtiment.

L'adjoint fit le tour de son bureau et indiqua aux trois hommes de le suivre ce qu'ils firent en silence. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes et Parrish ouvrit une porte d'où s'échappait déjà un courant d'air froid et l'odeur caractéristique de la mort. Il farfouilla un moment dans les dossiers et trouva bientôt le numéro du casier dans lequel était gardé le corps. Il leur indiqua et s'excusa avant de partir leur apprenant qu'il avait beaucoup à faire.

Dean s'avança en premier vers le casier numéro trois qui devait contenir le cadavre. Il l'ouvrit et tira le tiroir dans un geste sec et assuré. Une fois le tiroir ouvert, les deux frères se regardèrent puis soulevèrent le drap mortuaire.

\- Je sens que cette affaire va être mortelle, s'exclama Dean en découvrant le corps mutilé.

Sam ignora superbement son frère, essayant comme toujours de faire de l'humour alors qu'il n'avait pas lieu d'en faire. Il observa un court instant le cadavre avant de s'emparer du dossier que l'adjoint leur avait laissé sur une des tables d'autopsie. Castiel en profita pour s'avancer en silence et observer avec minutie le spectacle morbide qui s'offrait à lui. Il s'attarda sur le visage complètement défiguré où la peau avait été grignotée jusqu'à l'os de la mâchoire, laissant ainsi une vue imprenable sur la cavité buccale de la victime. Il remarqua au passage la disparition de la langue, outil fondamental permettant aux humains de parler. Ne trouvant plus rien à observer, il porta son intention sur le torse immaculé qui pourrait laisser croire que l'homme était vivant, si seulement la peau n'était pas aussi blanchâtre et si la cage thoracique se soulevait au rythme de la respiration. Il découvrit bientôt le ventre, lui aussi dévoré, où l'on pouvait apercevoir la colonne vertébrale sans trop avoir besoin de la chercher. Plus aucun organe interne ne semblait présent, comme si ce qui était autrefois un homme n'était rien d'autre qu'une coquille vide. Bientôt, son regard glissa sur les cuisses où il ne fût pas surpris, là aussi, d'y découvrir l'os. Cependant, un détail plus intrigant l'interpella. Jusque-là, la peau était tant déchiquetée qu'il était impossible de distinguer une morsure, sauf ici, sur la cuisse gauche de l'homme. Il s'approcha un peu plus, craignant un instant que ses yeux ne lui jouent des tours. Mais ce qu'il voyait là ressemblait définitivement à une morsure humaine.

\- Un humain aurait-il pu faire ça?, demanda Castiel.

\- Heu oui Cas, apparemment, d'après ce dossier.

\- L'humain a complètement déraillé, soupira Dean

Sam soupira à son tour puis leur fit un rapide résumé de sa lecture. Aucune trace d'alcool ou de drogue dans l'organisme alors que la victime ne possédait presque aucune blessure ou marques de défense tandis qu'elle se faisait apparemment dévorer vivante, hypothèse fortement corroborée par le fait que l'homme à avaler sa propre langue. Dean porta un regard perplexe à son petit frère. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Il pouvait accepter les meurtres sordides, le cannibalisme, mais ça… Cela semblait vraiment trop.

\- Dis-moi Sammy, les organes internes c'est eux qui les ont retirés?

\- Non, le corps est tel qu'ils l'ont retrouvé…

\- Awesome … Mais ça ne peut pas être humain. Encore pour le cannibalisme ok, mais là, non seulement ce pauvre gars était encore vivant mais en plus il l'aurait mangé cru avec les intestins et tout? Je suis le premier à ne plus croire en l'homme mais quand même…

Sam soupira de nouveau, son frère n'avait pas tort, surtout que cette ville possédait déjà des antécédents plus que douteux.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

**_**Modification du 14/09/2015 :**_ _ **J'ai modifié du tout au tout l'introduction de cette fiction**_ _ **donc si vous aviez déjà lu l'introduction avant cette date vous pouvez aller lire la nouvelle si vous le souhaiter.**_**

Bien le bonjour,

Voici enfin le chapitre 2 de cette Fic, en espérant que cela continue de plaire !

Merci aux nouveaux followers et mise en favoris ca me fait très plaisir et me motive pour écrire la suite ! ;)

Et bien, une fois de plus je poste le chapitre 2 sans qu'il soit corrigé désolé, c'étais ça où attendre un temps encore indéfini alors voilà j'ai préféré poster en tachant de corriger un max de fautes au risque d'en ajouter mais bon ^^' surtout que les correcteurs orthographiques gratuits c'est pas très top mais bon !

* * *

 ** _Petit résumé du chapitre précédent :_ _Suite au cadavre découvert à Beacon Hills la jeune meute décide de mener l'enquête afin de découvrir à qui ou quoi ils ont à faire. Dans un même temps les Winchester et Castiel sont arrivés en ville et débutent leur propre enquête._**

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

Rien ne s'était passé, c'est à peine si les habitants de Beacon Hills avaient mis un pied dehors après que le soleil se soit définitivement couché, emportant avec lui la douce sensation de sécurité apportée par ses rayons. Il n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il avait avancé le jour précédent ; peut-être que ce meurtre serait le premier et le dernier du « cannibale ».

Il soupira de frustration et d'agacement tant son corps le tirait à force de marcher ou de rester accroupie d'autant plus que Derek ne semblait pas d'humeur à le ménager. Néanmoins, Stiles n'avait rien dit, tachant de se concentrer sur ses articulations grinçantes et sur l'observation de sa ville natale. Qu'il ait tort ou raison, il se devait d'effectuer au mieux la mission qu'ils s'étaient donné. Il rigola intérieurement, ils ne leur manquaient plus que les costumes ultras voyant et moulant pour coller à l'image criarde de super héros. Même lui, en éternel rêveur, trouvait les super héros surfait et particulièrement ridicules. Il fallait toujours qu'ils fassent tous en dix mille fois trop avec des ennemis toujours plus caricaturaux.

Pour lui un héros, le vrai héros s'entend, est une personne comme tant d'autre, se pensant elle-même comme tout le monde et qui pourtant, jours après jours, aide les gens autour d'elle sans jamais rien demander en retour, sans jamais chercher de reconnaissance, car cette personne se soucie simplement des autres. Il y trouvait cela incroyablement beau et extrêmement utopique.

Les vrais héros existaient-ils au moins ? Et eux étaient-ils des héros ? Il s'arrêta sans s'en rendre compte, cherchant une réponse satisfaisante. Ils aidaient les gens, mais ils s'aidaient surtout eux-mêmes puisque la plupart des problèmes de cette ville étaient en parti de leur faute. Ils attiraient les problèmes à des kilomètres, encore heureux qu'ils se faisaient un devoir de les arrêter !

Satisfait de sa réponse il reprit pied dans le monde réel et il capta presque instantanément le regard de Derek posait sur lui. Etait-il resté longtemps plongé dans ses réflexions pour que le loup le regarde presque inquiet ? Il lui sourit prestement puis reprit la marche d'un pas décidé passant aux côtés de Derek, qui le stoppa. Le jeune homme voulut soupirer, bien sûr que le loup n'allait pas lâcher prise aussi facilement. Et alors qu'il s'imaginait, avec une facilité déconcertante, le déroulement de la scène, le loup raffermis sa prise sur le bras de Stiles. Cette fois-ci le jeune homme soupira franchement, le loup devait vraiment apprendre à communiquer autrement que par la force brute et les menaces. Derek sembla s'agacer un peu plus, sa patiente déjà bien grignotait par la nuit blanche qu'ils venaient de passer. Ne voulant pas finir écraser contre un mur sans la moindre délicatesse –merci bien, il souffrait déjà suffisamment comme ça- il indiqua qu'il allait répondre à la question muette habitant le loup et qu'il pouvait donc le lâcher. Celui-ci hésita un instant pris dans un duel intérieur et relâcha finalement le jeune homme.

\- **Je me demandais juste si nous étions des sortes de héros …**

Le loup le regarda dépité. Comment l'hyperactif en était-il arrivé là ? Il n'arrivait même plus à être en colère contre le jeune homme tant il était surpris. Comment, était la seule question qui l'habitait à présent, comment Stiles, à cinq heures du matin, était arrivé à penser aux héros et surtout à se demander s'ils en étaient. C'était la question à un million.

Il sonda un long moment l'humain, cherchant quelques choses d'utile ou de judicieux à dire mais, il ne trouva pas et alors qu'il réfléchissait en vain, il voyait le visage de Stiles se décomposer petit à petit, semblant attendre -impatiemment ?- qu'il le brutalise comme d'accoutumé.

Oui c'est une brute, mais qui aime bien châtie bien non ? C'était un peu leur marque de fabrique, se chercher des poux, entrer brutalement en contact alors pourquoi Stiles cherchait à aller à l'encontre de ce rituel qu'ils avaient instauré en se comportant différemment avec lui ? Pourquoi hein ? Ca aussi c'était une question à un million ! Finalement si, il était en colère face au trop plein de question qui restait sans réponses, face à un Stiles qui voulait soudainement changer les règles du jeu.

\- **Pourquoi tu fais ça Stiles ?**

Les mots étaient avaient claqués, et exigés clairement une réponse. L'humain le regarda un instant puis émit un petit rire nerveux tout en passant machinalement sa main droite dans ses cheveux revêches.

\- **Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi je me pose des questions toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres dans les moments les plus inopportuns ?**

Il avait lâché ça d'une traite, soudainement tendu est angoissé par la vraie question que soulevait Derek. Le jeune homme se doutait que le loup de naissance faisait référence à son changement de comportement envers lui et lui seul. Et aujourd'hui n'était pas le bon jour pour en parler et ca ne serait sans doute jamais le bon jour d'ailleurs.

Si il avait commencé à changé, c'était pour montrer au loup qu'il l'appréciait autant que les autres. Et ca avait apparemment porté ses fruits puisque Derek était plus enclin aux discussions sérieuses avec lui, leur permettant de se découvrir un peu plus. Cependant ça avait également éveillé au sein du jeune humain un malaise.

Non seulement il appréciait leur petit jeu du chat et de la souris, mais surtout, il avait la très désagréable sensation de mettre fin à une relation unique et particulière. Du coup il ne savait plus comment se comporter, ni se qui était le mieux pour le loup garou car il ne savait pas si ce qu'il appelait « leur petit jeu » en était également un pour Derek et si celui-ci ressentait le même genre de manque que lui. Car oui, leur petit jeu lui manquait et non, il n'est pas maso. Derek faisait toujours attention après tout.

Et donc, une fois de plus, il avait écouté le débat houleux se déroulant entre deux parties de son cerveau bien sagement assis le cul ente deux chaises -pour ne pas changer- sans jamais trouver une réponse meilleurs que l'autre et du coup, il avait continuait dans sa lancé.

Enfin bref c'était le bordel, un grand flou peuplé d'incertitude et il ne voyait pas comment il allait bien pouvoir expliquer ça au loup de tel sort qu'il comprenne, tout en omettant la partie « unique et particulière » de leur relation.

En résumé clair et concis, il était dans de beau drap et dieu qu'il aimerait pouvoir être un opossum afin de feindre à la perfection sa mort en cet instant. Mais bien sûr, cela n'allait jamais arriver. Il avait toujours eu la pouasse et ce n'est surement pas maintenant que celle-ci allait le quitter.

Plongé dans les tourments de son questionnement intérieur, Stiles n'avait pas vue le loup combler le peu de distance qui les s'éparaient et plonger son regard vert dans celui chocolat de son interlocuteur quémandant une réponse. Prenant petit à petit conscience de la situation critique dans laquelle il se trouvait –car là il n'était absolument plus question de jeu, Derek était réellement en colère- Stiles détourna les yeux et chercha à prendre la fuite dans un geste qu'il savait complètement désespérer et inutile.

Et su fût donc sans surprise que lui et son fessier se retrouvèrent collés au mur le plus proche. Très honnêtement, si Derek ne semblait pas aussi en colère contre lui, Stiles aurait pu y prendre du plaisir, heureux de retrouver leur petit rituel. Mais là, il était juste terriblement angoissé par la tournure des événements car aussi sûr qu'il était de ne pas cracher le morceau facilement, il savait que le loup ne le laisserait pas en paix aisément. Bref tout cela menait dans une impasse.

\- **Stiles,** gronda Derek **, je sais très bien que tu sais de quoi je parle, alors fait moi plaisir de cracher le morceau qu'on en parle plus !**

Stiles lui lança un regard plein de défis puis se tortilla dans l'espoir toujours aussi stupide de réussir à s'enfuir ou au moins gagner du temps. Mais il ne réussi qu'a obtenir d'être un peu plus vigoureusement appuyé contre le mur, le corps de Derek l'écrasant de tout son long. Sa vie prenait fin se soir il en était dorénavant sûr ! Les yeux verts de Derek lançaient des éclairs tandis que tout le corps de celui-ci continuait de s'appuyer sur le pauvre humain qui tenta le regard de chien battu, des pics bien placés, de se tortiller de nouveau, mais rien ni fit. Derek semblait vraiment vouloir cette réponse. Le jeune homme soupira, résigné. Il n'avait pas envie de rendre son dernier souffle dans une ruelle à l'odeur douteuse pour une simple question. C'était complètement stupide n'est ce pas ?

\- **Je voulais juste que tu comprennes qu'on était la pour toi**

\- **Mais ?**

\- **Mais ? Y a pas de mais !**

Derek lui lança un regard entendu le collant un peu plus contre le mur se qui arracha un nouveau soupire résigner à l'humain.

\- **Ok, ca va j'en avais marre que tu ne nous fasses pas confiance ou du moins, moins qu'a tes grognasses ….**

Derek se recula un peu après avoir baissé le regard, semblant accepter et même approuver les dires du jeune humain. Après un moment de flottement il se décolla totalement de Stiles et reprit sa ronde comme si de rien n'était, ce qui énerva grandement Stiles. Monsieur le grand méchant loup lui faisait un gros caca nerveux pour obtenir SA réponse mais il n'était même pas foutu d'y trouver quelques chose à redire ! Il se foutait de lui là non ?

Sans plus réfléchir il se lança à la poursuite du loup et lui attrapa vigoureusement l'épaule gauche l'incitant tant bien que mal à lui faire face. Le loup se laissa faire et posa furtivement son regard sur Stiles avant de le détourner.

\- **Tu pourrais t'excuser ou te défendre au moins ?! Je me suis fait du mourrons pour toi moi ! Je me suis démené pour tenter d'être moins envahissant, pour t'aider à remonter la pente, pour que tu prennes conscience que nous on s'errait toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Et toi ! Toi, tu m'agresse pour obtenir une réponse à pourquoi j'ai changé pour ensuite te casser !**

\- **Stiles, je …**

\- **Non c'est bon ! J'ai plus envie de savoir ! De toute manière il est plus que temps d'y allez il est bientôt six heures.**

Le jeune humain lâcha l'épaule de Derek puis partit en direction du loft ne se souciant pas un seul instant de savoir si celui-ci le suivait ou non. Il était juste trop en colère contre lui pour y accorder la moindre importance. Et ce qui l'agaçait encore plus ce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'était autant. Il connait Derek, donc il sait parfaitement que celui-ci n'est pas du genre à parler de ses sentiments et encore moins de ses échecs. Alors pourquoi cela l'énervait autant au juste ? C'est stupide comme réaction, il en avait l'habitude et il l'avait accepté depuis le temps. Alors quoi, quelque chose avait soudainement changé ? A part leur relation qui avait évolué ou tout du moins changée il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait être différent dans sa vie. Leur relation avait changé, ok, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Derek avait changé à son tour. Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Il en avait trop attendu ? Pas vraiment, il savait bien qu'il n'allait pas recevoir des fleurs pour avoir tenté de faciliter la vie de son ami, ni même un quelconque signe affectif et il ne cherchait pas à en obtenir de toute manière.

Puis soudainement il réalisa.

Derek avait mit près de deux mois à lui demander des explications. Deux très long mois, alors que cette nouvelle relation ne semblait pas lui convenir ou au moins pas complètement au vue de sa réaction. En bref il s'était cassé le cul pendant deux mois pour pas grand-chose alors que lui-même en souffrait. Il avait passé deux mois à se tourmenter pour savoir ce qui était le mieux et non seulement il s'était planté,mais en plus de ça, Derek ne l'avait pas même remercié ou donné en semblant d'excuse pour croire aussi peu en eux et, attendez ! Il ne se chercherait pas des excuses là par hasard ? Si, si il se cherchait belle et bien des excuses … Mon dieu, depuis quand Stiles Stilinski fait quelques chose pour obtenir de la reconnaissance ?! Car ces bien ce qu'il faisait là non ? Il voulait être remercié, il voulait que Derek remarque et prenne pleinement conscience de tous ce qu'il avait faits pour lui. Mais pourquoi diable voulait-il soudainement être reconnu comme ça ? Par Derek en plus ! C'était son truc à lui de se démener pour les autres sans rien attendre en retour. Alors pourquoi ? Sérieusement pourquoi ? Il se stoppa un moment puis secoua vivement la tête. Il faisait forcément fausse route. Il était agacé parce qu'il est fatigué voilà tout !

###

Le dernier groupe arriva enfin. Lydia et Peter évidement. Ils ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas trop se soucier de leur retard, sans doute trop occupés à se chercher des poux. En l'état actuel des choses Stiles aurait tellement préféré faire équipe avec Peter, tellement. Il n'y avait rien de pire pour lui que de se sentir en froid avec quelqu'un et surtout d'être en froid pour pas grand-chose. Il était un peu –beaucoup- monté sur ses grands chevaux, il le reconnaissait, pour lui-même, mais il était hors de question qu'il le reconnaisse à Derek ! Comment ça s'est un comportement puéril ? Pas du tout ! Derek est le premier à se comporter ainsi. Ça ne lui fera pas de mal d'être confronté à son propre sale caractère !

Bref il s'égarait là ! Il devait penser à sa ville natale et non pas à un loup mal léché portant le prénom de Derek !

\- **Alors ? Vous avez pu apprendre quelque chose ?**

Tout le petit monde hocha négativement la tête. Avec ça –c'est-à-dire rien- il n'allait pas pouvoir faire grand-chose … Stiles soupira puis proposa aux membres de la meute de continuer leur ronde de nuit le temps de trouver des informations, ce qu'ils acceptèrent tous sans ronchonner. Un instant il voulut demander à changer de groupe mais il se ravisa. Il n'avait pas franchement envie d'être assailli de question par ses camarades sur le pourquoi de sa demande. Il devra donc faire avec. Quant il disait ne pas avoir de chance ! Bon faut dire qu'il ne s'aidait pas non plus avec sa fierté mal placé et tout mais bon.

Alors que tout le petit monde était sur le départ le cri strident de Lydia retentit. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, surtout qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient dormis de la nuit.

###

Rien de rien, ils ne trouvaient rien et l'enquête n'avançait donc pas. Même les jeunes qui avaient parcourus la ville de long en large n'avaient rien trouvé –merci Lydia pour les nouvelles-. L'adjoint soupira. Il était inutile et pour couronner le tout, il laissait faire le sale boulot.

Bon, objectivement, il savait qu'ils n'auraient pas accepté un refus et de toute manière ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient demandé. Donc tout aussi objectivement c'était stupide de se sentir coupable de se servir d'eux n'est-ce pas ? Tout cela sonnait un peu comme de fausses bonnes excuses tout de même. Il soupira de nouveau s'appuyant de tout son poids sur sa chaise de bureau qui émit un long grincement de protestation. Tout cela était extrêmement frustrant. C'est un bon enquêteur, il suffit de regarder ses résultat au-dessus de la moyenne, mais là, il faisait clairement chou blanc et en beauté. Il était compétent certes, mais comme tout, cela ne suffisait pas toujours. Il avait les compétences mais pas la carrure. Il savait enquêter, poser les bonnes questions, lire les grandes lignes sur le visage des gens, mais il n'y connaissait strictement rien au monde du super naturel, à ses règles puis il restait un simple humain. C'est vraiment frustrant de se sentir mis à l'écart comme ça, il allait sérieusement devoir envisagé à se former en autodidacte. En attendant il était tout de même satisfait de connaître l'existence du surnaturel, ça lui donné une autre perspective du monde bien que ce soit franchement déroutant de se dire que vampire et loup garou existaient et dieu sait quoi encore.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il fit tourner la chaise de son bureau sur elle-même se laissant porter dans le mouvement qui vue de l'extérieur n'était pas franchement professionnel. Mais en toute franchise il n'en n'avait cure. Chacun avait ses petites manies et il assumait les siennes. Il réitéra à de nombreuses reprises son petit « jeu » recherchant avec acharnement dans son esprit LE petit indice qu'il avait forcément dû louper. Toujours rien. Il stoppa le tournoiement de sa chaise et posa son regard sur la réception du bâtiment de police qui se trouvait juste devant ses yeux. A ce même moment deux jeunes hommes entrèrent, lui rappelant la visite des deux agents du FBI la veille.

Il avait vu leur arrivé comme quelque chose de gênant, il se voyait mal expliquer à deux inconnus que cette ville était non seulement infestée de créatures mais que certaines d'entre elles aidaient la polices pour débusquer les autres moins pacifiques. Puis bon question de fierté aussi, rien de plus humiliant pour un enquêteur que de se faire prendre son enquête ou de devoir la mener en coopération avec une autre agence. Mais là, peut-être qu'il tenait un début de réponse. Peut-être que les deux agents du FBI avaient vue quelques chose qui lui avait échappé ! Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, discuter avec eux, échanger leurs points de vue pourrait peut-être lui apporter un élément de réponse.

Il se jeta sur son téléphone puis il réalisa que les deux agents ne lui avaient pas laissé de carte. Et merde … Il se laissa retomber mollement sur le dossier de la chaise qui grinça de nouveau, semblant protester contre cet acharnement. Réfléchissons. En toute logique les deux agents avaient été envoyés, donc ils ne vivaient pas ici ce qui voulait dire qu'ils devaient loger dans un hôtel. Et, dieu merci, Beacon Hills ne possédait qu'un seul et unique hôtel. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il farfouilla dans un des casiers de rangement de son bureau y cherchant l'annuaire. S'il connaissait l'existence d'internet ? Oui mais en toute franchise eux deux n'étaient pas franchement de grand amis. Il chercha durant quelque petites minutes puis commença à composer le numéro de l'hôtel. Rapidement il eut la confirmation que les deux agents ainsi que leur spécialiste – il l'avait complétement oublié tant celui-ci s'était fait discret- logeaient bien à l'hôtel.

Ni une, ni deux, il s'empara de son arme de service et de sa veste et annonça qu'il allait suivre une piste sur le « cannibale ».

###

Parfois Sam détestait réellement son grand frère. Et aujourd'hui faisait partie de ces jours la

Depuis leur visite à la morgue il n'avait cessé de mener des recherches pour enfin trouver à quoi ils avaient à faire tandis que Dean … se comportait en Dean, c'est-à-dire à ne rien faire à part boire, manger et dormir sans oublier de se moquer allégrement de son petit frère le traitent çà et là d'intello. Désespéré, Sam avait envoyé des regards de détresses à Castiel qui l'avait superbement ignoré, soit parce qu'il ne comprenait pas, soit parce que monsieur l'ange ne voulait pas froisser son protégé. Il était vraiment mal entouré dans ces situations. Dean était Dean et Castiel semblait lui porter un trop plein de confiance et d'admiration pour le remettre sur le droit chemin.

En définitif il se retrouvait quasi seul pour mener à bien les recherche sur le monstre qu'ils traquaient. Heureusement l'ange l'aidait parfois à déterminer si la créature sélectionnée pouvait être leur chasse du jour à l'aide des connaissances millénaires qu'il possède.

Sauf que depuis hier après-midi seize heure à aujourd'hui huit heures trente, ils n'avaient rien trouvé de concluant sur le monstre. A chaque fois, il y avait toujours LE petit détail qui faisait que non ça ne pouvait pas être lui l'heureux gagnant. Faut dire que ce monstre est plutôt étrange dans son genre : sadique, gourmet et minutieux vue que monsieur avait semble-t-il, mangé uniquement les meilleurs parties du corps humain, le tout sans laisser d'indices autre qu'une marque de morsure. Cela ne pouvait qu'être mauvais signe, un monstre minutieux savait se contrôler et serait ainsi plus amène à leur échapper, s'il n'avait pas déjà pris la route pour aller manger ailleurs. Et son frère qui paraissait paisiblement …

Sam poussa un énième soupire d'exaspération. Rien ne voulait correspondre au profil établi de cette mystérieuse créature. Soit c'était une bestiole vraiment très rare soit ils s'étaient trompés quelques part. Castiel laissa alors soudainement tombé le gros livre qu'il tenait entre les mains.

\- **C'est une perte de temps, nous ferions de partir et de nous pencher sur vos propres problèmes !**

Dean surpris par le bruit avait enfin détourné son regard de la télévision et regardait à présent Castiel.

\- **Cas, on ne va pas laissé de pauvres gens se faire bouffer, surtout que grâce à tes hiéroglyphes aucun ange ne peut nous trouver donc no problème !** Il se releva légèrement du canapé. **D'ailleurs comment tu nous as trouvé la dernière fois dans le motel ?**

Castiel le regarda à son tour semblant peser le pour et le contre puis soupira résigné, totalement incapable de dire non à Dean.

\- **D'accord, comme tu voudras Dean et Bobby m'a dit ou vous étiez la dernière fois, pour le motel.**

\- **Pourquoi tu téléphonais à …**

Mais Dean n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase qu'une explosion se fit entendre les faisant tout trois sursauter. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement. L'explosion semblait vraiment très proche. Dans un même mouvement, les trois hommes se précipitèrent à l'extérieur là où leur sens leur signalait l'explosion, c'est-à-dire le parking du motel.

A peine arrivé à destination Dean semblait déjà avoir pris la situation en main, lançant à tour de bras des ordres que les deux autres suivirent à la lettre. Sam était partie s'occuper des quelques personnes alertaient par le bruit. Castiel lui, s'était dirigé vers la voiture source de l'explosion afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur, même si la probabilité qu'une personne survive à une telle explosion en étant dans la voiture était très proche du zéro absolu. Enfin Dean s'était avancé vers la personne allongé au sol qui avait dû être projetée lors de l'explosion.

Cependant plus il approchait plus il s'entait un malaise naître et grandir en lui. Bien que la personne soit recouverte de suie son corps semblait intact. Et ça, ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose.

\- **Cas ! Occupe-toi d'effacer la mémoire à ces personnes et de nettoyer tout ça !**

Signifiant qu'il avait compris Castiel hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea vers Sam pour mettre en œuvre la demande de Dean tel le bon petit soldat qu'il avait toujours était. Bien que vue de l'extérieur cette situation puisse sembler ironique, elle ne l'était absolument pas pour l'ange. Contrairement à son père, il connaissait Dean, lui parlait, l'observait, avait tenue entre ses mains son âme tandis qu'il n'avait eu le droit qu'à un terrible silence radio avec son créateur. Et jusque-là Dean avait toujours eu raison, alors l'ange avait tout simplement accepté et choisi de suivre les ordres du plus vieux des frères autant que faire ce peu.

Tandis que Sam et Castiel s'occupaient des témoins gênants, Dean pris entre ses bras la personne inconsciente, la soulevant le plus délicatement possible cherchant à ne pas lui faire de mal. Il avait parfaitement conscience de tenir entre ses bras un être surnaturel et peut être même était-ce le « cannibale » mais il ne pouvait pas ce résigner à tuer la créature sans rien en savoir. Il avait beau être un chasseur à la gâchette facile, il avait quand même un minimum de principe, comme celui de ne pas tuer quelqu'un déjà à terre. De toute manière il ne pouvait pas être sûr à cent pour cent que la personne qu'il tenait dans les bras était bel et bien surnaturelle. On n'est jamais trop prudent comme le dis si bien le dicton ! Sans perdre un instant il s'engouffra dans l'hôtel.

Pendant ce temps là, Castiel avait commencé son travail, effaçant consciencieusement la mémoire des trois témoins après les avoir au préalable endormis et allongés au sol. Alors qu'il venait tout juste d'en finir avec le dernier témoin, deux voitures arrivèrent en trombe. Les deux hommes s'adressèrent un regard légèrement inquiet. Aucun des deux ne crois aux coïncidences et même si s'était le cas, celle-ci est bien trop énorme pour y croire un seul instant. De toute évidence, ces deux voitures amenaient avec elles une montagne de problème. Elles se garèrent non loin d'eux et bientôt six personnes s'en extirpés. Cela annonçait vraiment, beaucoup de problème.

Quatre des nouveaux arrivant étaient jeunes, probablement moins de dix-huit ans tandis que les deux autres semblaient plus âgés surtout un qui devait s'approcher de la trentaine. Chacune des six personnes sembla inspecter minutieusement les lieux, cherchant de toute évidence quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Alors que tout s'était dans un silence lourd, l'un des jeunes s'approcha un peu plus d'eux, les regardant suspicieusement. Son regard se baladait entre les trois témoins paisiblement endormis et les deux chasseurs. Saisissent sans mal le cheminement des pensées du jeune homme brun Sam fit également un pas vers eux.

\- **Je sais de quoi ça a l'air mais ces personnes se portent biens !**

Le jeune homme bun les regarda encore plus suspicieusement.

\- **Si j'avais quelque chose à me reprocher je dirais exactement la même phrase**

Sam grommela, le gamin avait raison mais en même temps dans ce genre de situation il n'y à pas grand chose d'autre à dire.

\- **Ecoute, elles dorment c'est tout, tu peux vérifier par toi-même si tu le souhaite.**

\- **Je suis peut être jeune mais pas stupide, qui me dit que vous ne planquez pas d'arme sou vos tee-shirt par exemple ?!**

Sam soupira, en effet ce gamin était loin d'être stupide ce qui compliquait un peu les choses. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de six gamins apprentis chasseurs dans leurs pattes sauf qu'il ne voyait pas comment sortir de cette situation sans que cela ne paressent trop étrange et que cela n'éveille de nouveau soupçons.

\- **Ok, ok que peut-on faire pour prouver notre bonne foi ?**

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir un instant puis son regard fût happé par celui bleu de Castiel qui le dévisageait depuis qu'il s'était avancé un peu plus tôt. Terre contre mer. Le petit combat ne dura qu'un instant, vite coupé par le raclement de gorge de Sam qui attendait sa réponse.

\- **Ecartez-vous des corps**

Sans plus tarder Sam s'écarta, pressé de mettre un terme à tout ceci au plus vite, que ces gamins rentrent à la maison. Cependant Castiel se posta dans une position défensive devant les trois témoins.

\- **Il est hors de question que tu t'approche d'eux Néphilim !**

 **Dans le chapitre suivant : « Il était bien et pour une fois il voulait simplement profiter sans tout compliquer. Il rigola doucement se sentant délesté d'un poids immense. Il était attiré par les mecs, enfin au moins un, et alors ? Temps qu'il en est heureux c'est tout ce qui compte n'est-ce pas ?**

 **»**

* * *

Réponse à une reniew anonyme 

Odchan : Oui s'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de Fic sur TW et SPN, bien dommage d'ailleurs, c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai voulu apporter ma pierre à l'édifice (non c'est surtout que du Sterek et du Destiel dans la même Fic c'est quand même grave le pied xD)

Ah Ah, il est vrai que le meurtre est un peu morbide, au tout départ je ne pensais pas qu'il le soit autant mais avec la nouvelle saison de TW ... Disons que ca m'a bien inspiré pour faire un truc un peu plus "trash"

Ah, ce cher Cannibale, honnêtement, personne ne trouvera ce que c'est je pense, pas qu'il n'existe pas, au contraire, il est même connu (je pense) mais j'y ai mis une petite touche perso pour rendre le tout bien plus complexe et pour bien les faire tourner en bourrique ! En tout cas sache que ce n'est pas un Wendigo comme ca a été proposé en commentaire :)

Honnêtement, je n'avais pas du tout pensé au fait que Lydia puisse ressentir la mort des deux frères, disons que ca fait trop longtemps pour qu'elle puisse encore le ressentir ;)

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comptes bien la finir j'ai bien trop de scène de fin de fic en tête pour ne pas les écrire et donc finir cette fic ! Même si actuellement je bug pour l'écriture du chapitre 6 faut dire que jusque là j'ai jamais trop écrit de trucs angoissant du coup je patauge un peu ;)

En espérant que ce chapitre t'es plu aussi ! =)

* * *

Pu*** d'ailleurs en parlant de cette HORRIBLE saison 5 de TW ... *s'arrache les cheveux* **Risque évident de SPOILES (Saison 5 épisode 10)**

Quand j'ai vue Breaden j'ai tellement prier pour revoir Derek ... Pendant toute la suite de l'épisode j'étais trop en mode, easy Derek va tous venir sauver vos fesses ... Cette déception xD

Pourtant je savais qui avait peu d'espoir, maudit cerveau.

Bref tout ca pour dire que mon cerveau Sterekien pleure et que je suis extrêmement frustrée de devoir attendre Janvier maintenant !

* * *

Sinon au prochain chapitre qui devrait s'annoncer ... Bien plus intéressant et aussi le plus long pour le moment 5k !Le chapitre où tout commence et ou certains risques de me haïr !

Oh, et pendant que j'y pense, tout aura une explication alors si vous trouvez quelque chose trop rapide, trop vite survoler c'est normal !

Ah et la meute d'alpha n'est jamais venue aussi ;)


	4. Chapitre 3 : Bouleversements

**_**Modification du 14/09/2015 :**_ _ **J'ai modifié du tout au tout l'introduction de cette fiction**_ _ **donc si vous aviez déjà lu l'introduction avant cette date vous pouvez aller lire la nouvelle si vous le souhaiter.**_**

Coucou, mon anniversaire approchant, j'ai décidé de vous sortir le chapitre 3 plus tôt que prévue et de sortir le 4 en début du mois d'octobre !

Désolé ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé non plus, si quelqu'un est Beta je suis preneuse.

Merci aux nouveaux followers et aux mises en favoris ! =)

* * *

 _Petit résumé du chapitre précédent_ : Le cannibale restant un mystère total, la petite meute à pris l'initiative de faire des rondes la nuit. Durant leur première ronde Stiles et Derek, en équipe, finissent par s'engueuler. Lors du contre rendu des différents groupes Lydia émet un cri strident les menant tous droit à l'hôtel de Dean, Sam et Castiel.

 **Chapitre 3 : Bouleversements hormonaux**

\- **Il est hors de question que tu t'approches d'eux Néphilim !**

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Castiel et plus spécifiquement celui de Sam qui n'avait que très rarement vu l'ange se comporter ainsi.

Le brun se tenant toujours face à eux porta un regard surpris aux deux hommes. Il connaissait le terme Néphilim grâce à Dante et Virgile du jeu DMC et très franchement, il ne pouvait pas se comparer à eux. Eux, c'est des gars badass avec des armes à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, une dextérité à en couper le souffle et une classe infinie. Et surtout, son père ne ressemblait pas à un démon et sa mère encore moins à un ange puisqu'elle était morte d'une maladie. En bref, il n'avait rien de surnaturel à part sa malchance et sa maladresse.

\- **Cas, de quoi est-ce que tu parles au juste ?**

Ne quittant pas un seul instant le regard chocolat le fixant, l'ange répondit à Sam.

\- **Les Néphilims sont des abominations, des créatures mi- anges mi- humaines et elles sont très dangereuses une fois leur maturité atteinte.**

Sam se frappa mentalement. Cette enquête prenait définitivement une tournure inattendue et il ne voyait vraiment pas comment sortir de toute cette histoire idem. Ils étaient trois contre six et même avec un ange dans l'équipe il n'était pas sûr de l'emporter.

Au mot abomination, tous les compagnons du brun avaient émis un signe de mécontentement et plus particulièrement un grand brun taciturne aux yeux verts qui s'était avancé pour poser une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Sous le contact inattendu le jeune homme en question quitta le regard bleu de Castiel pour se retrouver dans celui vert de Derek. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Stiles détourna le regard pour le reporter sur les deux inconnus.

En découvrant la personne se tenant à ses côtés, il avait voulu se dégager froidement dans le but de faire comprendre au loup qu'il était toujours en colère et qu'un simple soutient de sa part ne suffirait pas. Mais cette main était réellement apaisante, et, en cet instant, il en avait besoin. Non seulement il venait de se faire traiter d'abomination par un strict inconnu à l'air franchement douteux et en plus de ça, de pauvres innocents étaient allongés par terre soi-disant endormis. Alors il n'avait rien fait, se contentant d'accepter en silence le soutien du loup. Il lui ferait payer plus tard leur dispute, promesse de Stiles Stilinski.

\- **Bon que ce que vous foutez tous les deux ! Faut pas cinq minutes pour effacer la mémoire de trois person…**

Le dernier mot se perdit quand le regard de Dean se posa sur la scène se déroulant sur la place du motel alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers lui. Il était parti quoi ? Cinq petites minutes tout au plus ?! Et voilà que ces deux-là les avaient foutu dans un pétrin monstre. On pourrait se croire dans un western si Castiel et le jeune homme brun qu'il fixait avec attention possédaient une arme. En temps normal Dean aurait souri, amusé mais rien dans cette scène ne prêtait à rire tant la tension était présente entre les deux groupes.

\- **Vous êtes qui vous au juste ?** Lança Dean d'un ton clairement agacé.

\- **Bon ça suffit, vous commencer à sérieusement me faire chier !**

\- **Peter calme toi et tout de suite sinon …**

Derek n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase que son très cher oncle s'était déjà transformé, fin prêt à bondir. Instantanément il se retrouva aux côtés de celui-ci pour le retenir avec l'aide de Scott qui avait réagi tout aussi vivement que lui. Parfois, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, il souhaiterait vraiment que son oncle soit resté dans sa tombe … Déjà que Stiles attirait les ennuis à vingt mille kilomètres à la ronde pas besoin de quelqu'un pour les envenimer encore plus … Il aurait bien lâché un soupir de désespoir si un des hommes se tenant devant eux, le dernier à être arrivé, n'avait pas émis un petit ricanement ne semblant absolument pas perturbé pour un sou par la transformation de son oncle.

\- **Tu vois Sammy, pas besoin de rester la tête plonger dans les bouquins quand ce que l'on cherche vient à nous ! Ahh tout ce temps perdu pour des loups-garous !,** Il continua de rire tout en regardant les six personnes devant lui et plus spécifiquement Peter, **Je te parie cinquante euros que l'un d'entre eux est le Cannibale !**

Stiles resta sur le cul. Il s'attendait à un peu prêt à tout, fuite, hurlement, perte de conscience mais très certainement pas à une prise de pari et des ricanements. Ces gars étaient définitivement étranges pour ne pas dire carrément flippants. Et pourtant il s'y connaissait en truc flippant, déjà Peter, puis tous les sales trucs qui étaient passés dans leur ville depuis la transformation de Scott. Les deux hommes, vraisemblablement Cas et Sammy, soupirèrent en cœur, probablement agacés par le comportement du nouvel arrivant. Il porta un rapide coup d'œil à Peter toujours transformé, fermement retenue par les deux autres loups. Et après on osait dire que c'est lui qui attire les problèmes !? Au moins lui ne se transformait pas en grosse bête poilue pour un rien. Certes la fatigue de leur nuit blanche jouait, ce qui explique d'ailleurs que Peter ne se débâte pas plus que ça, mais il ne se transformait pas pour un rien quand même. Donc il n'attirait pas les problèmes nah.

\- **Vous êtes des chasseurs n'est-ce pas ?**

Stiles sursauta en entendant la voix douce et parfaitement maitrisée de Lydia qui se trouvait à présent à ses côtés. Il était tellement occupé à s'auto convaincre qu'il n'attirait pas les problèmes qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher. Celle-ci arborait un air totalement détendu absolument certaine de ce qu'elle avançait. En y pensant cela paraissait logique et ça n'allait pas en faveur des trois hommes. Il n'avait eu que très peu d'expérience avec les chasseurs et globalement ça avait été plutôt moche pour ne pas dire atroce et traumatisant.

La constatation de la belle rousse laissa s'installer un silence amer au cœur de la petite troupe. Même Peter s'était calmé instantanément –adieu les poils disgracieux- jaugeant avec défiance les trois hommes devant lui. Derek et Scott se regardaient ne semblant pas trop savoir quoi faire si les hommes étaient réellement des chasseurs et Kira, s'entend l'ambiance tendue, s'était rapprochée de Scott, déposant une main sur son avant-bras dans le but évidant d'apporter son soutien.

\- **Oui nous sommes des chasseurs et vous, vous êtes donc des loups garous.**

Sam en arriverait presque à être désolé pour ces jeunes gens qui semblaient plus terrifiés qu'autres chose par leur présence. En fait c'est même une des rares fois où ont les regardaient avec crainte plutôt qu'avec dégout et colère. S'en était déstabilisant. Il repassa toute la scène dans sa tête. Ils semblaient plutôt inoffensifs et ils se souciaient même d'innocents apparemment. Et certes, ils étaient apparemment des loups garous mais cela ne collait vraiment pas au profil type du cannibale. Six loups garous pour un seul corps qui n'avait même pas été caché, cela ne semblait vraiment pas crédible. Et comme de par hasard une voiture devait exploser sur leur parking les faisant ainsi venir ? Il y avait anguille sous roche. C'était franchement trop gros ou alors il existait bel et bien un destin prédéfini et ça, très franchement il ne voulait pas y croire.

\- **Je m'appelle Lydia lui Stiles et elle Kira nous sommes tous trois humains et les trois autres Derek, Peter et Scott sont en effet des loups garous … Vous êtes là pour le cannibale ?**

\- **Elle ment.**

Lydia regarda intensément Castiel semblant le défier de continuer à dire qu'elle mentait.

\- **Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes mais vous deux n'êtes pas humaines non plus.**

Lydia afficha un air clairement agacée tandis que Derek s'avançait de nouveau vers Stiles.

\- **Et toi qu'est-ce que tu es ? Ton odeur est … Différente, tout comme la tienne d'ailleurs.**

Derek plissa le nez, se tournant vers Sam. L'odeur de Castiel était agréable et douce, il sentait ailleurs et partout comme s'il englobé le monde et lui rappelait un peu sa mère, tandis que celle de Sam semblait plus âcre plus … sombre mais il ne serait en dire plus car cette odeur restait en second plan contrairement à celle de l'ange qui sortait par tous ses ports lui permettant de mettre plus facilement des mots dessus.

\- **Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ce qu'ils sont !**

Si le brun aux yeux verts avait été un chat on aurait pu voir ses poils s'iriser et l'entendre feuler pour défendre ces petits. Cette remarque fit doucement sourire Stiles. Ces trois personnes étaient étranges, nul doute là-dessus, mais il était clair qu'ils se protégeaient et s'aimaient. Tandis que quelques minutes auparavant il avait peur des trois inconnus, il se sentait à présent proche d'eux.

Soudainement, alors qu'il regardait sans trop vraiment y faire attention les trois chasseurs, celui surnommé Cas disparu de son champ de vision et un bruit ressemblant à un battement d'ailes le fit regarder à ses côtés. Il sursauta de nouveau, cette fois-ci plus violemment, surpris de trouver Castiel juste en face de Derek. Conscient du regard posé sur lui, l'ange détourna un instant son regard pour le poser sur le Néphilim, il frissonna puis rapporta son attention sur Derek. Ok, finalement ce gars-là était clairement insupportable. C'était quoi ce frisson d'abord ? Il le dégoutait à ce point-là ? Il en avait rencontré des cons qui le rejetaient à cause de son trop pleins d'énergie, mais au grand jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un comme Castiel. Et quand bien même il serait un Néphilim, ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de se comporter ainsi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il serait hypothétiquement demi-ange qui doit être le mal incarné ou un truc du genre.

Lui le mal incarné ?! Il en aurait bien rit tiens.

\- **Comment peux-tu percevoir mon odeur, normalement seul les démons le peuvent, qui es-tu ?**

L'ange regardait avec attention le loup, se tenant toujours droit devant lui, le scrutant minutieusement. Puis il écarquilla les yeux surpris de ce qu'il avait apparemment découvert. Derek le scrutait également, gêné par cette proximité et par cette observation. Il avait l'horrible sensation d'être sondé, que chaque partie de son être était explorée. Le temps passa et l'ange continuait de le regarder semblant attendre patiemment la réponse à sa question.

\- **Je suis Derek Hale.**

L'ange sembla émettre un léger sourire, semblant plus que satisfait de la réponse.

\- **Mon odeur t'est donc familière.**

Derek hocha simplement la tête ne trouvant rien à ajouter.

\- **Cas, combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter !? Espace personnel et explication !**

Castiel détourna son attention de Derek pour regarder Dean qui semblait quelque peu agacé par le comportement de l'ange. Il se recula un peu, soulageant au passage Derek, plus qu'heureux de retrouver un semblant d'espace personnel, puis l'ange débuta son explication.

\- **Les Hale sont une très ancienne meute de loups garous qui a été marqué par Dieu.**

Stiles porta un regard incrédule à ce Cas. Celui-ci se foutait de leur gueule n'est-ce pas ? Il regarda autour de lui cherchant à savoir ce qu'en pensaient les autres. Mais les loups semblaient boire les paroles de l'homme en trench coat beige. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Une révision du charmeur de serpents en charmeur de loups ?

\- **Mais c'est quoi ces élucubrations putain ?!**

Stiles avait lâché ces quelques mots dans un soupir crispé et résigné face à la stupidité de ses proches. Et on disait de lui qu'il était crédule ? Bon certes, c'était le cas. Il croyait en l'Homme et de ce fait il accordait sa confiance un peu facilement, peut-être un peu trop même, mais il était comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas donner de seconde chance ou ne pas accorder le bénéfice du doute. Mais là, très franchement ! Ça sentait l'entourloupe quand même ! Il ne croyait pas en Dieu, rectification, il ne croyait plus en Dieu. Alors entendre l'autre se servir de celui-ci pour les berner le foutait en rogne puis s'était quoi cette façon de se tenir si proche de Derek d'ailleurs ?!

\- **Stiles … Il dit la vérité, je peux l'entendre …,** émit Derek

\- **Je m'en fiche de ce que tu crois entendre ! Dieu n'existe pas alors cette histoire de marquage où je ne sais quoi ce n'est que du blabla ! C'est tout !**

Derek regarda longuement Stiles semblant surpris de le voir aussi énervé. L'humain n'avait pas pour habitude de se montrer si froid et aussi peu ouvert envers les autres. Il voulut se rapproche de Stiles, chercher à comprendre pourquoi une telle réaction, mais Stiles lui lança un regard glacial avant de se détourner de lui et Lydia qui semblait aussi surprise que Derek. Stiles s'attarda longuement sur Scott, semblant tous deux discuter en silence. Stiles émit un sifflement agacé et Scott se crispa ne sachant apparemment pas quoi faire. Le jeune loup n'eut pas longtemps à réfléchir, Stiles quitta son regard et s'avança vers sa jeep pour partir. Pendant tout le trajet du jeune humain, personne de la meute ne l'avait quitté du regard et une fois que la jeep fût hors de leur portée ils se regardèrent tour à tour cherchant à savoir si quelqu'un savait quelque chose. Seul Scott ne participa pas, le regard baissé.

Les deux chasseurs quant à eux, observaient la scène en silence. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose de toute manière. Toujours est-il que Sam se sentait désolé pour Stiles. Qu'importe ce qu'avait pu dire Castiel à son propos, ce jeune homme semblait être quelqu'un de bien et ça lui faisait mal au cœur qu'il soit parti ainsi. Etait-il seulement en état de conduire ? Il regarda son frangin qui arborait un air neutre.

\- **Qu'importe … Nous sommes venu chercher quelqu'un qui est en danger !**

Dean regarda longuement la jeune rousse cherchant à savoir s'il devait les amener à la chambre d'hôtel où se trouvait la personne sans connaissance. Puis son regard s'attarda sur Castiel qui hocha dans un mouvement discret la tête, finissant ainsi de convaincre Dean.

\- **Suivez-moi. Cas renvoi les témoins.**

Sans se faire prier, tout le petit monde s'avança puis les suivre ne semblant pas un instant troublé par la présence de chasseurs à leurs côtés. Kira, qui était la seule à ne pas partager la marque de Dieu, faisait pleine confiance au jugement de ses amis. Et Lydia, partageant la marque – du fait de la morsure de Peter- mais ne pouvant se fier à son flair, se fiait à son instinct de Banshee comme depuis le début de leur rencontre, expliquant le calme olympien dont elle avait fait preuve.

Quant à Castiel, il alla réveiller en express les trois humains endormis et les renvoya illico chez eux et rejoignit tout aussi prestement le petit monde.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent dans la petite chambre du motel et presque instantanément Lydia se dirigea vers le lit où était la personne inconsciente. Elle le scruta longuement cherchant sans doute des blessures qu'elle ne trouva pas. Elle se retourna alors vers les chasseurs, les questionnant du regard. Dean haussa les épaules expliquant que quand il l'avait trouvé il était déjà dans cet état. La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres puis reporta son attention sur la personne inconsciente qui n'était autre que Parrish. Castiel s'avança alors vers Parrish.

\- **N'est-ce pas l'adjoint du shériff ?**

Dean s'avança alors curieux. Il ne s'était pas réellement attardé sur les traits de la victime en l'amenant ici. Il le détailla donc plus longuement puis constata à son tour qu'il ressemblait en effet à l'adjoint. Cela se confirma à la moue affirmative de la jeune femme rousse. Castiel quand à lui plissa les yeux semblant en proie à une réflexion intense.

\- **Il … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est mais hier il ne dégageait pas une telle aura de puissance.**

Malgré lui ou sans même s'en rendre compte l'ange frissonna. Frissonnement qui n'échappa pas à Dean.

\- **Tu peux faire quelques chose pour lui Cas ?**

\- **Non Sam, je ne peux rien faire, il n'y a aucune blessure physique et …**

La fin de phrase de l'ange resta en suspens, celui-ci semblant chercher ses mots.

\- **Et ?,** Insista Dean.

\- **Et je ne pense pas être en mesure de le soigner même si il y avait séquelles physiques,** il ne dit rien pendant un long moment **. Je pense qu'il m'est supérieur.**

Dean haussa un sourcil, par sûr de bien comprendre où venait en venir Castiel, qui penchait la tête sur le côté signifiant que lui-même ne comprenait pas tout. Il regarda alors Sam qui semblait être aussi perdu que lui face aux propos de l'ange.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu es de toute manière ?**

C'est finalement Peter qui avait brisé le silence, passablement agacé de ne pas voir sa soif de savoir assouvi et des ces discussions sans queue ni tête.

\- **Je suis un ange du seigneur et à ma connaissance rien ne nous surpasse sauf Dieu et les quatre Archanges.**

###

A peine était-il parti que déjà il regrettait son coup d'éclat. Avec ça, les autre aller le harceler de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas le seul concerner dans toute cette histoire. Il soupira longuement tout en tapotant nerveusement le volant de sa main gauche. Qu'il pouvait être con parfois. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'énerver aussi vite. Certes il était impulsif à cause de sa maladie mais jamais il n'avait autant perdu les pédales pour ça. Aucun de ses proches n'étaient de fervents croyants, cependant cela ne l'empêchait pas de discuter ou de montrer de la sympathie pour les croyants qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer depuis son enfance. Après tout, chacun avait sa façon d'avancer dans ce bas monde et il n'était pas franchement du genre à juger. Alors pourquoi son sang s'était glacé face aux propos de ce Cas ? Puis s'était quoi son vrai prénom d'ailleurs ? Non car là, il avait la très désagréable sensation d'être proche de lui, alors que pas du tout. Il n'aimait pas du tout cet homme. Il l'insultait, parlait de Dieu comme si c'était son confident et embobinait ses amis. Enfin ses amis … Ils l'avaient laissé partir sans trop de problèmes quand même. Bon, en même temps, ils étaient aussi les mieux placés pour savoir que quand il faisait une crise mieux valait l'éviter donc il ne pouvait pas décemment leur en vouloir de protéger leur cul. Il ronchonna pour lui-même puis décida de stopper la voiture sur le bas-côté de la route. Il se sentait soudainement très fatigué et surtout très las de son comportement. Il continua de soupirer longuement puis ouvrit la portière, bien décidé à prendre un peu l'air frais matinal, espérant que celui-ci le réveillerait pour qu'il puisse enfin rentrer chez lui et se jeter sous ses couvertures et oublier tout ça.

Le vent frais du matin le frappa doucement. Il huma l'air frais, semblant revivre. Qu'il aimait cette odeur de forêt mélangé à celle de la ville. Il avait toujours aimé sa petite ville nichait tout à côté de cette immense forêt. Il appréciait d'avoir la ville dans la campagne. Il n'y avait jamais trop de circulation, très peu de touristes et en un coup de volant ou même de vélo, il pouvait se réfugier dans la forêt pour peu qu'il ne fasse pas ça la nuit, évidement. Parce que la nuit cette forêt devait être le royaume du surnaturel à n'en pas douter et il avait sa dose de surnaturel le jour. Cette constations le fit sourire et il se détendit en peu plus, s'appuyant nonchalamment contre sa vieille Jeep.

\- **Hey !**

Il sursauta, manquant de peu de glisser de sa voiture et donc de se retrouver fesses contre terre. Il releva le regard vers la source du bruit et découvrit un jeune homme blond, coiffé d'un style négligé mais quand même entretenu –comment arrivait-il à faire ça le fou ?- avec de magnifiques yeux bleus sombres. Ce mec était à se damner surtout avec ce sourire mi-gêné mi-désolé. Il le détailla un instant. Globalement, il n'était pas aussi bien bâti que Derek mais il était quand même carrément ban … Beau. Il frissonna. Qu'allait-il dire un instant plus tôt ? Bandant ? C'était quoi ce nouveau délire ? Ok, il avait toujours un peu louché sur Derek mais plus par jalousie qu'autre chose ! Qui ne rêverait pas d'être aussi bien battit aussi?

\- **Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur … Je sortais les poubelles et je t'ai vue et heu … Je t'ai trouvé magnifique.**

Stiles le regarda franchement surpris que le jeune blond lui dise la vérité malgré sa gêne évidente qui le faisait d'ailleurs rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, ne le rendant que plus adorable aux yeux de Stiles. Le jeune Néphilim se tortilla alors, tour à coup gêné par ses propres pensés et par la situation en elle-même.

Il n'avait jamais songé sérieusement à être bi. Pas curiosité et surtout pas amusement, il lui arrivait parfois de demander à Danny, un joueur de lacrosse gay, s'il le trouvait attirant mais ça n'avait jamais été plus loin que ça dans son cerveau. Pour lui, il aimait Lydia donc il ne pouvait qu'être hétéro. Bon en grandissant et en ayant l'occasion de la connaitre, il avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne faisait que l'admirer et l'envier. Cette femme attirait tous les regards, non seulement par sa beauté mais également par sa prestance folle. Puis il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était diablement intelligente. Tandis que lui, bah il était juste Stiles quoi.

\- **Je suis désolé … Hum je vais te laisser … encore désolé du dérangement.**

Le jeune homme blond amorça alors un geste de recul semblant prendre le silence de Stiles pour un rejet.

\- **Non attend tu t'appelles comment ?**

Le jeune blond le regarda à son tour surpris puis lui répondit s'appeler Adam. Très honnêtement, Stiles ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il foutait. Mais il trouvait Adam beau et désirable et celui-ci le trouvait également à son gout, apparemment. Et c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'une personne lui avouait ce genre de chose et il ne pouvait qu'en être flatté. Il ressemblait un peu beaucoup –trop- à la jeune fille sans aucune confiance en elle, qui tombait amoureuse du premier venu qui aurait eu l'intelligence de lui faire un compliment bien placé. Il se sentit un instant stupide parce que c'est bien ce qui se passait ici.

\- **Et toi tu t'appelles comment ?**

Adam le regardait timidement, ne faisant qu'encore plus réaliser à Stiles à quel point il le trouvait mignon.

\- **Stiles.**

Un peu courte comme réponse mais le blond sembla s'en satisfaire. Le brun l'observa, attendant que le blond demande ce que presque tout le monde lui demandé. Mais la question ne vint jamais, le blond semblant débattre avec lui-même sur tout autre chose en vue de ses rougeurs naissantes.

Bon, Adam semblait être une personne intéressante puisqu'il ne lui demandé pas si Stiles était son vrai prénom et donc qu'il ne lui demanderait pas qu'elle était son vrai prénom. Ca l'avait toujours profondément agacé qu'on le harcèle pour le savoir, donc Adam marquait un bon point.

Celui-ci releva alors un visage gêné vers lui, semblant vouloir lui demander quelque chose ce que Stiles l'encouragea à faire d'un hochement de tête, priant pour que ça ne soit pas LA question.

\- **Ça peut paraître soudain mais … Est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser ?**

Bon. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question.

Est-ce que ça se demandait au moins ce genre de chose ? Ca ne gâchait pas un peu l'effet de surprise ? Sans doute, mais il était néanmoins reconnaissant au blond de lui demander. Celui-ci avait sous doute perçus son trouble et ne voulait donc pas le brusquer. Ce gars était un véritable ange tombé du ciel en fait. Stiles lui offrit un sourire éclatant touché par ces petites attentions puis se pencha doucement vers lui afin de cueillir délicatement les lèvres du blond. Il était beau et gentil alors pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ? Et si cela ne lui plaisait pas il aurait juste à y couper court après tout.

Le baisé était doux ainsi que les lèvres de son partenaire. C'était agréable tout comme l'odeur un brin sauvage du blond. Ouai, il était bien là, totalement coupé du monde. Ils se détachèrent après une longue minute puis crochetèrent leur regard. Celui du blond pétillait de bonheur et de tendresse ainsi que d'excitation mal contenue. Etrangement, cela ne perturba pas un seul instant Stiles qui devait afficher le même genre de regard à n'en pas douter.

Il était bien et pour une fois il voulait simplement profiter sans tout compliquer. Il rigola doucement se sentant délesté d'un poids immense. Il était attiré par les mecs, enfin au moins un, et alors ? Temps qu'il en était heureux c'est tout ce qui compte n'est-ce pas ?

En accord avec lui-même –pour une fois- il s'empara de nouveau des lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Bientôt le baisé qui était jusque-là chaste devint un brin plus sensuelle, et diablement plus agréable, quand la langue du blond s'immisça dans la bouche de Stiles avec tendresse. Emporté par ces nouvelles sensations le brun se laissa porter par ces instincts. Une de ses mains alla alors se loger dans les cheveux du blond qu'il décoiffa bientôt avec plaisir, tandis que sa deuxième main se logeait sur la hanche droite d'Adam, le tirant ainsi un peu plus à lui. Un long soupire de contentement échappa au blond qui glissa bientôt ses deux main sur les hanches du brun pour les coller définitivement.

Bientôt ils se séparèrent de nouveau, tous deux à bout de souffle et rougit par la chaleur qui venait de monter. Ils s'observèrent puis se décrochèrent d'un commun accord. Il ne fallait pas brûler les étapes, même si s'était réellement tentant. Stiles se mordilla la lèvre, surpris que tout cela lui plaise autant, au point même qu'il souhaite en brûler les étapes et faire _ça_ avec un parfait inconnu qu'il ne connaissant ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

Le jeune blond fouilla dans une poche arrière de son jean pour en sortir un portable et Stiles en fit de même comprenant parfaitement ou voulait en venir Adam. Ils échangèrent donc rapidement leur numéro et Stiles remonta dans sa Jeep non sans un dernier baisé.

Les quelques kilomètres séparant Stiles de la maison passèrent rapidement tant son cerveau était occupé par cet Adam. Tout cela était complétement fou voir irréel en fait. Bientôt il gara sa jeep devant la bâtisse. D'une démarche un peu fébrile, il s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit tant bien que mal et une fois fait et celle-ci refermé, il s'élança dans la cuisine pour prendre des gâteaux et foncer dans sa chambre où il s'écroula dans son lit sans aucune grâce. Il avait toujours un sourire béat collé au visage quand une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien le fit se relever maladroitement sur son lit. Il ne l'avait même pas vue alors qu'il était aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure. Il était sérieusement atteint pour ne pas l'avoir vue. Il l'observa pianoter nerveusement sur son portable et lui fournit un sourire gêné quand il le regarda de nouveau tout en rangeant le portable avec fureur dans sa poche.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ?,** se risqua à demander Stiles

Il lui lança une œillade mauvaise et détourna son regard, sans réfléchir Stiles en fit de même et tomba sur son radio réveille qui indiquait onze heure. Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais combien de temps était-il resté avec Adam ? Une sacrée bonne heure apparemment. Ca allez être sa fête …

 ** _Dans le chapitre suivant : «_ Malgré la violence, malgré la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet instant Stiles ne trouva pas la force de repousser plus son assaillant. Alors il décida de laisser filer le temps. Il ne pouvait pas dire que tout cela était désagréable, c'était même plutôt plaisant en fait »**

* * *

Je confirme que nous avons bien à faire à un Sterek comme vous le confirmera le chapitre suivant ;) ! Pour ce qui est du Destiel ... Disons que jusque là je n'ai pas vraiment écrit de scène entre eux donc le Destiel sera vraiment pour plus tard, bien que le chapitre 6, normalement, devrait amorcer l'avancé de leur relation. Hourra !

Pour ce qui est de la rapidité de cette dernière scène, c'est normale et se sera expliqué plus tard !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, même la fin.

Au premier octobre.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Rencard et révélation

Hello voici donc le chapitre 4 ! Pfiou je suis toute contente d'avoir ENFIN finis le chapitre 6 qui m'aura prit plus d'un mois à écrire -rien que ça- et enfin bref on s'en fou vue que je vous présente le chapitre 4 mais qu'importe !

Dans ce chapitre et bien ... Vous le saurez en lisant !

Merci de continuer à lire, à mettre en favoris, en suivis et à commenter :)

* * *

 **Petit résumé du chapitre précédent ** : Alors que Stiles découvre être apparemment un Néphilim Castiel dévoile également que les Hale sont marqués par Dieu. N'y croyant pas un mot, tandis que ces amis semblent être en accord avec l'ange, Stiles décide de partir. Sur la route du retour il rencontre Adam, un magnifique jeune homme blond qui lui fait réaliser son attirance pour la gente masculine. Heureux, le jeune homme rentre chez lui après avoir quitté ses amis depuis une bonne heure. Mais quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il réalisa que quelqu'un l'attendait déjà dans sa chambre.

 **Chapitre 4 : Rencard et révélation**

 **\- On aurait mieux fait d'écouter Stiles …**

La jeune japonaise soupira longuement. Tu parles de loups garous fiables, même pas capable de détecter les fous. Elle repensa à Stiles, partit une dizaine de minutes auparavant. Lui au moins il avait un semblant d'instinct, et ils allaient devoir se mettre à genoux pour qu'il les pardonne de ne pas l'avoir crue, encore. Depuis le temps, elle aurait dû le voir venir. Scott est sa simplicité, Derek et ses choix douteux, Peter et son je m'en foutisme complet et Lydia … qui n'avait pas de raison valable pour cette fait avoir. Soit le gars était extrêmement doué soit il disait la vérité … Mais un ange quoi ? Ca paraissait énorme, même pour eux.

Dean s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ange qui lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Etonné, Dean manqua de faire un pas en arrière puis il se rappela à qui il avait à faire. Castiel, un ange. Il lui rendit un sourire bien moins expressif puis lui tapota légèrement l'épaule.

 **\- Écoute heu … désolé j'ai oublié vos prénoms, je sais que ça peut paraitre complétement dingue, on est passé par là aussi, mais c'est la pur vérité. Tiens regardé !**

Dean s'empara d'un couteau trainant dans un tiroir de la cuisine puis se coupa le bras qu'il tendit par la suite à Castiel qui lui rafistola à coup de lumière divine. Les cinq compères observaient la scène avec grand étonnement. Dire qu'on est un ange c'est un fait mais voir l'ange en question en action était quelque chose de réellement excitant et de troublant.

 **\- Satisfait ?**

Dean leur offrit un de ses nombreux sourires charmeur et les cinq hochèrent de la tête, ce qui parut encore plus le satisfaire. C'est à ce moment que choisit de bouger Parrish dans son sommeil, les ramenant sur son cas.

 **\- On ferait mieux de l'amener à l'hôpital non ?**

 **\- Scott ! C'est très certainement un être surnaturel alors non on ne va pas l'amener à l'hôpital … Tu réfléchis parfois ?**

Scott baissa la tête face aux houspillassions de la belle rousse, ce qui fit sourire les deux Hales. Un True Alpha se faisant remettre à sa place pour une adolescente, on aurait tout vue dans cette ville.

 **\- Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de le garder ici, de toute manière vous n'avez plus qu'une voiture et je ne sais pas si dans son cas c'est une bonne idée de le déplacer.**

Lydia sembla peser le pour et le contre tout en fixant Sam. Elle soupira puis se redressa en croisant les bras.

 **\- D'accord mais je reste ici et c'est à prendre ou à laisser !**

Dean grimaça devant l'air butté de la jeune demoiselle tandis que ces amis les regardaient avec pitié. Sam venait de les mettre dans de beaux draps, une fois de plus. Dean ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour le lui faire savoir en le fusillant du regard quand il accepta la proposition de la jeune femme. Celle-ci afficha un sourire satisfait avant de faire virevoltait sa chevelure rousse et de s'assoir à côté du lit ou se trouvait Parrish.

 **\- Bon dans ce cas je vais nous réserver une nouvelle chambre.**

 **\- Fait pas cette tête ce n'est même pas notre argent de toute manière !**

Dean afficha un air encore plus ronchon puis sortit de la pièce. Ça se voit que ce n'est pas lui qui se tape tout le sale boulot tiens ! Il mériterait bien de dormir par terre pour la peine. Il se stoppa puis sourit. C'était carrément une bonne idée en fait ! Ravis il loua donc une seconde chambre pour une personne sous le regard d'incompréhension de la réceptionniste, un sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres. Satisfait de sa petite vengeance il rentrant dans la chambre tout guilleret sous le regard à moitié surpris de Sammy qui devait sans doute avoir flairé l'entourloupe.

 **\- Tiens ça me fait penser ! Il ne vaudrait pas mieux allez chercher l'hyperactif avant qu'il ne s'attire une fois de plus des problèmes ? Et par conséquent nous en attire aussi**.

Derek soupira longuement et croisa ses bras. Son oncle n'avait pas tort, d'autant plus qu'il aurait aimé comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt.

 **\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Peter, aller nous trouver cette andouille avant qu'il ne nous trouve la planque de ce mystérieux cannibale et ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis en sécurité ici,** argumenta Lydia

Derek soupira de plus belle en imaginant Stiles entrain de se balader la tête dans les nuages, de trébucher et de comme par hasard tomber sur une porte qui serait la porte du repère de se fou furieux. Cette scène semblait écrite pour Stiles ce qui n'en était que plus inquiétant.

 **\- Bien, dans ce cas Kira tu accompagneras Scott et toi Peter tu viens avec moi.**

Les trois hochèrent la tête.

 **\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? On va devoir se côtoyer alors entant apprendre à se connaitre** , ajouta Sam en voyant l'air surpris et pas franchement ravis de Derek.

 **\- Bon, dans ce cas Peter va avec lui.**

Celui-ci ne laissa ni transparaître son mécontentement ni son contentement ce qui amena Derek à le regarder longuement, cherchant à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à jouer le con. Peter lui fit un sourire entendu et pris un air faussement offusqué se qui fit soupirer son neveu. Il regrettait tellement la période Peter Hale dans la tombe.

 **###**

Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure que Derek cherchait sans relâche Stiles tout en jetant de manière régulière des coups d'œil à son portable, espérant recevoir un message libérateur lui annonçant que le brun avait été retrouvé sain et sauf. Ce gamin lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs. Cette constatation le fit grogner puis il se stoppa à l'orée du bois afin de se calmer un peu. Il souffla longuement conscient qu'il n'arriverait à rien en s'énervant. Ce sale gamin aller passer un sale quart d'heure si il le retrouvait en premier et il n'allait pas l'oublier de si tôt ! Oh oui il allait souffrir et il ne manquerait pas au passage de lui faire cracher le pourquoi de son énervement si rapide à l'annonce de Castiel, oh oui il allait tout lui raconter bien gentiment, promesse de Hale.

Il huma à nouveau l'air plus déterminé que jamais à trouver le brun et à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Il ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était infime, mais il percevait l'odeur si particulière de l'humain sur laquelle il ne serait mettre de mot tant celle-ci semblait être tout et rien à la fois.

Il se mit alors à courir vers la source de l'odeur de plus en plus vite, impatient de se venger de l'humain comme il se doit, impatient de la savoir sain et sauf. Plus l'odeur était forte, plus il tirait sur ses muscles et plus grand était son sourire satisfait. Mais ce grand et magnifique sourire satisfait s'estompa bien rapidement quand il constata ce que faisait l'humain à ce moment même. Il s'était attendu à bien des situations de la plus comique à la plus dangereuse, mais ça, jamais il n'y avait pensé un seul instant.

Stiles était tout simplement en train d'embrasser langoureusement un garçon. Ce con embrassait un gars pendant que eux le cherchait désespérément. Il allait le tuer. Il allait réellement le transformé en pâtée pour loup garou. Il serra douloureusement les poings jusqu'à se les ouvrirent avec ses griffes qui étaient sorties sous le coup de la colère. Il devait rester calme et attendre que l'humain se décide à partir avant de l'embrocher comme il se doit. A son plus grand soulagement après le baisé, Stiles monta dans sa jeep et la démarra rapidement.

Il suivit la voiture jusqu'à être sûr que Stiles rentre bien chez lui. Il bifurqua alors pour prendre à travers bois et se rendre en premier chez le brun. Il y arriva cinq petites minutes plus tard et entreprit bien rapidement de faire le tour pour trouver un moyen d'entrée qui ne mit pas longtemps à trouver puisque Stiles avait bien gentiment laissé sa fenêtre ouverte. Une fois dans la chambre il s'installa bien en vue sur la chaise de son bureau et se mit à écouter et attendre le bruit caractéristique de la jeep de Stiles.

Bientôt le bruit tant attendu se fit entendre.

Enfin, il n'avait plus que quelques minutes à entendre maintenant. Il l'entendit se battre avec la porte d'entrée, la fermer avec rancœur puis se diriger vers un placard qu'il ouvrit pour en tirer des gâteaux ou une connerie du genre. Le grincement des marches se fit alors entendre et Stiles déboula dans sa chambre pour s'écrouler telle une larve sur son lit sans même le calculer. Il allait définitivement le tuer. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir ? Et surtout c'était quoi cet air béat qu'il affichait ? Il sera fort les accoudoirs. Se calmer. Il devait absolument se calmer.

 **\- Stiles !**

Le jeune homme se crispa et se releva gauchement sur son lit semblant très surpris de le trouver là. Il l'ignora superbement et tira son portable de la poche pour envoyer un message à tous les autres puis le rangea avec hargne avant de regarder de nouveau Stiles qui lui faisait le coup du sourire gêné. Non non petit ça n'allait pas marcher avec lui ca !

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ?**

S'il ne tenait pas les accoudoirs il lui aurait très probablement sauté dessus pour l'étrangler. Il lui lança un regard clairement mauvais puis regarda le réveil de plus jeune en espèrent que celui-ci en fasse de même. Dès qu'il constata l'heure l'humain afficha un air surpris puis horrifier se doutant sans doute de ce qui l'attendait.

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolé Derek, je n'ai pas vue le temps passer …**

 **\- Et que faisait tu de si passionnant pour ne pas sentir ton portable vibrer ?**

Stiles se gratta le cuir chevelu, ce que Derek interpréta comme de la gêne.

 **\- Rien, enfin rien de bien particulier, je me baladais ceci dit je suis certain de ne pas avoir de message ou d'appel manqué.**

Stiles chercha alors son portable et sembla alors constater avec horreur qu'effectivement il avait de nombreux appels manqués ainsi que des texto et que cela datait de bien avant qu'il n'échange son numéro avec le beau blond. Il devait vraiment être dans un état second pour ne pas les avoir remarqués …

 **\- Je t'ai vue tu sais**

Les mots avaient claqués et Stiles n'osa par regarder son interlocuteur, devinant qu'il était furax. Il allait mourir se soir, au moins il aura eu le temps de rencontrer Adam, s'était toujours ça de pris. Un silence lourd s'installa et aucun des deux ne semblait volontaire pour y mettre fin.

 **\- Tu aurais dit quoi si ca avait été Scott ?**

Le jeune humain le regarda finalement pris de court par cette question totalement inattendue. Quand s'avait-il ? Dans ce contexte probablement qu'il n'aurait rien dit non plus mais en même temps on parlait de son Bro alors … Puis c'était quoi cette question pourrie d'abord ? Ca ne change rien aux faits. Il prenait du bon temps tandis que ces amis le cherchaient partout.

 **\- J'en sais rien Derek de toute manière ca ne change rien.**

Contrôle. Surtout rester zen oh et puis merde il avait marre de ce gamin irresponsable. Il allait lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute.

 **\- Si ca change quelque chose ! Apparemment tu n'es pas fichu d'avoir confiance en moi !**

Stiles haussa vivement un sourcil ne comprenant pas le rapport entre sa réponse et l'interprétation que Derek en avait eu. Puis c'est vrai que monsieur Derek Hale était le mieux placé pour reprocher à quelqu'un de ne pas lui faire confiance quand lui-même ne fait confiance à absolument personne ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité là.

 **\- Tu te fous de moi ? Toi, tu me reproche de pas ne pas te faire confiance ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu n'es toujours pas capable de me faire confiance, ni aux autres. C'est bien la meilleurs que tu me reproche à moi, un manque de confiance et puis j'ai quand même le droit de garder certaine part de ma vie privé si j'en ai envie ! S'est pas comme si j'étais devenu un vampire merde à la fin !**

Stiles lui lança un regard agacé et vexé. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça ? Il n'en revenait toujours pas ! Et s'en comprendre comment il se retrouva violement écraser sur son lit par le corps de Derek qui lui laissait comme même le loisir de respirer en gardant appui sur ces deux bras installés de part et d'autre de la tête du plus jeune permettant ainsi à son corps lourd de ne pas trop faire pression sur la cage thoracique de Stiles. Sympa, il allait donc mourir à petit feu.

Par fierté ou par bêtise Stiles plongea alors son regard chocolat dans celui vert de Derek. Ils se lorgnèrent longuement avant que Derek ne mette fin au contact visuel pour se pencher un peu plus près de l'oreille du plus jeune.

 **\- Tu es à moi !**

Alors que Stiles allait vivement protester Derek y coupa court en s'emparent rageusement des lèvres du plus jeune. Secouer, Stiles ne réagit pas laissant Derek gouter à ses lèvres puis il réalisa soudainement ce qui se passait quand il sentit la langue du plus vieux quémander plus. Il commença alors à se débattre violement et réussi à repousser un peu Derek. Il tenta de nouveau de prendre la parole mais Derek en profita pour l'embrasser de plus belle en faufilant habillement sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes.

Malgré la violence, malgré la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet instant Stiles ne trouva pas la force de repousser plus son assaillant. Alors il décida de laisser filer le temps. Il ne pouvait pas dire que tout cela était désagréable, c'était même plutôt plaisant en fait, malgré la violence du geste en lui-même. Dans ce cas, à quoi bon lutter ? Il aller juste un peu plus énerver Derek et il ne voulait pas ça. Donc autant subir en silence et essayer d'en tirer quelque chose de bien non ?

Il en avait vue avec le loup mais là c'était une grande première et il espérait que cela ne se reproduise jamais car c'était très gênant comme situation. Déjà, merci pour son égo de jeune mâle puis sentir ce corps parfait tout contre lui, gouter les lèvres du loup … Jamais plus il ne pourrait le regarder en face après ça … Il se voyait déjà entrain de rougir telle une pucelle … Tout le monde allez finir au courant à n'en pas douter …. Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourrer !

Désespéré il laissa filtrer un gémissement plaintif d'entre ses lèvres ce qui eu pour effet de faire tout arrêter au loup au dessus de lui. Celui-ci sembla alors réaliser ce qui se passait et son visage se crispa d'incompréhension et d'horreur. Ne sachant pas quoi faire ni dire Stiles lui offrit un pauvre sourire ce qui sembla encore plus remuer le loup. Après une longue minute de silence le loup se redressa, tout en le fixant avec crainte maintenant. Heu pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça au juste ? C'est lui qui vient de l'agresser pas l'inverse à ce qu'il sache ! Ce gars est vraiment incompréhensible ou alors il se foutait copieusement de sa gueule.

 **\- Désolé … Je … vraiment désolé**

Stiles le regarda cherchant en vain à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et ce qui se passait actuellement. Pendant qu'il fixait le loup sans réellement le voir celui-ci en profita pour sortir par la fenêtre de laquelle il était entré un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

Stiles resta un long moment pantelant regardant toujours fixement là où le loup se tenait avant de s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes. En temps normal, il aurait bien rit à cette pensée mais là, il était juste trop préoccupé. Finalement son regard se porta de nouveau jusqu'à son radio réveil qui indiquait à présent midi. Mon dieu que le temps passe vite parfois …

Il secoua vivement la tête et se leva enfin de son lit dans le but de se faire un petit quelque chose à manger. Un coup de vent encore frais pour l'heure, lui rappela que sa fenêtre était toujours ouverte. Il loucha sur celle-ci puis se dirigea vers elle pour la fermer rageusement. Traitresse qui laissé entrer n'importe qui !

Il descendit alors les marches manquant de peu de trébucher et de finir par les descendre sur les fesses. Tout lui en voulait aujourd'hui en fait. Arrivé sain et sauf dans la cuisine il alla directement au frigo qu'il trouva désespérément vide. Il soupira, son père avait encore oublié de faire les courses apparemment. Il marmonna longuement tout en cherchant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire avec … rien. Tout était vraiment vide et il avait monté le dernier paquet de gâteau. Il n'aurait jamais dût se lever ce matin … Résigné il alla farfouiller dans un tiroir et trouva bientôt le numéro d'une pizzeria. Il commanda sans grande conviction une pizza aux anchois puis alla se caler dans le vieux canapé. Ces jambes pendant dans le vide il se mit à les remuer dans tout les sens, puis fatigué par tant d'effort il soupira de nouveau. Il déteste son père … Si seulement celui-ci avait fait les courses comme tous parents normaux il serait occupé à cette heure ci et non pas entrain d'attendre une pizza et à se tourner les pousses.

Il alluma finalement la télé puis regarda sans vraiment y prêter attention une émission de téléréalité. Il avait toujours trouvé ça nul et barbant et il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment certaines personnes pouvaient regarder ça toute la journée. En plus c'est tellement sur joué ! Heureusement la sonnette se fit entendre et il se dirigea donc vers la porte pour payer et récupérer cette pizza. Il aurait certes préféré se faire à manger car c'est toujours meilleur mais il avait très faim. En même temps il n'avait pas mangé depuis hier vingt heures alors qu'il avait crapahuté toute la nuit dans la ville. Il engloutit alors la pizza l'appréciant à sa juste valeur. Il se sentait déjà tellement mieux !

Alors qu'il tenait la dernière part de pizza dans sa main la sonnerie de son portable retentit dans la pièce. Il roula des yeux et l'ignora un temps avant de soupirer et de reposer sa dernière part avec regret pour attraper son portable. Il l'avait suffisamment ignoré pou la journée. Mécontent malgré tout il décrocha sans même faire attention à qui lui téléphoné, de toute manière il n'y avait pas dix milles possibilité.

 **\- Scott je te jure que je te déteste pour tout à l'heure et maintenant et si c'est toi Derek je suis juste pas du tout d'humeur !**

 **\- Heu s'est Adam**

Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux imaginant trop bien la mine déconfite de son interlocuteur. Il n'en loupait pas une. Mais qu'avait il fait pour mérité cette journée ?

 **\- Ah … Désolé Adam je me suis … pris la tête avec des amis et j'ai pas fait attention à qui appelé en fait**

 **\- Ce n'est pas bien grave Stiles, je voulais savoir si ça te disais qu'on sorte se soir, ca te changera les idées en plus !?**

 **\- Oui bien sûr pas de problème !**

 **###**

Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce rencard déjà ? Pouvait-on réellement appeler cela un rencard d'abord ? Il soupira de frustration de ne pas trouver de réponse sachant le satisfaire et de ne pas trouver de vêtements mettables. Pourquoi ne s'habillait-il qu'avec des haillons ? Il va devoir trainer son père dans les magasins un de ces jours pour remédier à ce problème de penderie. Il regarda son radio réveille indiquant déjà dix neuf heure trente. Il couina, il allé finir en retard et pas qu'un peu si il ne se décidait pas vite. Pourquoi avait-il fait une petite sieste qui s'est transformé en très grosse sieste ? En même temps il fallait bien qu'il dorme un minimum s'il ne voulait pas claquer dans les bras d'Adam. Ca aurait fait un chouette premier rencard tiens !

Après encore un bon quart d'heure d'essayage infructueux, il décida de s'habiller comme tous les jours. De toute manière le beau blond l'avait rencontré dans des vêtements tous pourris -mais vraiment pourris- car il avait souhaité être à l'aise pour la longue nuit de surveillance.

Il se regarda dans le miroir. Bon, au final ce n'était pas trop mal. Il portait un jean serré dessinant bien la forme de ses jambes ainsi qu'une chemise rouge à carreau. Il regarda ses cheveux qu'il avait complètement oublié de coiffé et de réarrangé un peu. Il regarda l'heure. Et merde il devait filer. Il descendit avec précipitation les escaliers, manquant une fois de plus d'y tomber –Ils avaient un problème avec lui ou bien ? -. Il chercha alors les clefs de sa jeep qu'il ne trouva pas à leur emplacement habituel. Il était maudit, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication pour expliquer cette journée d'emmerde et de rebondissement incongrus.

Après avoir finalement trouvé ses clefs, tranquillement posé sur l'accoudoir du canapé, il se lança vers la porte qui eu la délicatesse de s'ouvrir toute seule et de lui mettre un vilain coup sur le pied. Il retint un cri et les gros mots fleuris qui naissaient dans son esprit.

 **\- Stiles ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

 **\- J'essais de sortir papa, ne crois pas que me prendre cette porte dans le pied soit ma nouvelle lubie !**

Sur ces bonnes paroles Stiles se dépêcha d'aller vers sa jeep –non sans boitiller un peu-. Le shériff observa son fils avec un petit sourire quand il remarqua que le jeune homme avait apparemment trouvé le moyen de faire tomber ses clefs avant de réussir à les mettre à leur emplacement initial. Il rentra dans la maison quand il capta le regard assassin de son fils, le visage toujours illuminé d'un grand sourire. Son fils allait à un rendez-vous, une grande première.

 **###**

Victoire ! Il était enfin arrivé sur le parking du petit bar qu'ils avaient fixé comme lieux de rendez-vous. Bon, il à quand même dix bonnes minutes de retard mais il était là, ce qui relevait du miracle. Il fût content de voir Adam, l'attendant toujours dehors. Il s'était déjà imaginé entrer dans le bar, le chercher et de commettre une nouvelle catastrophe de son crue. Au moins là il serait accompagné donc le ridicule serait divisé par deux.

Stiles courut donc jusqu'au jeune homme blond qui lui offrit un magnifique sourire quand il l'aperçut.

 **\- Je** , il reprit son souffle, **désolé du retard, tout c'est mal goupillé pour moi aujourd'hui**.

 **\- L'important c'est que tu sois là non ?**

Stiles sourit, ce gars et quand même super concilient, il n'en n'avait plus l'habitude avec ses amis et surtout Derek qui voulait toujours tout en temps et en heure, si ce n'est pas avant même qu'il ne formule sa demande.

 **###**

 **\- Quand je te dis que j'ai passé une journée de fou !**

Le jeune blond le regarda amusé

 **\- Pour quelqu'un s'étend fait, je cite, agresser sexuellement tu te porte comme un charme.**

Stiles maugréa

 **\- Oui bon, il m'a juste embrassé après avoir dit que j'étais à lui, genre je suis un objet, je vous jure.**

Adam sembla réfléchir puis adopta une mine boudeuse.

 **\- Et il ne t'est pas venue à l'esprit qu'il t'aime ?**

Stiles manqua de s'étrangler. Avait-il bien entendu ? Derek, aimé ? Lui qui plus est ? La bonne blague.

 **\- Ahh c'était trop beau de tomber sur quelqu'un de magnifique qui n'est pas déjà pris en chasse.**

Stiles le regarda vexé.

 **\- Je suis toujours là hein et je ne suis pas un petit lapin apeuré !**

 **\- Hum je t'aurai plutôt comparé à une biche.**

Stiles prit à son tour une mine boudeuse avant de craquer et de sourire, accompagnant le beau blond.

 **\- Mais plus sérieusement, je suis sûre qu'il en pince pour toi**

 **\- Mouai … Non, j'vois pas comment il pourrait être attiré par moi en plus c'est un handicapé des sentiments et de la société en général. C'est juste pas possible même pas envisageable quand tu connais le gusse je te le dit !**

 **\- Ahhh mais en fait toi aussi t'en pince pour lui !**

Cette fois ci Stiles recracha le contenue de son verre avant de regarder le blond et de virer au rouge. Cette discussion en premier lieux fort sympathique tournée au cauchemar. Derek l'aimer et lui l'aimer aussi ? Mais ou le blond allait chercher de telle sornette sérieusement ? Il commença à nettoyer la table pour se donner contenance tout en cherchant quoi répondre.

 **\- Tu sais, tes joues parlent pour toi ! Et surtout si tu n'étais pas un minimum attiré par lui tu n'aurais pas réagis comme tu l'as fait.**

 **\- Je suis juste gêné parce que tout le monde nous à regarder, rien de plus !**

Le blondinet rigola puis but son verre avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois et de s'emparer de la main de Stiles qui s'occuper toujours à nettoyer ses dégâts.

 **\- Stiles, je pense que tu es quelqu'un de vraiment formidable alors cesse de te dénigrer tout le temps ok ? Et ne me rappelle pas tant que tu n'es pas au clair avec tes sentiments, j'ai pas envie de m'engager dans une voie sans issus.**

Adam lui sourit gentiment et Stiles daigna finalement le regarder.

 **\- Ouai, je comprends désolé pour tout ça.**

Le blond se contenta de lui sourire puis se leva pour partir, laissant Stiles seul.

 _ **Dans le chapitre suivant : « N'ai crainte petit ange tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, tu n'as rien fait qui mérite d'être punis. »**_

* * *

 **RAR**

 **Avalon Callahan:** Pourquoi tout le monde pense qu'Adam est louche. Je sais pas, il est tout beau tout mignon pourtant, le pauvre, tant de haine sur lui !

 **brookedaviiis** : Stiles à 17 ans, ton hypothèse est plutôt intéressante et pour le coup j'ai bien ris mais non désolé =p Mais j'imagine plutôt bien Stiles avec une super aura Néphiliem, toutes ces conneries qu'il nous ferait !

Voila, la suite arrive donc début novembre et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu personnellement j'ai adoré écrire la partie "préparatif du rencard". Je suis aussi contente d'avoir fait un peu avancer le Sterek mais dite vous qu'un pas en avant 3 pas en arrière ;)


	6. Chapitre 5 : Petit Ange

Petit résumé du chapitre précédent : Après que Stiles soit parti, tous ses amis décident de partir à se recherche afin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'est pas encore attiré des ennuis. C'est finalement Derek qui le retrouve et le surprend ainsi dans les bras d'Adam. Quand Stiles rentre enfin chez lui il se fait copieusement engueuler par Derek qui finit par l'embrasser. Plus tard dans la soirée, Stiles revoit Adam qui lui propose une théorie intéressante : Derek serait attiré par lui tout comme lui serait intéressé par Derek.

 **Chapitre 5 : Petit Ange**

 _ **Plus tôt dans la journée**_

 _Du côté Scott/Kira_

 **\- Tu t'inquiètes pour Stiles ?**

Le brun soupira longuement et hocha la tête. S'inquiéter, cela resté encore faible pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. La vive réaction de son frère de cœur l'avait un instant replongé dans un passé qu'il voulait oublier … Un rire amer raisonna en lui. Lui qui prônait l'importance de la vérité … Ses amis tomberaient de bien haut si ils venaient un jour à apprendre la vérité.

A l'époque il n'avait pas réfléchis ne réalisant pas ce qui s'était réellement passé lors de cette nuit, il s'en était remis au adulte tout comme Stiles. Cependant plus tard, quand il avait réalisé ce qu'ils avaient fait, il était déjà trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Un long soupire amer s'échappa de ses lèvres ce qui alerta de suite Kira qui commençait de mieux en mieux à comprendre le brun.

 **\- Scott qu'est ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure au juste avec Stiles ?**

Le dénommé se contenta de hausser les épaules tentant de faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas en parler ce qui fit rouler des yeux la jeune asiatique qui lui attrapa la main et plongea son regard dans celui-ci de son vis-à-vis. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant que Scott ne détourne le regard signant sa défaite.

 **\- C'est juste que Stiles a énormément prié pour sa mère qui était quelqu'un de vraiment bien alors depuis il à un peu de mal avec les croyants un peu trop pieux.**

Kira relâcha la main de jeune homme et soupira avant de marmonner qu'il fallait vraiment le retrouver avant qu'il ne s'attire tous les êtres mystiques du coin. Scott ne put s'empêcher d'emmètre un petit rire. Stiles avait toujours eu le don d'être là ou il ne devait pas mais il finissait toujours pas s'en sortir, peut être était-il réellement un demi-ange en finalement.

 _Du côté Peter/Sam_

 **\- Alors comme ça vous avez un ange dans votre équipe, vous ne fait pas dans la demi mesure vous hein ?**

 **\- Tu peux parler, vous avez un Néphilim plus Parish qui est apparemment plus puissant que Cas.**

Peter se renfrogna le blond marquant des points.

 **\- Pour notre défense, on ne savait pas pour eux deux.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas encore après quoi on court mais je pense qu'on aura bien besoin de toute cette puissance.**

Peter observa un instant le blond tout en l'humant discrètement. Cet homme sentait définitivement la mort. Intrigué, il se risqua alors à poser la question au principal intéressé qui lui répondit après un bref temps d'hésitation qu'il possédait en lui du sang de démon ce qui devait expliquer son odeur.

 **\- Alors ton frère aussi est un demi-démon ?**

 **\- Ah non, je ne suis pas un demi-démon je suis humain mais j'ai du sang de démon qui circule en moi se serait long à expliquer … Mais je suis un humain tout comme mon frère.**

L'ancien Alpha continua de l'observer un instant. Il désirait en savoir plus sur ce petit groupe atypique mais il estimait déjà avoir été bien insolent en posant une telle question un peu plus tôt et il ne voulait pas trop le brusquer car il comptait bien obtenir toutes les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait.

###

Derek rentra chez lui après un temps qui lui sembla infiniment long. Heureusement l'habitation était vide de toute forme de vie ce qui le soulagea tout de suite. Il n'était pas d'humeur à subir l'interrogatoire de son parent. Il alla s'échouer sur le canapé puis regarda le vide.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Avec ça Stiles allait le détester. Il venait de réussir à faire fuir la seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais jugé et qui lui donné tout sans jamais rien lui demander en retour. Il se détestait et surtout son loup qui avait eu cette soudaine pulsion d'embrasser le plus jeune après avoir gentiment lancé que celui-ci lui appartenait.

Il soupira.

Pas de dégout, pas d'énervement, il soupirait juste de frustration. Car il en avait voulu tellement plus après le baisé au quel le jeune homme avait participé de peur, sans doute, de le mettre en rogne. Oui, lui et son loup en avait voulu tellement plus. Il avait apprécié ça, tout comme il avait finis par apprécier et chérir l'être qu'est Stiles.

Et pour avoir aimé ça, il se détestait encore plus. Il avait abusé du jeune homme, s'imposant à lui, sans lui laissé une solution de replis. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et repensa à ces derniers jours. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait ressentit sans jamais réussir à mettre les bons mots dessus et maintenant, il comprenait enfin pourquoi il s'était sentis aussi trahit par le jeune.

Il aimait cet humain incorrigible qui se trouvait toujours là où il ne fallait pas mais au combien formidable, sincère et fidèle.

Depuis combien de temps ? Il ne saurait le dire tant il n'en avait pas eu conscience jusque là. Pourtant maintenant qu'il savait, qu'il comprenait enfin, il se trouvait dans une impasse. Le jeune homme ne voudrait probablement plus jamais lui parler et même si celui-ci acceptait, était-il réellement près à lui avouer ses sentiments tout justes avoués ? Était-il prêt à se prendre une veste ? Était-il prêt à assumer tout simplement ?

Des sentiments contradictoires commencèrent à s'animer en lui et le loup commençait également à pointer le bout de son nez voulant être entendu.

Joie, colère. Il était plus qu'heureux d'avoir enfin compris ces sentiments pour l'hyperactif – le loup sembla ronronner- mais il était en colère de la manière dont cela s'était produit et surtout en colère d'avoir faillit à sa propre promesse de ne plus jamais aimer –le loup s'agita semblant vouloir dire à quelle point cette promesse était stupide-.

Quiétude, crainte. Il avait la soudaine impression d'avoir enfin trouvé sa vraie place – Le loup hurla son approbation faisant frissonner son propriétaire- mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à Kate –son loup grogna de mécontentement- et surtout d'avoir peur du rejet du plus jeune – le loup hurla de nouveau cherchant à faire comprendre en vain à son colocataire ce qu'était Stiles pour eux-.

Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Il devait s'excuser en bonne et dû forme. Il commençait à partir quand un bâillement s'échappa des ses lèvres. Il se stoppa net réalisant qu'il n'avait pas dormis depuis vingt quatre heures. Il fit volte face et monta dans sa chambre se doutant que l'humain devait sans doute dormir pour récupérer. Il se déshabilla puis se mit dans le lit où il s'endormit en quelques minutes malgré le débat intérieur qui faisait encore rage.

###

Derek se réveilla vers seize heures requinqué. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il savait exactement quoi faire de sa personne. Il s'habilla rapidement, s'empara des ses clefs puis sortis en trombe de l'appartement.

Il ne savait et n'était sûr que d'une chose : Il devait s'excuser et tentait de rattraper le coup après du jeune homme.

Après dix minutes de route à conduire sans doute trop vite, il arriva enfin devant la demeure Stilinski. Le doute s'initia alors dans ses entrailles, ses craintes jusqu'alors endormis refaisant surface.

 **\- Derek ?**

Le loup sursauta surpris d'entendre l'objet de son tourment. Plongé dans ses craintes et questionnements il ne l'avait ni vue ni entendu arriver près de la voiture. Le loup observa alors le jeune humain qui semblait affreusement gêné mais il ne décela aucune trace de colère ou de sentiments négatifs dans le genre. Un semblant d'espoir s'insinua en lui, lui rendant un peu de courage.

Il sortit de la voiture sous le regard de Stiles. Il se posa sur la camaro puis pris une grande inspiration.

 **\- Je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure.**

Stiles sembla un instant surpris, sans doute pas habitué à voir le loup s'excuser. Finalement il lui sourit doucement et l'invita en rentrer dans la maison pour être plus à l'aise. Derek le suivit sans broncher. Peut être s'était-il trompé finalement. Il s'en voulut d'avoir oublié à qui il avait à faire.

Bien sûre que Stiles allait lui pardonner ! On parle de Stiles là.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la chambre du plus jeune une fois qui eurent franchis le seuil de la maison. Aussitôt fait, Stiles plongea dans son lit avec un long soupire de contentement.

 **\- Tu dormais ?**

Le plus jeune rigola doucement et regarda Derek.

 **\- Non, j'ai déjà un peu dormis mais je me posais trop de questions …**

Il mordit sa lèvre visiblement gêné par cette révélation. Un long silence s'en suivis, les deux hommes laissant leur regard se croiser sans réellement se rencontrer.

 **\- Tu sais … plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que ca ne m'a pas tant déranger que ca … que tu m'embrasse …**

Un nouveau silence suivis mais cette fois si, les regards s'accrochèrent se sondant, essayant de se comprendre, de faire passer des messages. C'est alors que Stiles se leva pour s'approcher du loup qui se tenait toujours près de la porte. Il se planta alors devant lui, de magnifiques rougeurs habillant ses joues. Derek le regarda encore plus intensément, subjuguait par sa beauté.

Il avait follement envie de l'embrasser, de le faire sien mais il n'osait pas bouger ayant peur de brusquer le plus jeune. Il ne devait plus commettre la moindre erreur. Et soudain il sentit une douce pression s'exercer sur ses lèvres. Le baisé se voulait doux et le jeune homme ne semblait pas très sûr de lui mais Derek se sentit fondre. Par instinct, ses mains allèrent se loger sur la hanche et sur la nuque du plus jeune, jeune qui installa bientôt ses propres mains derrière la nuque de Derek. Le baisé se fit alors plus intense et Stiles quémanda de lui même l'accès à la bouche du plus vieux qui ne se fit pas prier pour l'entre ouvrir, permettant aux deux langues avides de caresse d'enfin se rencontrer.

Le baisé sembla durer toute une vie de bonheur.

Le plus jeune soupira d'aise se qui fit doucement frissonner le loup. Instinctivement Stiles se colla un peu plus à son vis-à-vis se frottant presque imperceptiblement contre lui. Le loup se tendit, sentant le plaisir grimper en flèche. A son tour il attira un peu plus Stiles à lui et commença à le pousser vers le lit. Quand le plus jeune toucha le lit, il stoppa le baisé pour offrir un sourire ravissant au loup qui le lui rendit bien. Derek le poussa alors tendrement mais fermement sur le lit, transformant le sourire heureux du plus jeune en un fin sourire amusé.

Derek admira un court instant Stiles, le détaillant cherchant à enregistrer le moindre petit détail de sa personne. Stiles se mit alors en rougir sans doute gêné par cette observation. Derek se mordit doucement la lèvre fixant avec intensité Stiles. Il crevait d'envie de s'allonger sur lui, de découvrir la peau du plus jeune, de la gouter, de le posséder mais il avait toujours peur de le brusquer et d'ainsi le perdre pour toujours.

Soudain une main tiède se glissa entre le sienne puis l'agrippa pour le tirer. Ne s'y attendant pas, il se laissa choir sur le plus jeune qui le regardait avec malice semblant comprendre les doutes et craintes du plus vieux qui le remercier en silence. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec passion et envie. Le loup s'installa alors plus confortablement passant ses deux jambes entres celles du plus jeunes qui ne se fit pas prier pour les écarter plus que de nécessaire.

Dans le feu de l'action, Derek osa passer une main sous le teeshirt du plus jeune touchant enfin à sa peau claire qui était incroyablement douce au touché. Stiles effectua le même geste goutant ainsi au plaisir de toucher le torse ferme du loup sur lequel il avait depuis toujours bavé.

Ils se découvrirent mutuellement savourant ce nouveau plaisir, cette nouvelle façon d'être ensemble.

Derek se redressa alors sous le regard agacé d'un Stiles quémandeur et déjà en grand manque de contact. Le plus vieux souris et enleva le sweet du plus jeune après avoir enlevé dans une lenteur calculé son propre teeshirt. Ils s'observèrent, se dévorèrent des yeux puis se sautèrent dessus pour s'embrasser avec encore plus de passion que précédemment.

Leurs corps se remboitèrent comme si ils s'étaient toujours connus et chacun des deux hommes toucha, palpa le corps de l'autres dans des mouvements pressés et complètement désorganisés. Les soupires et gémissement se firent petit à petit bien plus présent, surtout quand Derek parsema le cou du plus jeune de baisés papillons émoustillant ses sens. Le loup en profita pour humer l'odeur du jeune homme à pleins poumons, s'enivrant de celle-ci. Il se sentit défaillir et ses baisés devinrent encore plu présent, tirant de longs soupires d'aise à un Stiles appréciateur.

Après avoir dévoré le cou du jeune, il descendit lentement sur ses pectoraux finement dessiné et s'attaqua avec empressement aux tétons qui devaient être très sensible en vue du long gémissement qu'avait poussé Stiles. Derek s'y attarda alors un moment les torturants, l'un avec sa langue et l'autre avec sa main.

Il reprit sa course qui pris vite fin quand il rencontra le jean du plus jeune qui représentait en cette instant une barrière agaçante qu'il ne se fut pas prier pour enlever rapidement. Aussitôt le jean enlevait, il s'empressa de fondre sur les lèvres de Stiles pour un baisé passionné.

Après une longue minute de baisé intense le plus jeune repoussa le plus vieux dans le but de l'allonger sur le lit et de s'installer sur lui, tout comme Derek une minute auparavant. Stiles affichait de magnifiques rougeurs et dans un but réconfortant, Derek déposa une main sur la joue de l'humain tout en le fixant avec intensité et émerveillement comme si le jeune était la plus belle des choses.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau et le dominant laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps musclé et ferme du dominé. Stiles se mit alors à se déhancher langoureusement sur le bassin du plus vieux, lui tirant une longue râle de plaisir, étouffé entre leurs lèvres.

 **\- Derek, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime …**

De nouvelles rougeurs peuplèrent les joues et les oreilles de Stiles qui continuait de se déhancher sur le loup qui le regardait subjugué.

Stiles l'acceptait, Stiles l'aimais.

 **\- Stiles, moi aussi je t…**

Derek ouvrit soudainement les yeux et reprit conscience de la réalité. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar qui lui donnait une folle envie de taper n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui. Il s'empara avec horreur de son portable qui ne cessait de faire du bruit et répondit d'un ton bourru.

 **\- Quoi, putain ?!**

 **\- Derek, Stiles ne va pas bien j'ai besoin d'aide !**

###

Dean soupira longuement. Il avait diablement faim, en même temps il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé à midi, trop plongé dans les recherches aux quelles il avait daigné assister, et il était maintenant près de vingt et une heure. Il pesta sur son frère qui mettait une plombe pour allez chercher quelques trucs à grignoter et contre Lydia qui les avaient gardé aussi longtemps pour ses maudites recherches qui n'avaient toujours rien données.

Il se laissa tomber mollement sur l'unique lit de leur nouvelle chambre d'hôtel et soupira de plus belle. Ce même soupire attira le regard de Castiel sur Dean.

 **\- Dean, pourquoi n'y a-t-il qu'un lit ?**

 **\- Une envie subite d'embêter mon petit frère, rien de bien important. D'ailleurs en parlant de chose importante, pourquoi as tu frissonné quand tu as compris que l'adjoint au shériff était un être surnaturel Cas ?**

L'ange se pinça la lèvre puis détourna son regard pour ne pas à avoir à affronter celui vert de son vis-à-vis. Dean leva les yeux au ciel puis se leva et se dirigea vers l'ange pour le forcer à lui faire face.

 **\- Cas ?**

 **\- Je crois que j'ai eu peur …**

Le visage de Castiel était habité par la honte mais également par un bonheur sans borne se qui décontenança le chasseur un court instant.

 **\- Cas, je suis très heureux pour toi qui tu puisses ressentir ce genre de sentiment très humain, mais là, ça m'inquiètes plus qu'autre chose car si toi, tu as peur je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qu'est Parrish.**

L'ange sembla réfléchir puis soupira à son tour et approuva d'un simple mouvement de tête les paroles de Dean. Celui-ci se radoucit puis posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ange avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- On va finir par te faire découvrir tous les sentiments humains hein ? C'est bien que tu y arrives !**

 **\- C'est grâce à toi Dean.**

Le dénommé lâcha de l'épaule de l'ange sous la surprise puis secoua légèrement la tête.

 **\- Non Cas, c'est seulement à toi que tu le doit, tu ne m'es pas redevable.**

Instantanément le visage de Dean se crispa et se fut à son tour de se détourner du regard bleu. Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant aux paroles de son protégé. Redevable, il ne connaissait pas ce mot ou tout du moins ne le comprenait pas réellement. En fait il ne comprenait pas ce principe de donnant/donné pour lui quant on fait quelque chose s'est pour le faire et non pas pour recevoir quelques chose par la suite. Cependant il avait parfaitement compris que les humains fonctionnaient ainsi. Alors normalement il devrait justement être redevable. Il continua de réfléchir et soudain, il se rappela qu'une autres variable pouvait entrer en jeu : un sentiment de culpabilité. Un fronça les sourcils. De quoi pouvait bien se sentir coupable Dean ?

 **\- De quoi te sens-tu coupable ?**

Aussitôt le chasseur se retourna de nouveau vers l'ange une expression de surprise collé au visage. Dans ces moments, il détestait que Castiel comprenne mieux le fonctionnement humain.

 **\- Cas, ca n'a pas d'importance, tu ne me dois rien c'est tout, cherche pas plus loin.**

 **\- Pour moi c'est important Dean, alors explique moi !**

Le chasseur le regarda surpris puis agacé face à cet entêtement. Il n'avait pas envie de lui expliquer, il n'aimait pas partager ce genre de chose.

 **\- Cas, laisse tombé …**

 **\- Qu'il laisse tomber quoi ?**

Les deux hommes déjà présents se retournèrent comme un seul vers Sam qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre sans même toquer.

 **\- Rien. Tu n'as pas oublié les tartes au moins ?**

 **\- Non ne t'inquiètes pas Dean.**

Sam tendis la part de Dean que celui-ci s'empressa de prendre avant d'aller s'installer à l'unique table de la chambre. Sam regarda alors Castiel qui semblait agacer et qui devait visiblement se retenir de dire quelque chose en vue de ses lèvres pincées et de son froncement de sourcil. Apparemment, il avait interrompu une discussion importante entre ces deux là. Il soupira discrètement puis rejoignit son frère qui mangeait avec sa classe habituelle.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard une furie rousse déboula subitement dans la chambre faisant sursauter les trois hommes.

 **\- Je crois qu'il se réveille !**

Aussitôt les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers la rousse qui courrait de nouveau vers la seconde chambre d'hôtel. Dès leur arrivé, ils purent en effet constater que Parrish bougeait dans tous les sens, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Lydia retourna à son chevet puis pris délicatement sa main. Ses traits étaient tirés par l'angoisse. Elle s'avait que quelque chose était mort chez l'adjoint et elle avait peur de savoir de quoi il en retournait exactement. Castiel s'approcha un peu plus à son tour, retenant au mieux ses frissons et sa peur. Il posa sa main sur le front de Parrish, souhaitant vérifier l'état de celui-ci, mais il la retira vivement quand il y sentit une brulure vive.

De suite après, Parrish ouvrit les yeux.

 **\- Ça a commencé.**

Lydia s'écarta de Parrish dont la voix caverneuse et profonde l'avait surprise puis elle croisa son regard orange flamboyant qui lui rappelait un peu celui de Kira. Elle lui sourit puis se réinstalla à ses côtés. Elle savait qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance.

 **\- Où suis-je ?**

 **\- Tu es à l'hôtel, tout vas bien nous sommes là pour te protéger.**

Parrish regarda autour de lui et tomba sur les trois hommes se tenant plus en retrait. Il les observa longuement et plus spécifiquement Castiel. Celui-ci tentait de faire face à se regard mais il se sentait faible, petit. Il fin sourire étira les lèvres de Parrish puis il rigola franchement.

 **\- Aurais-tu peur de moi petit ange ?**

Castiel se crispa, la peur ne faisant que grandir un peu plus à chaque instant. Toujours un sourire aux lèvres, l'adjoint se leva gracieusement et s'approcha de Castiel sans porter la moindre attention à Lydia. L'ange ne bougea pas d'un millimètre même quand Parrish posa sa main sur sa joue la caressant de son pouce.

 **\- N'ai crainte petit ange tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, tu n'as rien fait qui mérite d'être punis.**

La créature pencha sa tête sur le côté sondant son vis-à-vis puis sembla comprendre quelque chose. Elle retira alors sa main puis lui sourit plus tendrement, tout en ignorant les regards noirs de Dean.

 **\- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis alors, qu'importe, je n'ai pas le temps, mon hôte est encore trop faible pour le moment, vous devez nous protéger, il vient nous chercher.**

Aussitôt le regard flamboyant disparu tout comme la sensation lourde que ressentait Castiel jusque là. Parrish tourna de l'œil et fut rattraper de justesse par Dean qui le secoua vivement.

 **\- Qui vient de chercher bordel, répond !**

 **\- Dean lâche le, il n'est plus là !**

Le chasseur regarda l'ange puis consentit à se calmer et aida ainsi l'adjoint à s'assoir sur le lit un peu plus loin.

 **\- Qu'est ce qui m'arrive … Je me souviens avoir voulu me rendre au motel puis plus rien et maintenant je me retrouve quand même ici ….**

 **\- Ta voiture devait être piégé mais tu as survécu à l'explosion sans la moindre blessure.**

Parrish fit le tour de sa personne et constata en effet qu'il n'avait aucunes séquelles physiques.

 **\- Je suis l'un d'entre vous ?**

En posant la question il s'était retourné vers Lydia qui approuva d'un simple mouvement de tête. Il grimaça puis pris sa tête entre ses mains. La pièce se plongea dans un silence lourd qui fut soudainement interrompue par la porte s'ouvrant dans un énorme bruit sourd. Tout le monde sursauta et les deux chasseurs s'emparèrent de leurs armes qu'ils rengainèrent rapidement quand ils reconnurent Derek, Scott et Stiles qui semblait inconscient.

 **\- Que s'est-il passé ? Je croyais que vous l'aviez retrouvé ?!**

 **\- C'est le cas mais il m'a appelé vers vingt et une heure et racontant n'importe quoi et le temps que j'arrive il était inconscient !,** s'exclama Scott qui semblait à bout.

 **\- Allonger le sur l'autre lit,** ordonna Lydia

Ils l'allongèrent donc sur le lit et Derek remonta presque aussi tôt le pull de l'adolescent inconscient lessant ainsi entrevoir la blessure qu'il avait sentie dès son arrivé. Dans un même souffle les deux frères dirent le même mot : Le Cannibale.

 **\- Comment ça le Cannibale ?**

Derek les dévisageait avec horreur, tout comme Lydia, Scott et Parrish.

 **\- Intuition, en tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est que l'arrivé du cannibale et loin d'être un hasard, il est là pour toi,** il pointa du toi Parrish qui tressaillit **, si on trouve ce que tu es ou trouvera qui il est !,** lança Dean sûr de lui **.**

Dans le chapitre suivant : « Des rires raisonnèrent en son sein lui arrachant un violent frisson d'horreur. Bientôt les rires implacables, cruels, minaudèrent sur le monstre qu'il était devenu, qu'il avait toujours été.»

* * *

Voici donc le fin de ce chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :) Et oui Stiles toujours au devant des problèmes, toujours ahah. Si vous saviez !

Sinon j'ai décidé à présent, vue que j'avance bien dans l'écriture, de publier tout les début et moitié du mois !

N'hésitez pas a faire part de vos impressions et de votre avis surtout !

A début novembre !

Rar

Avalon Callahan La prochaine fois je ferai un gros moche pour qu'il soit moins louche alors ;)


	7. Chapitre 6 : Regrets

Petit résumé du chapitre précédent : _Derek réalise enfin ses sentiments pour Stiles et alors qu'il ne sait toujours pas s'il est près à les assumer et si le jeune humain voudra encore lui parler, il rêve que ses sentiments sont acceptés avant que Scott ne l'appelle en panique. Stiles avait des problèmes. De son côté Lydia, Castiel, Dean et Sam « rencontrent » l'être surnaturel qui a pris pour hôte Parrish. Celui-ci semble connaitre les anges et être amical. Juste après la disparition de la créature Derek et Scott ramènent un Stiles inconscient qui aurait été mordu par le Cannibale._

 **Chapitre 6 : Regrets**

Il lui semblait entendre des voix, des voix qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre. Cela demandé bien trop d'effort de se concentrer sur les sons lui arrivant plus comme des bourdonnements irritants. Il se sentait faible, vidé et aucuns de ses membres ne semblaient vouloir lui répondre. Seuls ses yeux étaient à l'écoute de son cerveau mais ceux-ci ne pouvaient contempler que l'obscurité ambiante, ne leur permettant pas de dissocier la moindre forme, le moindre indice sur le lieu où il se trouvait. Et ces bourdonnements incessants…

Il eut envie d'hurler, de se lever et courir mais rien ne se produisit.

Il était captif de son propre corps.

L'angoisse grandissante et ne pouvant rien faire d'autre pour s'exprimer, il se mit à pleurer de rage et de peur. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Où était-il ? Tant de questions auxquelles il ne pouvait répondre et ce noir, ces bourdonnements …

Il allait devenir fou.

Il ne pouvait pas se retrouver avec seulement sa conscience et ses questionnements, il devait bouger, s'occuper l'esprit par autres choses que ses pensées sans fins ni buts. Il allait devenir fou et personne ne serait là pour le sauver de la folie.

Pas de Scott, pas de Derek. Personne. Juste le néant.

Il pleurait encore quand un changement infime se produisit. Il ressentit son corps, les picotements qui l'habitait. Qu'il était heureux. Oui, peut-être n'allait-il pas finir seul et fou dans la nuit ! Mais son bonheur fut bien vite renversait par la douleur. Ses membres jusqu'alors presque insensibles lui donnaient la soudaine impression de lui être arraché ou découpé, voir les deux en même temps.

Il avait peur, mal et il était terriblement seul dans cette noirceur.

Soudainement il sentit son corps chuté, lui arrachant son premier cri de terreur pure. Il lui sembla tomber une éternité durant laquelle, petit à petit, ses yeux captèrent de plus en plus de lumière. Il ne saurait mettre de mot sur ce qu'il voyait mais cela ne présageait rien de bon augure pour lui. Alors il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit la sensation de chute s'était estompée et il se tenait au près de Scott. Il le regarda avec de gros yeux ce qui sembla alerter le métisse qui l'interrogea du regard.

 **\- Pourquoi as-tu dix ans Scott ?**

 **\- Et bien … pour la même raison que toi je suppose** , répondit Scott blasé par la question.

Stiles le regarda encore plus incrédule puis regarda ce qui lui semblait le plus logique à regarder : ses pieds. Il grimaça en constatant que ceux-ci étaient moitié moins grands que d'ordinaire. Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ? Fébrile il tâtonna son corps sous les regards amusé et soucieux de son frère de cœur.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-il dans le Stiles de dix ans ? Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il se trouvait dans le chambre de Scott et distinct il confirma que tout cela allait mal finir. Soudain, un rire mauvais raisonna dans son esprit ce qui le fit trembler de tout son être et, comme en écho au rire, les souvenirs de son agression le revinrent en mémoire. Le rire s'amplifia puis se stoppa aussi vite qu'il avait commencé pour susurrer au creux de son oreille.

 **\- 1, 2 ou 3 ?**

Le jeune homme frissonna de nouveau et empêcha son cerveau de penser aux trois chiffres qui lui étaient proposés si … gentiment. La voix rigola de nouveau puis il ressentit comme une pression sur sa jeune épaule. Il réfréna un mouvement de rejet ne souhaitant pas empirer sa situation.

 **\- Et bien, et bien pour un humain tu es plutôt résistant** , il sembla le humer puis éclata d'un rire amer, **je vois je vois, je comprends mieux pourquoi mon frère voulait s'occuper de toi en particulier il a dû te flairer dès notre arrivé** , il rit de nouveau, **qu'importe, je vais donc choisir pour toi. 1 serait trop gentil surtout pour ta résistance et 3 ne sera pas utile tu es toujours hanté par le Nogistune donc 2 semble être le bon choix !**

 **\- Qui es-tu ?**

 **\- Cela n'a aucune importance, tu le sauras au moment voulu, de toute manière tu ne te souviendras pas de cette discussion. Allez, bon voyage dans ton enfer personnel.**

Stiles ne put réprimer un nouveau frisson et alors qu'il allait protester, il se sentit comme happer par la conscience de son jeune lui et la peur le pris aux tripes. Bientôt il n'était plus qu'une « case » consciencieusement rangée dans le fin fond du cerveau de son lui plus jeune. Sa conscience actuelle était là s'en vraiment l'être, elle ne pouvait qu'observer et attendre, attendre d'être marqué au fer rouge.

###

Une porte s'ouvrant et se refermant alerta les deux jeunes enfants tranquillement en train de jouer, ayant complétement oublié le comportement étrange de Stiles qui était de toute manière chose courante. Ils se regardèrent le sourire aux lèvres, puis se levèrent pour courir dans le couloir menant aux escaliers. Alors qu'ils allaient descendre précipitamment les dits escaliers, ils se stoppèrent, surpris d'y trouver Rafael, le père de Scott, et non pas Mélissa sa mère. Après un court instant de flottement Scott s'empara de la manche de Stiles dans le but de le tirer loin de son père. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

 **\- Scott qui s'est ?**

Le jeune métisse regarda tour à tour son père puis Stiles qui lui-même l'interrogeait du regard. Le jeune hyperactif n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de rencontrer Rafael et s'était toujours en lieu public, surtout l'église en y repensant, mais il estimait l'avoir fait assez souvent pour qu'il se souvienne de lui. Constatent que le jeune Scott ne lui répondrait pas, il se détourna vers son père et le jaugea longuement, cherchant à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il voyait. Le regard de Rafael semblait agar, perdu et pourtant il lançait des éclairs qui lui était clairement destiné ce qui le fit instinctivement reculé quand le père de Scott commença à monter les escaliers.

 **\- Je t'avais pourtant interdit d'inviter qui que ce soit non ?**

Scott frissonna et lança un regard désolé et désespéré à Stiles ce qui ne le rassura pas. Il n'avait jamais accroché avec Rafael, qu'il trouvait inintéressant, absolument pas drôle et particulièrement froid et il s'était déjà demandé plusieurs fois comment Mélissa, qui était l'exact opposé, pouvait aimer cet homme. Et jusqu'à ce jour sa question ne lui avait jamais autant trituré les méninges.

Plus il s'approchait plus il le révulsait au plus profond de son être.

Scott se positionna devant son ami, espérant le protéger de se père violent qui ne supportait pas la présence d'étrangers dans sa maison. Il se détesté de mettre en danger son seul véritable ami, il l'avait fait pas pur égoïsme car il en avait marre d'être seul, bien sûr il y avait sa mère, mais celle-ci perdait petit à petit son sourire et ses forces à force d'être frappé par son mari alcoolique. Alors il avait invité Stiles, ce garçon qu'il jugeait si fort et si agréable et par sa faute il se retrouvait maintenant en danger car il n'avait pas su être fort. Plongé dans sa torpeur il n'avait pas vue son père si proche d'eux et s'emparer avec violence de son bras et le jeter tout proche des marches d'escalier.

Rafael et Stiles se toisèrent longuement. Comment un homme si proche de Dieu en apparence pouvait être un tel monstre ? Qui pouvait bien faire ça à son propre fils ? Quelques centimètres plus loin et Scott aurait très bien pu mourir. Comment Dieu pouvait-il laissé passer ce genre de chose ? Il posa un quart de seconde son regard sur Scott qui était à présent pétrifié de peur et c'est là que la réalité le frappa encore plus.

C'était loin d'être la première fois que Rafael frappait son fils.

 _Tu es un monstre Stiles, ne pas t'être rendu compte d'une telle chose, cela dur depuis des années._ Oui il était un monstre, il ne valait sans doute pas mieux que cet … Homme. Il frissonna violement, non pas de peur, mais bien de rage. Rage contre cet être infâme et contre lui-même d'avoir était aussi aveugle. _Tue le pour expier tes fautes._ Ne réfléchissant plus, il poussa violement le père de Scott qui partit en arrière et trébucha sur son fils, finissant ainsi sa course en bas des escaliers avec un craquement sourd. _Bien maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'un seul monstre ici, toi._ Le jeune Stiles se crispa et réalisa soudain la portée de son geste. Il se précipita en bas des escaliers et constata que Rafael était mort. Des larmes silencieuses s'échappèrent de ses yeux grands ouverts sous l'horreur de la situation.

Un cri retentit soudain. Mélissa. _Tu as tué son mari que pensera-t-elle de toi ? Ne devrais-tu pas mourir à ton tour Stiles ?_ Les pleurs du jeune garçon redoublèrent de plus belle, se laissant choir aux côtés de l'homme à présent sans vie.

Des rires raisonnèrent en son sein lui arrachant un violent frisson d'horreur. Bientôt les rires implacables, cruels, minaudèrent sur le monstre qu'il était devenu, qu'il avait toujours été. Ses pleurs redoublèrent de plus belle.

Dans sa torpeur, il n'avait pas vue Scott descendre maladroitement les escaliers et expliquer d'une voix tremblante les événements. La mère sera son fils afin de le réconforter puis voulu porter une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Stiles mais celui en sentant le contact et en ouvrant à la suite les yeux eu un violent mouvement de recul. Il se recroquevillât sur lui-même.

Et le temps passa sans que rien ne change. Il avait tué un homme. Il était un monstre.

 **\- Tu es un monstre, tu as déjà tué, et je suis la suivante ?! AVOUE ?! CONFESSE-TOI MONSTRE !**

Le jeune garçon se releva subitement regardant avec horreur la personne se tenant devant lui. Et sans réaliser ce qui lui arrivait-il se prit une claque magistral le faisant retomber à terre durement.

 **\- Non … Maman je t' ….**

Elle se jeta alors sur lui le frappant de nouveau tout en hurlant ce qu'il lui inspirait. Il ne fit rien pour stopper les coups faiblissant de sa mère. Il n'arrivait même plus à pleurer, il n'en avait pas le droit, il méritait ce qui lui arrivait.

Et soudain les coups cessèrent d'eux même. Tout était calme, terriblement calme. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le néant infini de la nuit. Il hoqueta d'horreur et d'angoisse.

Il était un monstre. Il était seul. Il faisait nuit. Il avait mal. Il avait peur.

Et pourtant il savait qu'il méritait tout cela.

###

Quand il reprit conscience après ce qu'il lui sembla des années et qu'il voulut ouvrir les yeux, la lumière lancinante lui vrilla les pupilles. Au moins il n'était plus dans le noir complet. Il frissonna, repensant à la mort de Rafael et de sa mère. Il frissonna de nouveau en passant à eux et il lui sembla de nouveau entendre la voix qu'il qualifia comme grave de son propre esprit. Car cela ne pouvait être autre chose que son esprit ? N'est-ce pas ? Oui, son esprit désabusé par ce qu'il était devenu. Rien d'autre.

 **\- Hey, Stiles mon pote ça va ?**

Il voulut répondre à la voix qu'il ne reconnut pas, sa gorge semblait encore trop douloureuse pour le faire de manière convenable. La voix lui indiqua alors qu'il lui apportait à boire ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir, hochant d'un coup bref la tête. Il se redressa fébrile sur ce qu'il identifia comme un lit puis entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. Intelligent, il les ouvrit millimètre par millimètre et bientôt il put observer succinctement son environnement. L'ensemble, terne sans grande décoration et encore moins de décoration personnel, ressemblait à un studio ou alors à une chambre d'hôtel. Il était bel et bien sur un lit, lit se trouvant dans le recoin gauche de la pièce juste à côté de la fenêtre. Fenêtre qui laissait filtrer les rayons lumineux du soleil. La matinée était déjà bien avancée.

Il voulut se lever, observer à travers cette fenêtre mon son corps lui refusa catégoriquement. Tout son corps lui semblait lourd, tiré, douloureux. Soupirant déjà d'ennuis, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le lit tiède. Bientôt le bruit caractéristique d'une porte s'ouvrant et se refermant se fit entendre. Cela devait être cette fameuse voix qui était allez lui chercher de l'eau. Il tâcha alors de lui offrir un beau sourire afin de retranscrire sa sympathie. Il n'était pas rustre. Pas comme un certains loup de sa connaissance ne put il s'empêcher d'ajouter dans sa tête.

Cependant, quand son regard identifia cette fameuse voix, un long frisson d'angoisse et d'horreur le submergea réveillant le corps endormis et douloureux. Scott le regarda alors interdit, ne comprenant pas cette soudaine révulsion à son égard.

 **\- Stiles ! C'est moi Scott … Tout va bien tu es en sécurité maintenant.**

Il posa le verre sur la table de chevet situait à côté du lit puis entreprit de s'assoir aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui gratifia cette charmante attention par un cri guttural affreux. Scott se décala aussi sec, regardant son ami avec inquiétude. Après un temps, il voulut de nouveau s'approcher mais à peine fut-il un pas que les yeux de Stiles se révulsèrent.

 **\- Comment pourrais-je être en sécurité avec toi ? Tout ça c'est de ta faute, si tu ne m'avais pas amené chez toi !,** Hurla à plein poumon Stiles

Stiles releva son visage plein de larmes vers Scott qui le fixait avec peine et c'est là qu'un détail le frappa, tarissant presque instantanément ses larmes. Scott devait avoir dans les dix-sept ans et non plus dans les dix ans. Il se leva précipitamment, ignorant la douleur et s'observa longuement.

 **\- Stiles est ce que … ça va mieux ?**

Stiles releva son regard perdu vers Scott. Non rien n'allait.

Il ne se souvenait que de deux choses : La mort du père à Scott puis la mort de sa mère.

###

Il soupira puis se laissa tomber lourdement sur son vieux fauteuil.

 **\- Tu penses qu'on a bien fait de partir de cette chambre d'hôtel ?**

 **\- Dean t'aurai probablement engorgé pour obtenir des réponses alors oui, je pense que l'on a bien fait !**

L'adjoint soupira à nouveau puis pris sa tête entre ses mains. Il sentit le fauteuil s'affaisser légèrement puis une main douce et tiède s'emparer de l'une des siennes. Il libéra alors son visage pour regarder la jeune femme et lui offrir un faible sourire.

 **\- On est tous passé par là tu sais**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je peux bien être Lydia … Et si c'est un être maléfique …**

Lydia pressa un peu plus fort la main dans la sienne puis regarda longuement Parrish avant de soupirer à son tour.

 **\- Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu es mort, je l'ai senti. Et comme tu te tiens devant moi je suppose que cela signifie que tu es mort en tant qu'entité propre et que tu deviens lui et que lui devient toi.**

 **\- Je suis censé me sentir mieux ?** , rigola amer Parrish.

 **\- Je ne pense pas que l'entité que tu deviens soit maléfique, mais elle est puissante et très ancienne cela se ressentait dans son regard et Castiel, l'ange, il avait peur, il était pétrifié par ta présence …**

 **\- Lydia je ne comprends rien à tout ça, je n'ai rien demandé de tout cela …**

La belle rousse détourna son regard puis dégagea sa main.

 **\- Je n'avais rien demandé non plus et pourtant, maintenant je suis une Banshee, l'annonciatrice de la mort et laisse-moi te dire que tu n'as plus le choix à présent, alors accepte et cesse de le combattre … On aura besoin de ta puissance …**

Parrish se pinça les lèvres puis baissa le regard.

 **\- Je suis désolé Lydia …. Je ne voulais pas te blesser ou quoi que ce soit … Je … C'est juste …**

 **\- Je sais bien … Mais on n'a pas le temps !,** le coupa Lydia

 **\- C'est la Banshee qui parle ?**

La rousse ancra de nouveau son regard sur Parrish puis se pinça les lèvres avant de baisser les yeux.

 **\- La mort est proche …**

Comme pour confirmer ses propos son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle s'en apparat rapidement puis lu le texto avant de soupirer longuement.

 **\- Lydia, qui a-t-il ?**

 **\- Stiles s'est réveillé …**

 **\- C'est une bonne chose non ?**

 **\- Il est amnésique.**

###

 **\- Quel merdier cette affaire !**

 **\- Deux entités surnaturelles inconnues, des loups garous, un Néphilim, une Banshee et une Kitsune … C'est peu dire qu'on est dans le merdier !**

 **\- Attend une Banshee et une quoi ?**

 **\- Tu n'écoutes donc jamais ce que l'on te dit Dean ? Lydia, la rousse, nous a parlé de sa condition ainsi que celle de Kira, l'asiatique, pendant qu'on faisait des recherches sur le cannibale.**

 **\- Ah, je devais être trop occupé à regarder son décolleté !**

Sam soupira tout en roulant des yeux. Son frère était irrécupérable.

 **\- Enfin bref, il faut découvrir ce qu'est Parrish, comme tu l'as dit, c'est surement après lui qu'en a le Cannibale mais comme tu l'as fait fuir …**

 **\- Je l'ai juste un peu secoué, ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais mis un couteau sous la gorge non plus !,** se défendit Dean.

Sam levait à nouveau les yeux au ciel quand le bruit caractéristique d'ailes retentit dans la chambre.

 **\- Alors Cas ?,** demanda instantanément Dean.

 **\- Je vous ai ramené de très anciens livres sur les premières créations de Dieu**

 **\- Super encore plus de lecture … Cette affaire est un réel merdier mais en plus de ça, elle me transforme en un rat de bibliothèque …**

Sam ouvrit la bouche puis la referma résigné. On parlait de Dean, rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne le changera. Il se leva, fouilla dans son sac de voyage puis se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain non sans un dernier coup d'œil à son frère déjà effondré sur la canapé devant l'une de ses série stupide qu'il reconnut comme DrSexy. Il soupira de nouveau non sans un léger sourire. Son grand frère avait bien des défauts, mais ceux-ci ne pourront jamais surpasser son amour pour lui.

Dès que la porte se ferma sur Sam, Castiel se téléporta devant Dean l'empêchant de regarder tranquillement sa série.

 **\- Cas ! Tu n'es pas encore transparent !**

 **\- De quoi te sens tu coupable Dean et ne dit pas rien ou de laisser tomber !**

Dean leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira longuement tout en fixant sans ciller Castiel qui lui-même le fixait intensément. Ils restèrent comme cela une bonne minute avant que Dean ne se lève, et tente de prendre la fuite en sortant de la modeste chambre. Cependant Castiel, en bon ange qu'il est, lui barra bien vite la route en se plaçant devant la porte.

Dean grogna et croisa les bras tout en s'houspillant intérieurement. Il avait été ridicule et encore, c'était peu dire … S'enfuir de la sorte face à un ange, face à Castiel … Avec cette attitude il était complétement grillé. Maudit instincts de fillette de quatorze ans !

Soupirant de nouveau, Dean entreprit de reprendre leur petit combat du regard mais quand il tomba sur la mine triste de son compagnon, il détourna finalement les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas résister à ce genre de regard à l'instar du regard « chat Botté » de son frère. Il n'aime pas voir les gens qu'il aime souffrir et encore moins quand il en est la cause. Et il était même prêt à parier que Castiel comptait sur cet aspect de sa personnalité pour le faire craquer.

 **\- Dean, s'il te plait j'ai besoin de savoir, de comprendre …**

Et voilà qu'il se sentait coupable. Il soupira à nouveau tout en gardant obstinément le regard dans le vide. Il s'efforça alors à penser à autre chose, n'importe quoi pour faire passer au plus vite ce moment gênant. La première chose lui venant à l'esprit fut, sans réelle surprise, Sammy. Il repensa à leur jeunesse éparpiller sur les routes, il repensa alors à leur père qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver, et pire encore, il repensa au fait que son père s'était sacrifier pour le sauver de sa propre incompétence. Alors ses pensées voguèrent sur le jour de la mort de Sammy. Évidement. Il revit avec une netteté déconcertante la vie quitter le regard de son frère avant que celui-ci ne s'écroule. Il se remémora avec tout autant de facilité toutes les pensées qui s'étaient bousculées dans son esprit.

La peine, évidemment, la colère ainsi que le regret. Il avait été furieux, furieux que son frère l'abandonne et encore plus furieux encore contre lui-même de ne pas avoir su le protéger correctement, comme il l'avait promis à son père.

Puis une fois passée la peine et la colère, les regrets étaient venus le chercher.

Il y avait tant à regretter.

Il avait reconduit son frère sur le chemin de la chasse, conduisant ainsi à la mort de Jessica, il ne l'avait jamais soutenu quand celui-ci avait voulu s'éloigner de ce monde et qu'il avait intégré une prestigieuse université. Il regrettait toutes ces petites choses qu'il n'avait jamais su dire, toutes les discussions qu'il n'aurait jamais avec son petit frère.

Il s'était promis, une fois son frère revenu à la vie, qu'il ferait tout pour apprendre à parler librement de ce qu'il ressentait, arrêter de tout intérioriser. Mais voilà, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Et finalement, au bout d'un an, il était conduit en enfer sans avoir appris à parler librement et après son retour, il n'avait tout simplement eu le courage d'avoir encore l'envie de changer. Pas après ce qu'il avait vécu. Il ne voulait pas accabler son frère d'avantage et il voulait surtout faire en sorte d'oublier.

Et il se retrouvait à présent face à un Castiel insistant.

Il se mordilla légèrement la lèvre puis osa finalement regarder Castiel. Celui-ci arborait toujours un air triste mais il était à présent agrémenté d'inquiétude. Il souffla à nouveau, dépité d'être la cause de cette tristesse et de cette inquiétude. Il repensa alors à la mort de Sammy, à tous ses regrets.

Avait-il envie de regretter quoi que ce soit si l'ange venait à mourir ? Non, et il ne voulait pas non plus être la cause de la mélancolie de l'ange.

 **\- Je t'ai poussé à quitter ta famille.**

Il avait débité cela rapidement puis était parti se réfugier sur le canapé. Il n'était pas encore prêt psychologiquement à avoir une vraie discussion de « gonzesse » comme il aimait dire. Il se replongea rapidement dans l'épisode de sa série, tâchant d'oublier ce qu'il venait de dire et plus généralement oublier son environnement global. Et apparemment il réussit magistralement puisqu'il sursauta quand une masse s'installa à ses côtés. Il posa un rapide coup d'œil à la masse en question, qui n'était autre que Castiel qui le regardait en souriant légèrement. Il reporta son regard sur la télévision tâchant, une nouvelle fois, de tout oublier mais étrangement, la présence de Castiel à ses côtés le lui en empêcha. Il regarda à nouveau Castiel qui semblait à présent captiver pas la série. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement à son tour.

Castiel ne lui en voulait pas.

Dans le prochain chapitre : _"Mais il le faut. Stiles a été empoissonné et pour les humains ce poison est permanent, tandis que pour les être surnaturels il n'est qu'éphémère."_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Poison

_Petit résumé du chapitre précédent : Stiles après son attaque, près supposé comme étant celle du Cannibale, se retrouve avec pour seuls souvenirs la mort du père de Scott et celle de sa mère. De leur côté, Lydia et Parrish sont rentré chez l'adjoint pour échapper à Dean et pouvoir essayer de comprendre ce qu'il est à présent. Enfin, Dean et Castiel finisse leur petite discussion sur pourquoi le premier se sentait coupable vis-à-vis du second._

 **Chapitre 7 : Poison**

 **\- Mon fils est quoi ?,** s'époumona pour la énième fois le Shériff.

 **\- Amnésique,** répondit tranquillement Derek.

Le Shériff regarda tour à tour Derek et Stiles avant de soupirer et de s'assoir sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine.

 **\- Que s'est-il passé ? Tu te souviens de moi au moins ?**

 **\- Il a été attaqué hier soir pour le Cannibale,** répondit toujours aussi calmement Derek.

Stiles quand à lui, il se contenta d'opiner faiblement. Il se souvenait en effet vaguement de l'homme se tenant devant lui, son père donc, grâce aux quelques souvenirs qu'il avait de sa mère.

 **\- Et vous en savez plus sur son agression ?,** demanda le père.

 **\- Tout ce que l'on sait ce qu'il a été mordu et qu'il a réussi à appeler Scott bien qu'il soit dans un état de grande confusion. Quand je suis arrivé il était déjà inconscient. Avant de venir ici on est passé voir Deaton, il n'a pas su dire grand-chose d'autre. Juste que sa perte de mémoire est due à un grand choc émotionnel.**

 **\- Je vois … Et pour sa blessure ?**

 **\- Oh, ça ! Pas besoin de s'en inquiéter l'ange l'a soigné.**

Le Shériff haussa un sourcil interrogatif puis secoua la tête ne souhaitant finalement pas savoir de quoi Derek parlait avec exactitude. Tout ce qui importait c'est que son fils aille mieux, le reste il ne voulait pas le connaître dans les moindres détails.

 **\- Bon, il va falloir qu'on s'organise pour ne pas le laisser seul !**

Il regarda son fils qui n'avait pas bougé ni prononcé le moindre mot depuis son arrivé. C'était incongru de le voir ainsi, mais ce qu'il le troublait encore plus, c'était ce regard passif et vide. Il s'en voulut un instant de ne pas avoir été là pour le secourir, le protéger, puis il s'en voulut de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour remettre son fils sur pied.

 **\- En fait, je m'étais dit qu'il serait plus simple qu'il vienne chez moi comme vous n'êtes pas beaucoup présent. Puis chez moi il y aura plus de circulation avec les réunion de meute et tout ça. Surtout qu'on a besoin de vous pour être avertis en cas de nouvelle attaque.**

Le Shériff soupira à nouveau puis regarda une fois de plus son fils. Il n'avait pas envie de le lâcher des yeux pour les dix prochaines années à venir. Pourtant, il avait parfaitement entendu et assimilé les arguments de Derek. Le mieux qu'il puisse pour son fils actuellement, s'était de tout faire pour attraper ce Cannibale.

 **\- Bien, d'accord c'est sans doute mieux ainsi, je vais lui faire un sac.**

Aussitôt le Shériff emprunta l'escalier en bois puis en redescendis dix minutes plus tard et tendis le petit sac au loup. Derek lui offrit un petit sourire qui se voulait réconfortant tout en s'en emparant. Après quoi il agrippa de la main de Stiles pour le tirer à la porte de la demeure puis le conduire jusqu'à la belle camaro. Après avoir fermé la porte du coté passager sur Stiles, Derek retourna sur le perron de la demeure Stilinski où se trouvait encore le patriarche.

 **\- Vous savez ce que Stiles faisait au bar hier soir ?**

 **\- Il semblait avoir un rencard, je supposais qu'il allait voir Lydia ... Si j'avais su …**

 **\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute Monsieur.**

Le Shériff le remercia puis regarda une nouvelle fois son fils de loin avant de rentrer dans la maison.

###

Dès que la voiture fût garée Derek s'en extirpa rapidement pour aller prendre le sac et ouvrir la portière de Stiles. Le jeune homme sembla mettre un certain temps à réaliser que le petit voyage était fini et que Derek l'attendait. Il sortit alors à son tour puis sourit faiblement à Derek. Il avait beau ne pas se souvenir du brun aux yeux verts, à ses côtés, il se sentait plus calme et en sécurité.

Il avait d'abord mis cela sur la carrure impressionnante de l'homme puis, il avait fini par conclure, quand plus de cette carrure, il possédait une aura forte qui inspirait le respect et la force. S'était en partie pour cela qu'il s'était laissé trainer çà et là sans trop broncher. Puis, d'un autre côté, il ne se souciait pas vraiment de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

Le jeune amnésique lança un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Ils étaient vraisemblablement sur un parking, parking plutôt lugubre soit dit en passant. Ce même parking était entouré par trois vieux immeubles qui semblaient tout juste tenir debout. Il haussa un sourcil surpris. L'homme se baladait en toute élégance au volant d'une voiture qui visiblement coûtait les yeux de la tête, et il vivait ici ?

Soudain il perçut un faible rire provenant de Derek.

 **\- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'observation et ta manie de te poser pleins de question.**

Stiles détailla longuement l'adulte devant lui franchement surpris. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on se soucie de lui, tout comme il n'avait pas compris pourquoi son père avait semblé inquiet et furieux en apprenant son amnésie.

 **\- Je sais bien que vue de l'extérieur c'est pas très engageant mais l'intérieur est correct.**

Stiles se contenta d'hausser les épaules puis emboita le pas une fois que Derek bougea enfin. Ils s'engouffrèrent ainsi dans l'immeuble du milieu puis empruntèrent un très vieil ascenseur grinçant et tremblotant. Bientôt, le capharnaüm cessa et les portes s'ouvrirent sur un grand espace que Stiles identifia comme étant le salon en vue du sofa et de la télé trônant au centre. Il put apercevoir de loin la cuisine qui semblait modeste mais pratique. Puis son regard s'attarda sur un escalier métallique en colimaçon qui devait mener aux chambres et peut être à la salle de bain.

Aussitôt Derek se dirigea vers ledit escalier toujours munit du petit sac de voyage. Stiles le suivit toujours en silence. Une fois grimpé à l'étage, Stiles fût surpris de n'y découvrir qu'une seule et unique pièce.

 **\- Tu dormiras ici et moi en bas. Et ce n'est pas négociable,** ajouta Derek quand il vit la bouche de Stiles s'ouvrir. **Bien, je te laisse t'installer tranquillement.**

Sur ces bonnes paroles Derek se dirigea vers l'escalier devant lesquels il se stoppa un instant avant d'ajouter.

 **\- Tu ne me dérange pas Stiles et je ne te laisserai pas tomber non plus.**

Cette fois-ci il prit définitivement les escaliers puis disparue bientôt du champ de vison de plus jeune qui regardait toujours en direction de l'escalier, les larmes aux yeux sans comprendre pourquoi.

###

C'est seulement quand une douce odeur de nourriture parvint à son odorat que Stiles daigna enfin rejoindre Derek. Dès qu'il posa un regard sur l'homme celui-ci lui fit un sourire léger puis l'invita à s'assoir au comptoir.

Une fois installé sur l'un des tabourets Stiles laissa son regard papillonner çà et là, évitement consciencieusement Derek. Il ne méritait pas ce sentiment d'apaisement au près du bel homme ni même ses sourires. Et surtout, il ne voulait pour rien au monde voir dans le regard de Derek la même haine qu'il avait pu lire dans les yeux de sa mère avant qu'elle ne meurt.

Pour une raison inconnu, il était presque sûr de ne jamais sans remettre si l'homme le rejetait. Inconsciemment son regard glissa sur Derek puis, quand il réalisa qu'il le fixait et que l'homme le regardait également, il ferma les yeux en soupirant.

 **\- Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ? Pourquoi m'accueillir chez toi, alors que je ne suis qu'un monstre ?!**

Derek le regarda puis commença à verser dans son assiette les patates sautés qu'il venait de préparer un peu plus tôt. Une fois Une fois qu'ils furent tout deux servis, Derek s'assit à son tour puis regarda longuement Stiles.

 **\- Tu es la personne la plus formidable que j'ai pu rencontrer et tu es très loin d'être un monstre, je te l'assure.**

Il reporta son regard sur l'assiette puis commença à manger. Il ne devait surtout pas s'énerver, pour le bien de Stiles. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que le jeune homme puisse se dénigrer de la sorte, se prendre pour un monstre, alors qu'il donnait tout aux autres sans rien demander en retour.

Soudain Stiles se mit à ricaner.

 **\- Je ne sais pas qui je suis censé être pour toi, mais de toute évidence tu ne me connais pas.**

Derek cessa de manger puis reporta son attention sur Stiles, tentant de le déchiffrer. Son visage était fermé, ses lèvres tordues dans un rictus moqueur. Le jeune était convaincu d'être un monstre.

 **\- Je ne te connais pas depuis très longtemps Stiles, mais tu m'as déjà prouvé à de nombreuse reprise que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Scott qui te connait depuis toujours t'en dira autant. Puis … Peut être que tu as fait une erreur un jour mais une seule erreur de ne fait pas de toi un monstre pour toujours.**

Le sourire goguenard du jeune homme s'estompa rapidement. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Comment Scott pouvait dire qu'il était une personne bien alors qu'il avait tué son père ? Pourquoi Derek semblait si sincère en affirmant qu'il était une personne formidable ?

Il releva son regard vers Derek puis il sentit bientôt des larmes ruisseler le long de ses joues. L'homme se leva presque aussitôt, puis le prit avec douceur dans ses bras, le berçant tendrement. Un doux sentiment de bonheur, de sécurité et d'être là où il devrait être termina d'achever Stiles. Il fondit alors en larme, tout en tentant plus ou moins clairement, d'expliquer les quelques souvenirs dont il se rappelait.

A la fin du récit décousu, Derek embrassa sa tempe tout en frottant doucement son dos.

 **\- Stiles … Tu n'es pas un monstre loin de là … Tu avais peur et tu n'aurais pas pu prévoir qu'il allait trébucher sur Scott puis dévaler l'escalier …**

 **\- Mais je l'ai tué et ma mère aussi car elle ne supportait plus de garder se secret, je les ai tué !**

 **\- Stiles regarde-moi ! Ta mère était malade d'une maladie qui détruit le cerveau, ce n'est pas ta faute. Stiles je t'assure que tu es tous sauf un monstre !**

Sur ses bonnes paroles Derek s'écarta puis se transforma en loup garou. La première réaction du jeune homme fut évidement de sursauter, puis après un temps d'hésitation, il se leva gauchement du tabouret puis s'avança un peu plus vers le loup. Il tendit alors la main pour toucher du bout des doigts le visage dur et animal qui se dessinait devant lui.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ?** demanda le jeune fasciné par ce qu'il voyait.

 **\- Je suis un loup garou Stiles, un monstre.**

 **\- Pourquoi serais-tu un monstre ?**

 **\- Car des gens en ont décidé ainsi, mais laisse-moi te dire Stiles. C'est moi qui choisit ou non d'être un monstre. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis née ainsi, que je suis une erreur de la nature que je dois être un monstre. Alors toi non plus tu n'as pas à être un monstre. Tu as voulu qu'il meurt, mais qui n'a jamais souhaité la mort de quelqu'un Stiles ?**

 **\- Mais il est mort lui …**

 **\- Stiles, ce que tu m'as décrit … Ce n'était qu'un regrettable accident ! Ne laisse pas cela te détruire … Pas toi …**

La voix du loup se brisa malgré lui. Il ne supportait pas de voir celui qu'il aime se dénigrer ainsi. Il souffla puis posa son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis tout en reprenant forme humaine.

 **\- Ne laisse pas cela te détruire Stiles … Tu m'es trop précieux pour que je puisse le supporter …,** murmura faiblement le loup.

Stiles ouvrit doucement les yeux puis la bouche, mais ces protestations se perdirent quand son regard s'ancra dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Il pouvait lire et ressentir tant de chose rien qu'en regardant se regard vert.

Amour, sincérité, peine, douceur.

Dans l'inconscience la plus totale la main se Stiles se logea sur la joue de Derek puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. Le baiser, bien que doux et tendre, sembla faire exploser le cerveau de Stiles de sensation toutes nouvelles, d'euphorie et de bonheur à l'état pur. Sa seconde main se posa sur la nuque du plus vieux tandis que deux mains possessives collèrent le plus jeune contre le torse musclé.

Le baiser prit fin, laissant un Stiles groggy et un Derek amusé par la réaction du plus jeune. Il colla davantage leur corps puis posa sa tête contre la nuque du plus jeune pour aspirer son odeur à pleins poumons. Il soupira d'extase, tout comme son loup. Ils adoraient cette odeur douce et entêtante. Conduit par son instinct, Derek commença à déposer de nombreux baisers papillons sur le cou de Stiles, sa joue puis il retrouva finalement la compagnie des lèvres du plus jeune dans un long soupire de contentement. Stiles répondit avec ferveur, transporté par un capharnaüm d'émotions et de sensations.

Un long baiser endiablé, sensuel débuta alors, les mains de chacun partant dans une exploration fébrile. Derek posa alors ses mains à la naissance des fesses de l'amnésique et le souleva doucement pour aller l'assoir sur le comptoir. Une fois confortablement assis, Stiles entoura possessivement la taille du loup, le collant fermement à son torse avide de contact. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Stiles en profita pour aller se saisir du haut de Derek pour le lui retirer. Une fois le torse offert à ses yeux il le détailla avec gourmandise tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Ce petit geste électrisa le loup qui fondit sur les lèvres rouges et gonflées qui n'attendaient plus que lui.

Bientôt le tee-shirt de Stiles vola à son tour rejoignant celui du loup sur le sol de la cuisine et Derek partit explorer le torse de son compagnon. L'odeur alléchante de Stiles le rendait fou et pouvoir enfin admirer ce torse fin et ciselé lui faisait complétement perdre pied. Il embrassa avec avidité le torse offert puis alla flatter un bouton de chair tendu par le désir naissant. L'action eut le mérite de faire longuement soupirer de plaisir le plus jeune.

Petit à petit son exploration buccale le conduisit jusqu'au jean de Stiles puis il remonta ravir avec passion les lèvres tentatrices tandis que ces mains ouvraient le jean du plus jeune. Il tira alors Stiles à lui pour le faire descendre de son piédestal puis, dans un geste habille, il enleva rapidement le jean et le caleçon de Stiles avant de le rassoir sur le comptoir.

Derek s'installa alors entre les cuisses du jeune Néphilim. Il alla à la rencontre de celles-ci, les léchant et les mordillant sous les soupirs maintenant incessant de Stiles. Derek grogna légèrement, montrant à sa façon qu'il apprécier entendre le jeune prendre du plaisir et qu'il apprécier plus que tout en être la cause.

Après avoir longuement maltraité les cuisses du Néphilim Derek s'empara du sexe tendu de son amant et prit avec délice le gland en bouche tirant enfin un gémissement plus que divin aux oreilles sensibles du loup. Il le prit alors entièrement en bouche récoltant un nouveau gémissement à se damner et du liquide pré-éjaculatoire lui permettant de gouter un peu plus Stiles.

Il tortura ainsi longuement le jeune homme, le léchant et le suçant lentement puis il délaissa la hampe de chair et se recula légèrement, plantant son regard fiévreux dans celui perdu et lubrique de son vis-à-vis. Derek entreprit alors de déboutonner lentement son jean sous le regard gourmant et courroucer d'un Stiles brulant de désir.

Bientôt le jean retrouva le chemin des deux tee-shirts et Derek s'amusa avec l'élastique de son sous vêtement noir et moulant à souhait, dévoilant aisément le sexe gorgé de sang du loup. Cette vision plus qu'alléchante, conduisit Stiles à se mordiller de nouveau les lèvres tout en écartant un peu plus les cuisses. Les yeux de Derek flashèrent sous cette vision de pure luxure. Ce gamin était un vrai allumeur dans l'âme et le bassin de Derek sembla se consumer encore un peu plus. Il abandonna alors l'idée du strip-tease improvisé et se débarrassa de son caleçon pour retourner se coller avidement au jeune.

Les lèvres de Derek s'imposèrent avec force sur celles de Stiles pour entamer un baiser fiévreux empreint de cette passion trop contenu. Leurs corps se collèrent leur envoyant de longues et délicieuses décharges de plaisir. Stiles entoura à nouveau le bassin du plus vieux à l'aide ses jambes faisant ainsi se rencontrer leurs sexe les faisant gémir en concert.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent à regret et leurs regards s'ancrèrent. Dans un sursaut de conscience Derek voulut prendre la parole, réalisant soudain qu'il abusait sans doute de l'amnésie de Stiles. Mais le plus jeune ne lui laissa pas le loisir de prendre la parole en s'emparant de sa main gauche et la menant à sa bouche pour en sucer deux doigts tout en continuant à le regarder.

Les yeux de Derek flashèrent à nouveau. Stiles le fascinait et l'exciter comme jamais personne avant. Jugeant les doigts suffisamment humides, Derek les retira, non sans regret, de la bouche maligne de son compagnon. Il alla alors titiller l'entrée tant convoitée tout en dévorant le cou de Stiles. Un doigt se faufila alors, faisant tressaillir Stiles de surprise et d'inconfort. Le loup en profita pour suçoter avec délice le cou offert plus qu'heureux et satisfait d'y apposer une marque quelconque.

Jugeant Stiles détendu il entreprit un léger va et viens qui tira bientôt des râle de plaisir au plus jeune qui avait la tête rejetait en arrière face au trop pleins de sensations. Il introduisit alors un second doigt faisant à nouveau gémir Stiles de douleur et de plaisir mêlé.

Le plus jeune se sentait défaillir, perdre totalement pied face à ce plaisir si intense, à cette douleur qui laissait déjà place à un plaisir fulgurant. Il en voulait plus, plus de sensation, plus de contact, plus de Derek. Il voulait que le plus vieux le fasse sien tout de suite maintenant !

 **\- De …rek prend moi hann fait moi tiens …**

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, l'écorchant vivement, amenant à sa bouche un gout de fer. Voyant le liquide carmin perler à la commissure des lèvres de son amant, le loup happa sauvagement les lèvres blessées, tirant un magnifique gémissement tout juste étouffé.

Il introduisit un troisième doigt avec une violence mal contenue et entama presque aussitôt de rapide et profond va et vient à l'intérieur de Stiles. Le comportement de celui-ci, sa demande sans équivoque et le goût du sang attisaient le loup avec force. Derek le sentait gratter férocement, ne quémandant qu'une seule chose : faire de ce magnifique humain son compagnon de vie. Et l'homme aussi le voulait, mais il ne voulait pas être violent avec lui. Alors il retira ses doigts, ignorant le ronchonnement de protestation, puis posa son front sur celui couvert de sueur de Stiles, espérant ainsi calmer le loup.

 **\- Je suis désolé Stiles … Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais … Te faire mal …**

Le jeune homme soupira légèrement puis prit en coupe le visage magnifique de Derek. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de jouer de son nez avec celui du plus vieux. Il plongea alors son regard chocolat dans celui tantôt vert tantôt rouge de son compagnon.

 **\- Ton loup ne me veux pas de mal n'est-ce pas ? Alors laisse-le venir, en profiter. Ça ne me fait pas peur et je ne suis pas contre un peu de violence.**

Derek voulu protester, lui dire que cela pouvait être vraiment dangereux, mais déjà des lèvres impatientes se posaient avec force sur les siennes, l'entrainant sans mal dans un baiser sensuel à en perdre la tête. Il abandonna alors le combat, débridant enfin le loup. A sa grande surprise, son corps ne commença pas de mutation, seuls ses yeux brillaient de leur couleur rouge.

Derek prit alors en main sa verge et alla titiller de celle-ci l'entrée de Stiles. Entendant le loup et Stiles vivement protester à cette torture, il stoppa bien vite son petit jeu puis commença à s'introduire lentement. Stiles poussa un long gémissement de plaisir agrémenté d'une touche de souffrance et d'inconfort mais, ce qui le rendait euphorique et le comblais, c'était cette sensation de se sentir proche de la totalité. Ils allaient bientôt être complets, il le savait, le sentait et ton son corps ne réclamait plus que ça. Alors d'un mouvement de hanche ample, il introduisit presque entièrement Derek en lui.

 **\- Hann mon … Dieu Stiles …**

Stiles embrassa langoureusement son compagnon puis fit un léger mouvement de bassin signifiant implicitement que le loup pouvait afin se mouvoir en lui. Au début les va et vient étaient lents, calculés pour faire gémir Stiles d'impatience. Mais l'étroitesse et la chaleur de Stiles eurent bien vite raison de lui, rendant les coups de butoir plus rapide et plus chaotique au grand plaisir du Néphilim.

Les gémissements, les bruits de succion emplissaient en discontinue la petite cuisine.

Derek se dégaina puis se rengaina durement et profondément en Stiles touchant avec force la prostate de celui-ci. Il recommença plusieurs fois, faisant ainsi complétement perdre la tête à Stiles qui inventait à présent une nouvelle langue tant son cerveau faisait naufrage dans cette mer de plaisir.

Sentant l'intimité du plus jeune se resserrer légèrement autour de sa verge, il accentua encore plus ses coups de reins. Ils étaient proches, très proche d'enfin se compléter parfaitement. Dans un énième coup de rein il sentit alors Stiles se resserrer violemment et pousser une longue râle de plaisir qui l'électrisa et le fit jouir à son tour tout en mordant possessivement son compagnon qui vit son plaisir décuplé.

Epuisé et vidé Derek se laissa aller contre Stiles qui se tenait difficilement assis sur le comptoir. Empêtré dans la sensation de bien-être post-orgasmique, Derek n'avait pas encore réalisé son geste tout comme Stiles.

C'est seulement quand Derek se releva et prit Stiles dans ses bras pour monter dans la chambre que son odorat sembla se réveiller. Il soupira discrètement et déposa avec douceur le jeune homme qui s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures.

 **\- Est-ce que je vais me transformer en loup ?,** Demanda le jeune homme une fois paisiblement allonger sur le lit.

 **\- Non. En temps normal tu te serais transformé, mais cette morsure est différente … Elle ne transfert pas de pouvoir, elle créait juste un lien.**

 **\- J'suis pas sûr de comprendre …**

 **\- Hum comment expliquer cela simplement … Comme tu le sais nous possédons tous une âme et chaque âme possède son âme sœur, son alter-égo. Le loup, qui est une sorte d'Aura, recouvre et tisse un lien avec notre âme ce qui l'alimente et la rend plus forte, ce qui explique donc nos capacités accrues. Grâce au loup et à la plus grande force de notre âme, on sait assez vite quand nous sommes en présence de celui que l'on appel notre compagnon. Ainsi, durant l'accouplement, le loup marque l'âme qui le complète pour forger un lien entre les deux âmes et ainsi crée une sorte d'échange d'énergie entre les deux. L'énergie dont je te parle est l'énergie vital, c'est-à-dire qu'à présent tu seras un peu plus habile, tu guériras plus vite sans être un loup pour autant,** expliqua Derek **.**

 **\- Ok, donc je suis un humain avec des habilités accrues … Mais attend si ça un effet sur moi ça veut dire que toi aussi ?,** s'alarma le jeune homme **.**

 **\- Oui en effet. Cela apaise le loup, le rend moins sauvage ce qui sur le long terme me rend plus fort.**

Le jeune homme hacha la tête dans un mouvement entendu puis bailla allégrement avant d'aller s'installer tout contre le torse chaud de son compagnon. A cette pensée il rougit légèrement tout en se collant encore plus à Derek. Le loup quant à lui l'entoura de ses bras et embrassa tendrement ses cheveux. Bientôt Stiles tomba dans les bras de Morphée et le souffle régulier de celui-ci finit par avoir raison du loup bien que la nuit ne soit pas encore totalement tombée à l'extérieur.

###

C'est une légère pression sur son bassin qui réveilla Derek au beau milieu de la nuit. Il grogna pour la forme puis ouvrit les yeux pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Stiles qui le fixait d'un regard bleu surnaturel. Etrangement, sa première pensée fut de trouver son compagnon magnifique avec ces yeux bleus luminescents, mais bien vite, son esprit lui indiqua que Stiles n'avait à priori rien de surnaturel, sauf si l'on écoutait Castiel.

Pas qu'il ne croyait pas en l'ange, mais il fallait bien le dire, Stiles n'avait clairement rien de surnaturel. A part peut être son entêtement, sa beauté et sa capacité unique à s'attirer tous les problèmes … Bon, finalement à y regarder de plus près peut être bien était-il demi ange finalement.

 **\- J'ai entendu que tu t'y connaissais en âme, mais t'y connais tu en Aura petit loup ?**

 **\- Je … Non pas vraiment … Mais attend est-ce que c'est toi Stiles ?,** demanda le loup perdu.

 **\- Je n'ai pas trop le temps, mais pour faire simple je suis l'Aura d'un ange ou la grâce comme ils aiment l'appeler. Ton loup et moi-même fonctionnons un peu sur le même principe actuellement à la différence que l'âme de Stiles ne m'est pas relié nous ne sommes donc pas un tout, je protège uniquement son âme actuellement. Et c'est là que tu entres en scène petit loup. A l'instar du lien des âmes il existe un lien des Auras. Ce lien est très peu connu, et encore moins utilisé car il est disons très personnel. Mais il le faut. Stiles a été empoissonné et pour les humains ce poison est permanent, tandis que pour les être surnaturels il n'est qu'éphémère. Est-ce que jusque-là tu as suivis ?**

 **\- J'ai surtout compris que Stiles resterait toute sa vie amnésique et que je peux y faire quelque chose, alors fait qu'on en parle plus !,** s'agaça le loup.

 **\- Deux petites minutes que je t'explique le principe. Ce lien des Auras, relève plus d'un échange, c'est-à-dire qu'une partie de ton aura viendra en Stiles et une partie de mon aura ira en toi. Ainsi la partie loup devrait se lié à l'âme de Stiles tout comme à mon aura et le poison pourras ainsi se dissiper.**

L'ange posa alors doucement sa main sur la poitrine de loup et une légère lumière commença à naitre.

 **\- Attends, attends, sera-t-il toujours humain ? Et sais-tu qui l'a mordu ?**

 **\- Oui et … Non. Et son nom et Cerbère !**

Le loup voulu poser plus de question mais la lumière l'aveugla puis le noir l'emporta.

 _Dans le chapitre suivant : Bientôt elle serait prête, prête à renaitre, prête à accomplir son devoir de gardienne. Cette âme mutante, à l'origine des hommes et des anges._

* * *

 _RAR_

LiveIsNotAFairyDail : Contente que ce principe de mettre un résumé te plaise :) Pour ce qui est de ta question sur le rêve de Stiles je ne vais pas y répondre, la réponse devrait se trouver en toute lettre dans le chapitre 10 ou 11, après il y aura quelques éléments de réponse dans le chapitre 9 tout particulièrement ;)


	9. Chapitre 8 : Réveil

_Petit résumé du chapitre précèdent_ _: Après avoir annoncé au Shériff l'amnésie de Stiles, Derek amène le jeune homme chez lui afin de le surveiller et de le protéger. Au cours du repas les deux hommes discutent et finissent par coucher ensemble et ainsi se lier en tant que compagnon. Au milieu de la nuit, l'ange en Stiles se manifeste et propose un lien d'âme pour permettre à Stiles de retrouver la mémoire._

Chapitre 8 : Réveil

Vous êtes-vous déjà fait écarteler ? Non ?! Et bien Derek non plus, mais en cet instant, il avait la quasi-certitude d'en subir les effets. Depuis le réveille il avait le sentiment d'avoir ses membres deux fois trop long, cotonneux. C'était une sensation tout à fait désagréable, d'autant plus pour un loup en pleine force de l'âge.

Il était donc resté assis dans le lit, l'air fermé, l'attitude rigide. Un instant son regard se perdit sur le jeune Stiles qui dormait toujours paisiblement, apparemment loin de toute souffrance. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres jusqu'alors pincées. Stiles était son amant, son compagnon, sa moitié, son … Enfin bref, ils étaient ensemble. Mais ce n'est décidemment pas une raison suffisante pour devenir fleur bleu !

Derek opina à cette pensée puis décida de se lever. Il embrassa le front de son amant puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain après un passage rapide à sa commode. Il se détailla un instant dans le miroir et c'est l'a qu'il aperçut enfin la marque. Il la regarda longuement, fasciné. Il la toucha du bout des doigts et il comprit enfin ce qu'elle représentait.

Le lien des Auras.

Une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude, presque bouillante, le loup soupira de plaisir. Il sentait ses muscles se détendre un à un et il vivait cette sensation comme un immense soulagement.

Lui et son loup étaient tant préoccuper par leur jeune et magnifique humain, qu'ils n'avaient pas un seul instant songeaient aux conséquences de ce « lien des Auras » pour eux. Avait-il bien fait d'écouter cet ange ? Peut-être aurait-il du demander conseil avant de faire quoi que ce soit … Mais en même temps à qui aurait-il pu demander conseil ? A ce Castiel ? Il le connaissait à peine et il n'avait donc aucune raison de lui faire confiance.

Il soupira. Les anges peuvent-ils être « méchants » ? Le loup repensa à Castiel et à l'Aura de Stiles. Rien ne semblait néfaste, au contraire même, tout en eux semblait doux, bon et précieux. Derek soupira à nouveau. Il ne connaissait strictement rien aux anges et ils ne savaient pas à quoi se fier au niveau littéraire.

Il inspira un grand coup. Stiles ne pouvait pas rester amnésique et plus tôt il retrouvait la mémoire, plus tôt ils pourraient avoir de nouveaux détail sur Cerbère. A ce mot il tiqua et se pressa de prendre sa douche. Il fallait qu'il rassemble tout le petit monde en vitesse pour les informer au plus vite.

Il sortit bientôt de la salle de bain, le jean encore ouvert et sans tee-shirt, pour se précipiter vers les escaliers. Cependant toutes ses prévisions tombèrent à l'eau quand il aperçut Stiles, debout devant la fenêtre, seulement habiller d'un caleçon.

 **-Stiles ? Est-ce que ça va ?**

Le jeune homme se retourna et Derek poussa un faible soupir. Celui qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas Stiles, mais son Aura.

 **-Il ira bien maintenant.**

Le loup hocha faiblement la tête puis alla s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

 **-Combien de temps avant qu'il retrouve la mémoire ?**

 **-Tout dépend, mais demain ou après-demain je pense, ton loup est fort le lien se tissera donc assez vite.**

Le loup soupira à nouveau puis posta son regard sur l'Ange. Avait-il prit la bonne décision hier soir ? L'ange le regarda à son tour puis décida de le rejoindre.

 **-Que va-t-il devenir ?,** demanda tristement le loup **.**

L'ange le regarda longuement puis baissa les yeux semblant réfléchir grandement à la question.

 **-Je ne sais pas exactement ce que cela va donner, il sera unique et sans doute très puissant …**

 **-N'est-il pas déjà puissant en tant que Néphilim ? Pourquoi faire ça si tu n'en connais pas les conséquences ?!**

L'ange le regarda semblant un brin amusé, agaçant le loup.

 **-Stiles n'est pas un Néphilim, il est unique. Les Néphilims sont considérés comme des abominations car il possède une moitié d'âme et une moitié d'Aura relié entre elles. Ils ne sont pas humains ni anges et ils ne peuvent vivre convenablement dans aucun des deux mondes. Ils sont socialement inadaptés. Trop de sentiments pour être un ange et trop de différences pour être un Homme. Tous les Néphilims et ce bien avant d'être chassés ont toujours finit mal, engendrant la destruction. Mais Stiles est humain. Il possède une âme complète composé d'une part de celle de sa mère et d'une part de celle de son père. Je me suis seulement glissé dans l'équation quand il a eu douze ans. Je me contentais de protéger son âme rien de plus. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser perdre la mémoire comme ça … D'autant plus que Cerbère a sans doute prévue de faire le ménage après qu'il ait obtenu ce qu'il cherche. Voilà pourquoi je me suis lancé dans le lien des Auras avec toi, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.**

Le loup hocha la tête signifiant qu'il comprenait ce que l'ange lui expliqué et qu'il s'excusait de s'être emportait ainsi.

 **-Je ne serais dire à quel point il pourra être puissant, mais sans doute bien plus qu'un Néphilim puisque l'Aura sera complète et alimenté par une âme elle aussi complète agrémenté de l'Aura d'un Alpha. Il sera terrifiant, dommage que je ne puisse jamais le voir en action.**

 **-Que veux-tu dire ?**

 **-Le lien nous réunira, nous ne serons plus qu'un, comme toi et ton loup.**

 **-Le loup prend parfois le dessus,** argumenta Derek.

 **-Oui, ils font cela par instinct, les anges n'ont pas d'instinct primaire donc je vais disparaitre.**

L'ange ponctua sa phrase par un sourire franc.

 **-Cela ne semble pas t'affecter …**

 **-J'ai eu une longue vie Derek, et accompagner Stiles était une expérience vraiment enrichissante. J'ai fait mon temps. Mais je n'étais pas venue pour parler de ça. Cerbère est un ennemi redoutable sans pitié qui haie les humains sauf pour les manger. Et, l'ange soupira, il a lui aussi accomplie un lien de l'Aura, ce qui le rend encore plus fort et qui lui permet de se transformer en humain.**

 **-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que cela tombe sur nous … Avec qui aurait-il pu accomplir ce lien ?, Demanda las Derek.**

 **-Un ange et je pense même qu'il s'agit d'un Archange.**

 **-Les anges ne sont-ils pas supposés garder les hommes, veiller sur nous ?**

L'ange éclata de rire, follement amusé par les propos du jeune loup. Puis il se leva et retrouva sa place auprès de la fenêtre. Il contempla longuement la vue s'offrant à lui et soupira.

 **-Tu sais petit loup, nous sommes avant tout des combattants. Très peu d'Hommes ont eu la chance d'avoir un ange gardien. Et cela s'explique. Premièrement, ces missions de gardiennage finissaient souvent mal pour l'ange. Castiel en est le parfait exemple. Il s'est attaché à Dean, il a ressenti des sentiments. Et les sentiments sont proscrits chez les anges. Deuxièmement, bon nombre d'ange haïssent les hommes. Il y a longtemps Lucifer, l'un des quatre Archanges, s'est rebellé. Sa jalousie envers les hommes et l'animosité conduit par celle-ci, le poussèrent à défier Dieu. Il fut déchut et exclu sur terre et dans sa chute il entraina bon nombre d'anges. Je fis partie de ces anges et je suis donc descendue sur terre. Lucifer créa alors l'Enfer. Pendant de nombreux siècles tout se passa bien puis un jour, l'un des anges se transforma pour devenir le premier démon. Il était monstrueux aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Bientôt de nombreux autres anges devinrent à leur tour des démons. C'est à cette époque que j'ai pris la fuite … Je ne voulais pas devenir ce monstre. Nous nous étions rebellés car l'Homme était barbare, guidé par des instincts primaires … Mais ces démons étaient bien pire. Peu de temps après mon départ une guerre éclata. Lucifer fut emprisonné, les anges déchus décimés mais certain démons réussirent à s'enfuir et à continuer l'œuvre de leur père. Enfin bref, au cours de mon errance sur terre j'ai finalement appris à connaitre l'Homme et comme certains avant moi, je me suis pris d'affection pour votre espèce. Ce qui m'a conduit ici.**

L'ange posa sa main sur la vitre puis, après un instant de silence, il se retourna vers Derek. Celui-ci le regardait enregistrant et interprétant tant bien que mal toutes les informations.

 **-Je vais devoir te laisser, le corps de Stiles doit se reposer pour pouvoir accomplir au mieux et au plus vite le lien. L'ange hésita un moment. Derek, prend soin de lui et des autres y compris des chasseurs et de Castiel. Crois-moi quand je te dis que ce sont des personnes biens. Ils ont vécus l'enfer, sans mauvais jeu de mot.**

Le loup se pinça les lèvres puis acquiesça. L'ange parut satisfait et lui offrit un immense sourire avant d'aller s'entortiller dans les draps encore tièdes. Il soupira de bien-être et ferma les yeux. Derek le fixa un instant, le cœur lourd. Il ne connaissait pas l'ange depuis longtemps quelques heures à peine et pourtant, il avait la sensation de perdre quelqu'un.

 **-Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

 **-Alpiel, merci Derek.**

Le loup lui sourit puis décida de descendre pour laisser Alpiel tranquille, après avoir pris un tee-shirt. Une fois dans la cuisine/salon il repéra bien vite son portable. Il s'en saisie puis envoya un texto à tous les membres de la meute, leur signalant au passage, d'aller chercher les trois chasseurs.

###

C'est une bonne heure plus tard que tout le petit monde fût enfin réuni. Il attendit que tout le monde soit assis puis pris une grande inspiration.

 **-Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose durant la nuit …**

Tout le monde le regardait l'air grave. En les observant, on pouvait facilement constater que la plupart n'avaient pas beaucoup du dormir au court de la nuit. Seul les chasseurs et Castiel semblaient d'attaque. Sans doute avaient-ils l'habitude, sans doute trop même. Derek repensa alors aux paroles d'Alpiel « ils ont traversé l'enfer ». Il comprenait à présent la portée de ces paroles. Ces trois-là avaient vu tellement de chose au cours de leur vie qu'ils semblaient blasés et pourtant, ils étaient là, prêt à aider.

Derek expliqua alors toutes les explications d'Alpiel sur le Cerbère, le lien des Auras, la nature de Stiles. Il omit cependant le lien des âmes. Pas qu'il ait honte mais il n'était toujours pas trop en accord avec le déroulement en lui-même. Attention la nuit avait plus qu'agréable, pour tous les deux, mais Stiles était amnésique … Et il avait vraiment peur que le plus jeune le prenne mal, ce qu'il comprendrait parfaitement d'ailleurs.

 **-C'était donc ça, ce sentiment de malaise depuis hier soir, Stiles va renaître, tout comme Parrish l'a fait** , intervint Lydia d'une voix pâle, reflétant la nuit difficile qu'elle avait dû passer.

 **-Cas, tu connaissais l'existence de tout ce blabla ?,** demanda tout en finesse Dean

 **-Je connais le lien des Âmes, des compagnons ainsi que Cerbère mais je ne savais pas pour ce lien des Auras, puis-je voir cette marque ?**

Derek regarda longuement Castiel. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir partager ceci avec qui que ce soit d'autre que Stiles. Mais il savait à présent qu'Alpiel ne serait plus et qu'il ne pourrait donc plus les aider. Il n'aimait pas l'idée, vraiment, mais il le fallait, pour que Castiel puisse comprendre et peut être découvrir ainsi de nouvelles informations.

Il soupira puis enleva son Tee-shirt dévoilant aux yeux de tous la marque apposé par Alpiel.

###

Dean regardait fixement Castiel. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs très mal à l'aise. Et il y avait de quoi. Le chasseur soupira et cela sembla rendre encore plus mal à l'aise l'ange qui tentait, vainement, de se tenir le plus loin possible et de se faire tout petit. Chose ardu dans une chambre exiguës d'hôtel. Malgré tout, Dean était satisfait que Castiel ne se soit pas enfuit à l'image de son frère. Celui-ci avait prétexté aller faire les courses. Ils avaient fait le plein hier et il en restait largement pour la journée et le petit déjeuner le lendemain.

Bon en même temps le chasseur était plutôt heureux de ne pas avoir son frère dans les pattes. Cela ne le concernait pas. C'était entre lui et Castiel. Personne d'autre. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que le reste de la réunion organisée par Derek s'était bien déroulée. Après quoi chacun des membres de la meute étaient repartis en groupe pour rentrer chez eux et mener à bien des recherches.

Dès que l'Impala fut assez loin de toutes oreilles indiscrètes, Dean avait commencé à interroger l'ange ne tenant plus. Et celui-ci l'avait superbement ignoré, l'agacent prodigieusement. Il avait alors tenté la méthode douce, le rassurant puis, celle-ci ne fonctionnant pas, il avait proféré de multiples menaces, mais toujours rien.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, là, dans cette chambre, se regardant en chien de fiance, cherchant à deviner lequel allait craquer avant l'autre. Fixant toujours intensément l'ange, il remarqua que celui-ci semblait ne plus chercher à faire qu'un avec le papier peint hideux de la chambre. Il allait craquer et cela tira un petit sourire satisfait à Dean qui voulait ces explications.

L'ange se décolla du mur et alla s'installer, telle une personne civilisée, sur l'une des chaises entourant la petite table à manger. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Castiel céda et soupira.

 **-Dean je … Je ne sais pas quoi te dire …**

Le chasseur resta muet. Il avait envie de voir l'ange mariner comme lui avait dû entendre durant toute la réunion et le trajet.

 **-Dean, s'il te plait … Je n'ai pas voulu ça, je ne savais pas …**

A nouveau Dean ne dit rien se contentant de fixer l'ange. Celui-ci le regardait également à présent. Dans son regard bleu, il pouvait lire tout le malaise de Castiel, les questions qu'il se posait. Castiel était sincère. Rien d'étonnant puisque l'on parle justement de Castiel, un ange, mais il avait voulu être sûr. Après tout l'ange apprenait vite les vices humains alors pourquoi pas le mensonge ?

Dean soupira à son tour et décida de s'attabler en face de Castiel. Ils continuèrent de se regarder et un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

 **-Je ne comprends pas comment s'est possible …** , se plaignit Dean.

Castiel détourna le regard puis se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure. Il avait bien une petite idée du comment mais il n'avait pas très envie de l'expliquer à l'intéressé.

 **-Cas ! Derek à clairement expliqué que ce lien pouvait se faire uniquement entre deux Auras, hors je suis cent pour cent humain ! Et surtout comment tu as pu accomplir ce lien sans même le connaitre ?,** s'agaça Dean.

 **-Je … Quand je t'ai trouvé en enfer, tu commençais à devenir un démon, tu possédais donc un début d'Aura, très faible mais tu possédais tout de même une Aura. Pour ce qui est du comment je ne sais pas … Tout ce dont je me souviens ce que je voulais absolument te sauver, sauver cette si magnifique âme, peut-être que le savoir de ce lien était renfermé dans ma grâce …**

Dean soupira longuement, tout en repensant aux dire de Derek et à ceux de Castiel. Instinctivement, il posa sa main sur la marque de Castiel, la marque du lien. Un frisson presque imperceptible lui échappa. Il réitéra l'expérience et un nouveau frisson le prit. Il regarda Castiel qui le fixait avec intérêt. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Dean se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise face au regard bleu profond de l'ange. Maintenant qu'il connaissait l'existence du lien des Auras et qu'il avait conscience d'être relié à l'ange, il avait la douce sensation de ressentir cette part de Castiel en lui.

Castiel, quant à lui, comprenait enfin pourquoi il se sentait si proche de Dean, pourquoi il avait toujours se besoin presque primitif de l'aider et de le soutenir. Cela le soulageait tout comme cela lui laissait un arrière-gout amer. Finalement, tout cela, il le devait à sa nature d'ange. Ce lien, cette connexion qu'il chérissait tant, il la devait uniquement à ce lien et non pas à une affinité quelconque avec le chasseur.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent de concert et un fin sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres.

Au final, tout cela avait-il la moindre importance ? Peut-être pas en y repensant. Ils s'appréciaient, s'entraidaient, ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre. Qu'importe ce lien finalement. L'un comme l'autre savaient, ressentaient que ce qu'ils ont, ils ne le doivent pas uniquement à ce lien, peut-être avait-il accélérer le processus, mais il n'avait rien créé.

 **-Merci Cas, de m'avoir sauvé.**

Castiel hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il avait compris le message. Dean ne lui en voulait pas pour le lien et accessoirement, la discussion était à présent définitivement close. Dean sourit puis se leva pour aller prendre une bière dans le petit réfrigérateur de la chambre. Sur le chemin du retour il prit l'ordinateur portable de Sam et l'alluma. Tout cela était bien sympathique mais ils avaient des recherches à faire sur Cerbère.

###

La nuit. Il y a tant à dire sur la nuit.

Veilleuse de nos rêves et cauchemars, gardienne des secrets, observatrice du bien et du mal.

La nuit semble être le moment opportun pour toutes activités étranges, pour toutes transformations et évolutions.

C'est sans doute pour cela qu'au court de cette nuit, de nombreuses choses se produisirent à l'abri de tous regards indiscrets.

Alors qu'une âme se lié péniblement et sa toute nouvelle puissance, une autre âme disparaissait petit à petit.

Bientôt elle serait prête, prête à renaitre, prête à accomplir son devoir de gardienne. Cette âme mutante, à l'origine des hommes et des anges. Elle fait office de gardienne depuis le commencement du monde. D'une puissance inégalable et sans mesure, elle ressemble en tout point à l'arme ultime.

###

Derek n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cela faisait trois bonnes heures qu'il ne cessait de se retourner encore et encore. A ces côtés Stiles semblait dormir paisiblement. Il avait bien essayé de se concentrer sur le rythme régulier de sa respiration, mais Morphée ne semblait toujours pas vouloir de lui.

En même temps la journée avait été longue et particulièrement infructueuse. Ils avaient beau connaitre le nom de leur ennemi, ils ne savaient rien de lui. A part qu'il aimait le miel. Il soupira en imaginant tout le beau monde faire face au cerbère et tenter de l'assommer à coup de pot de miel. L'image particulièrement ridicule s'ancra durablement, le faisant doucement rire. Voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme Stiles … Instantanément son regard se perdit sur le jeune homme.

Il lui tardait tant que le jeune homme se réveil, qu'il le rassure quant à leur relation. Deux, trois jours semblaient interminables à attendre. Il caressa doucement la joue de Stiles et se leva. Le sommeil semblait loin de le quérir, autant qu'il s'occupe à quelque chose d'utile.

Après un bref temps de préparation il sortit de l'appartement. La nuit déjà bien avancée, laissé entrevoir la lune haute dans le ciel. Derek admira un instant l'astre solaire puis reprit sa route en direction de sa voiture. Il devait absolument en apprendre plus sur Cerbère. Cet être infâme avait blessé son compagnon et il était plus que prêt à délivrer la sentence ultime.

Sa conduite le mena directement au poste de police. Celui-ci habituellement bruyant et grouillant de vie, était à présent paisible. Il y entra et tomba rapidement sur le Sheriff Stilinski. Il n'était absolument pas surpris de retrouver l'homme ici malgré l'heure plus que tardive, ou selon le point de vue, l'heure plus que matinal.

Dès que le Shériff aperçut Derek il bondit de sa chaise, ignorant sans mal le pire.

 **-Nous vous inquiéter pas, il va bien, très bien même. Il devrait recouvrir la mémoire d'ici peu.**

Le Shériff poussa un long soupir de soulagement tout en retombant sur son siège. Il y eu un temps de silence avant que le Shériff ne reprenne.

 **-Pourquoi es-tu ici alors ?,** demanda-t-il méfiant.

 **-A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop, initialement je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque pour y chercher des réponses.**

Le Shériff haussa un sourcil puis secoua vivement la tête. Il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux bestioles surnaturelles.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna sortant le commissariat de son silence pesant. Le Shériff fronça les sourcils pressentant déjà l'arrivée imminente de problème bien trop grand pour lui. Derek l'encouragea du regard à répondre.

 **-Commissariat de Beacon Hills, je vous écoute.**

 **-Je vous appelle car j'ai commis un meurtre, mais j'ai encore envie de m'amuser. Passer donc le message à Derek, qu'il vienne me trouver avant que je ne tue un autre innocent mais attention si il vient accompagner Stiles pourrait fortement en pâtir.**

Le Shériff laissa tomber le téléphone. Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête dans un même mouvement.

 **-Appelez Scott pour qu'il vous aide à surveiller Stiles, je vais m'occuper de lui !,** expliqua Derek.

 _Dans le prochain chapitre : « Après que le corps fut entièrement en flamme, un dernier cri d'agonie retentit .»_

* * *

Noter le présence d'une peu de Destiel HOURRA. Le couple sera bien plus présent dans ce que j'appelle la seconde partie de cette fanfiction !

J'espère que cela continue de plaire ... J'appréhende surtout les réactions pour le chapitre suivant, il sera un peu gore et bizarre voir carrément étrange !

loveyaoi-15 : Merci, heureuse qu'elle te plaise ;) Ahaha honnêtement je pense que beaucoup seront surpris de comment meurt Cerbère/Canniblae pour ce qui est de Parrish, tu sauras dans deux semaine ce qu'il est !

Sanga36 : Contente qu'elle te plaise également ! Heureuse d'avoir réussi à manier correctement les deux mondes, j'avoue que parfois je me suis bien arraché les cheveux pour les respecter au mieux. Mais non, mais non faut pas être inquiète voyons, se sera une happy end (plus ou moins si mes plans changent pas) ! Pour Cerbère, tu en sauras un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre, par contre pour voir la réaction de Stiles faudra attendre un peu plus ;)


	10. Chapitre 9 : Cauchemars

_Résumé du chapitre précédent_ : Le lien des Auras entre Stiles et Derek est accomplie. Alors que l'ange protégeant l'âme de Stiles se présente à nouveau à Derek, il lui apprend que Stiles n'est pas un Néphilim et qu'il deviendra sans doute un être surnaturel hors du commun. Après quoi, Derek convoque la meute ainsi que les trois chasseurs pour leur faire part de ses nouvelles découvertes. Durant cette courte entrevue, Dean et Castiel apprirent qu'ils ont également accomplit le lien des Auras sans même le savoir. Durant la nuit suivant toutes ses révélations, Derek, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil se rend au commissariat. De là, Cerbère contacte les deux hommes et indique à Derek son emplacement.

 **Chapitre 9 : Cauchemars**

Du sang, tellement de sang se dessinait à l'horizon. Un long frisson lui échappa quant il trouva enfin la volonté de se mouvoir. Il avait tellement peur. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait trouver au bout de ce petit chemin de terre imbibé de sang.

Son regard se porta à l'horizon. Celui-ci se dévoilait terne et d'une couleur rougeâtre. Il frissonna à nouveau quand soudain, un hurlement strident retentit. Cette voix, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Lydia, ou tout du moins la Banshee en elle.

Quelqu'un venait de mourir.

Il le savait, le ressentait. C'était indéniable. Une fois de plus il avait échoué tel le faible qu'il avait toujours était et qu'il serait toujours.

Il commença alors à courir. Encore est toujours plus vite. Il le fallait s'il voulait pouvoir espérer sauver les autres. Il ne devait plus arriver trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus se le permettre. Plus jamais, il n'y survivrait pas. Pas cette fois. Il lui avait fallu tant de temps pour se reconstruire … Il ne pouvait pas les perdre, pas maintenant … Ni jamais.

Il couru encore plus vite. Si vite qu'il voyait à peine le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. A nouveau le cri de la Banshee retentit et des larmes traitresses s'échappèrent.

Un nouveau mort. Une nouvelle faute.

Il accéléra encore la cadence, manquant de peu de trébucher malgré ses réflexes lycanthropes. Il devait y arriver avant qu'un autre ne meurt. Vite, toujours plus vite. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Un nouveau cri s'étira dans la clarté rougeâtre du lieu.

Il accéléra à nouveau, il tira sur ses membres autant que faire se peut. Mais il avait beau tirer, pleurer, crier, le sol semblait toujours se dérober sous ses pas, comme ci il ne devait pas arriver, comme si son destin était de contempler la mort et de ce fait, sa propre faiblesse.

La Banshee cria à nouveau. Mais ce cri serait le dernier. Elle était morte elle aussi. Il l'avait entendu à son cri. C'est comme s'il l'avait vue s'étouffer dans son propre sang. Un long frisson le secoua.

Finalement à bout, il s'écroula à même le sol. Il serra fort les poings tentant en vain de retenir ses larmes et ses cris. Tout cela était de sa faute, encore. Se serait toujours de sa faute. Il aurait du mourir cette nuit là, comme tout les autres membres de sa famille. Il y aurait eu tellement moins de souffrance s'il était mort. Tellement …

Il releva son visage et se qu'il découvrit lui arracha un long cri d'effroi. Il n'était pas du genre à être écœuré … mais comment ne pouvait-il pas l'être à cet instant ?

Dans un réflexe incompréhensible, il tendit sa main vers celui qu'il reconnut comme étant Scott. Celui-ci comme les quatre autres, était crucifié sur une croix à l'image du Christ. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient cloués, sa cage thoracique avait été ouverte laissant entrevoir sans la moindre imagination ses poumons ainsi que son cœur. Il détourna un instant le regard et tomba sur Lydia. La belle rousse n'était reconnaissable que part sa chevelure virevoltant au grès du vent putride. A la différence de Scott, sa mâchoire avait été arrachée et sa langue clouée à même son front.

Ses pleures redoublèrent.

Il resta ainsi longtemps. Tapant et hurlant à même le sol poussiéreux. Il n'avait pas le courage, pas la force de regarder les deux autres. Mais il le devait n'est ce pas ? Faire face, se confronter à la réalité aussi horrible puisse-t-elle être. Il tenta de sécher ses larmes mais il se rendit vite à l'évidence qu'il n'y parviendrait pas, pas avant des années. Sans doute même ne pourrait-il jamais à les sécher cette fois-ci.

Courageusement, il releva son regard sur Kira, facilement reconnaissable avec ces vêtements décalés et surtout, son katana enfoncé dans le ventre créant ainsi une large entaille, à l'image des japonais se faisant Hara Kiri. Il sera les dents et posa enfin son regard sur le dernier corps sans vie.

Celui qu'il devina comme étant Stiles. Son Stiles.

Dorénavant il ne pourrait plus lui dire combien il l'aimait. Il ne pourrait plus le surveiller, l'écouter babiller sur des choses sans queue ni tête. Il ne pourrait tout simplement plus jamais le voir. Il ferma alors les yeux et l'image du corps sans vie de son compagnon le frappa. Bien sur que si, il continuerait à le voir. Il verrait juste ce corps sans vie mangeant son propre cœur.

Il regarda le ciel toujours aussi rouge, et hurla à la mort. Après ce cri interminable à fendre l'âme il s'écroula à nouveau sur le sol, sa tête le frappant avec violence. Il se sentait si vide. Si … Inutile. Il avait enfin tout. Une meute jeune mais forte, et surtout il avait un compagnon. Et quel compagnon … Si beau, si fort … Et si mort à présent.

Il lui sembla rester des années allongé sur le sol à pleurer ses nouvelles pertes. Mais bientôt un bruit infime le fit réagir. Il releva son regard embué de larme vers la source du bruit et découvrit bientôt avec horreur son compagnon couvert de sang.

Et si ce sang était celui des quatre autres ?

Stiles l'avait-il trahit ? Lui aussi !? Ses pleurs redoublèrent puis les pas se transformèrent en course. Le jeune humain courrait vers lui, la main tendu, les traits de visage tendus par l'horreur. Le loup réalisa son erreur et se leva tant bien que mal pour courir rejoindre son compagnon. Alors qu'ils allaient bientôt se rejoindre un coup de feu retentit, une balle siffla et le visage de Stiles se tordit de douleur avant qu'il ne s'écroule, mort pour de vrai cette fois ci.

Le loup se figea d'horreur avant d'à nouveau hurler. Il y avait tellement cru … Tellement espérer pouvoir le tenir une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, il aurait tellement voulu …

Ses genoux rencontrèrent bientôt le sol. Il ne pouvait plus, il ne voulait plus. Qu'on le tue, que n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui mette fin à ses souffrances. Un peu de pitié serait trop demander ? Rien qu'un peu …

Il n'était plus qu'une plaie béante. Jamais il ne guérirait.

Il avait perdu la guerre qu'était la vie. Il avait essayé, s'était battu, mais là, il ne pouvait tout simplement plus se relever. Il ne pourrait jamais les ranger dans une case et tenter des les effacer. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette nuit de passion passé en compagnie de son compagnon, jamais, et il ne le voulait pour rien au monde.

Il voulait simplement mourir, ici et maintenant, qu'on en finisse.

###

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Ceux ci, habituellement si expressifs, semblaient vide, terriblement vide.

Il se leva tel un automate et descendit l'escalier sans le moindre bruit. C'est donc dans la surprise générale que Scott, Kira, Lydia, Peter, Parrish et le Shériff découvrirent bientôt Stiles au beau milieu du salon salle à manger de l'appartement à Derek.

 **\- Stiles ? Stiles ?!,** s'écriât bientôt Scott fou de joie de retrouver enfin son frère de cœur.

Mais la joie du jeune homme fut de courte durée quand Stiles le repoussa sèchement sans dire un mot. Il continuait simplement de marcher.

 **\- Regardez ses yeux** , émit faiblement Kira.

Toute la petite troupe regarda alors les yeux de Stiles et bientôt une expression de stupeur générale habilla leur visage. Le Shérif voulu s'avancer, stopper son fils mais Parrish lui en empêcha. Il regarda l'adjoint avec incompréhension. Il devait aider son fils, il le fallait.

Bientôt Stiles se trouvait face à la lourde porte de fer. Sous la stupeur générale il l'ouvrit sans aucune difficulté. Le Shérif retint un hoché d'horreur. Son fils n'était plus humain, il le savait. Un court instant il voulu tuer Derek mais il changea bien vite d'avis. Le loup n'aurait rien fait allant à l'encontre des désirs de Stiles si i n'y avait pas été obligé. Il se contenta alors de pincer ses lèvres puis de soupirer ne pouvant faire autre chose que d'accepter cette nouvelle réalité.

 **\- Il voudrait mieux le suivre n'est ce pas ?,** demanda finalement Peter.

 **\- Oui, allez-y moi je vais appeler Dean, Sam et Castiel, je pense qu'on aura bien besoin d'eux,** répondit Scott.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et ils partirent tous à la suite de Stiles, restant tout de même à une distance raisonnable au cas où.

Pas une seule fois l'ancien humain ne s'arrêta. Il marchait simplement, semblant parfaitement savoir ou se rendre, malgré la nuit déjà bien avancée.

Une quinzaine de minute plus tard les trois chasseurs arrivèrent enfin et Castiel confirma les craintes du père du jeune homme. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain et il semblait être dans une transe. Évidemment il avait tenté de l'en sortir par tout les moyens angéliques qu'il connaissait mais rien ni fit. Stiles lui avait même lancé un regard dédaigneux soulignant tout en finesse son inutilité. Heureusement, Dean était bien vite venu sous tenir son ange gardien.

Bientôt une odeur acre arriva aux nez fins de loups garous. Du sang, beaucoup de sang. Scott fût le premier à sentir parmi l'odeur entêtante celle du second Alpha de la meute. Il se précipita dans la direction qui lui indiquait ses sens mais il fut vite bloqué par un jet lumineux qui l'envoya valsé un peu plus loin.

Stiles se retourna vers Scott puis plongea son regard marron bleuâtre dans celui rouge du loup.

 **\- Si tu y vas-tu seras également empoisonné** , dit simplement Stiles avant de se détourner et de reprendre sa route comme si de rien n'était.

 **\- Et toi alors ? Tu ne seras pas empoisonné à ton tour ?,** s'écria Scott **.**

 **\- Non, je suis immunisé à présent,** répondit-il sans même prendre le temps de s'arrêter.

Kira et Sam allèrent rapidement aider Scott, puis ils continuèrent de suivre Stiles. Ce qui sembla d'ailleurs l'agacer puisqu'il leur demanda de partir à plusieurs reprises. Évidemment, personne ne prit la peine de l'écouter et il finit par stopper ces demandes de lui même.

Ils continuèrent ainsi durant à peu près cinq minutes, puis la réalité les frappa quand ils arrivèrent enfin là ou Stiles les menait. Plusieurs petits cris échappèrent tandis que d'autre retenait difficilement leurs larmes.

Là, devant eux, se trouvait Derek assis sur une chaise. Sa nuque prenait un angle bizarre, plusieurs de ces doigts semblaient avoir été grignotés. Son torse dénudé laissait entrevoir de nombreuses lacérations profondes. Kira se réfugia dans les bras de Scott qui l'y sera fortement, Peter se tenait difficilement appuyé conte le mur tandis que Lydia regardait toujours la scène interdite.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Derek était mort alors qu'elle n'avait rien ressentit et qu'elle ne ressentait toujours rien.

Un long silence s'abattit sur la petite assemblée. Stiles s'avança alors lentement vers son compagnon. Il le détacha doucement de la chaise puis l'allongea avec précaution au le sol. Une fois le corps allongé, il caressa la joue rugueuse avec un fin sourire collé aux lèvres. Il porta ensuite sa seconde main sur le torse lacéré. Aussitôt une lumière bleutée apparut entre ses mains et le corps sans vie retrouva petit à petit toute sa splendeur.

Il déposa un léger baisé sur le front du loup puis, il déposa la tête de son compagnon sur ses genoux et commença à fredonner doucement.

 **«** **Le vent emporte au loin nos âmes,** **  
** **Les hommes volent nos cœurs.** **  
** **Ô Terre... Ô Vent et Pluie, Ô Cieux... Ô Lumière...** **  
** **Protégez tout dans vos étreintes** **  
** **Protégez tout dans vos étreintes** **  
** **Pour vivre ici.** **  
** **Ô Esprit... Ô Cœur... Ô Amour... Ô Pensée** **  
** **Revenez ici pour trouver un abri.**

 **Le vent emporte au loin nos âmes,** **  
** **Les hommes volent nos cœurs.** **  
** **Néanmoins, je vais rester en ce lieu** **  
** **Et continuer à chanter.** **  
** **D'une manière ou d'une autre,** **  
** **Envoie ma chanson là où elle doit parvenir.** **  
** **D'une manière ou d'une autre,** **  
** **Reçoit et accepte cette chanson qui est la mienne. »**

Quand il eut fini de chanter, la douce mélodie sembla encore faire vibrer l'air de par sa douceur et sa puissance. Le jeune homme sourit puis embrassa à nouveau le front de Derek avant d'embrasser avec douceur les lèvres de celui-ci.

Alors que tous les spectateurs regardaient la scène avec tristesse, une lueur se fit petit à petit plus brillante dans l'obscurité ambiante. Celle-ci semblait envelopper les deux compagnons dans un cocon protecteur. Et bientôt, elle fut si vive et pure qu'ils durent tous fermer les yeux.

Après un temps relativement bref d'adaptation, Dean s'empara de son arme mais Castiel se saisit de son poignet avant que le chasseur n'esquisse un geste de plus.

 **\- Non Dean, il ne lui fait rien de mal … Je crois qu'il tente de le ressusciter** , ajouta l'ange légèrement confus.

La surprise générale s'installa au cœur de la petite assemblée, plus particulièrement pour les membres de la meute.

 **\- Attend Cas, tu peux ressusciter n'importe qui n'importe quand ?** demanda agacé Dean.

 **\- Non Dean, c'est très rare qu'on en a l'autorisation et si on le fait sans autorisation, on en meurt** , répondit calmement Castiel.

Nouvelle exclamation au sein du petit groupe d'amis.

 **\- Il faut l'en empêcher** ! s'écria alors Scott la voix encore chevrotante à cause de ses pleurs.

Un long silence s'en suivis et alors qu'il allait se lancer vers son meilleur ami, une main ferme se posa sur son épaule. Cela suffit à désamorcer son mouvement et il tomba genoux contre terre.

 **\- Il a fait son choix Scott** , dit Sam d'une voix trainante, visiblement résigné et triste.

Le jeune balzané le regarda puis se remit à pleurer en silence. Bientôt, une seconde main se posa sur son autre épaule. Il l'a reconnu comme étant celle de Kira et il laissa ainsi choir sa tête conte, fatigué.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la lumière commença à s'estomper. Dès que celle-ci fut complètement disparue Castiel et Dean s'élancèrent d'un même mouvement vers les deux amants. Ils regardèrent respectivement les signes vitaux de Stiles puis ceux de Stiles avant de se regarder. D'un simple mouvement de tête Castiel indiqua à Dean la présence d'un pou.

 **\- Ils sont en vie** , indiqua Dean avec un brin de soulagement.

Scott éclata de rire, produisant un son plutôt étrange entre l'étranglement et des gloussements. Le Shérif se laissa à son tour tomber au sol dans un long soupire de soulagement, seul quelques larmes traitresses laissaient voir l'horreur qui s'était petit à petit insinué en lui à la suite des dires de Castiel. Peter quant à lui, se surprit à recommencer à respirer ce qui le fit distraitement sourire. Il avait fini par s'attacher plus que de raison à son neveu et à l'hyperactif.

Les deux jeunes femmes quant à elles, pleuraient en silence, s'accrochant vigoureusement à Scott et Parrish. L'adjoint quant à lui, semblait impassible. Aucunes larmes ne trahissaient sa tristesse et rien dans sa posture ou dans son faciès ne semblait trahir du soulagement. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent faiblement, des flammes ardentes dansant une micro seconde. Tout son corps se tendit alors de colère. Il ferma les yeux et secoua vigoureusement la tête, ébranlé par cette colère sourde.

Il était heureux de savoir les deux jeunes en vie et pourtant une petite voix lui intimé dans un murmure qu'il ne devait pas en être heureux, qu'il devra terminer ce travail inachevé. Il frissonna d'horreur face à cette sensation ce qui eu le mérite de faire réagir Lydia qui se colla un peu plus à lui. Une vague de chaleur et d'apaisement prit bientôt place. Il soupira de soulagement tout en cajolant un peu plus la belle rousse qui se laissa faire, un fin sourire naissant aux lèvres.

###

Scott s'écroula sur le lit de son meilleur ami. Il s'était désigné pour surveiller le Shérif. Celui-ci avait bien évidement protesté, clamant haut et fort qu'il pouvait se défendre tout seul. Après quoi Peter s'était fait un plaisir de le plaquer au sol en quelques secondes ce qui avait donc conclut l'échange. Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune loup en revoyant la scène se dérouler, et surtout, il revoyait avec aisance la tête déconfite du Shérif.

Il s'installa plus confortablement dans le lit puis huma doucement son environnement. Cela eut le mérite de le soulager un instant. Il était toujours inquiet pour son frère de cœur et pour Derek.

Il était également inquiet à propos de Cerbère. Celui-ci semblait se jouer d'eux, et surtout, il avait abattu Derek. Cela n'avait rien de rassurant, Derek était sans nul doute le meilleur en combat rapproché … Il soupira d'agacement.

Il porta le regard sur le plafond de la chambre doucement éclairée par le quart de lune. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Pas qu'il soit voyant ou divin, mais il le sentait dans ses tripes. Tout cela les dépassait et pour preuve, Castiel semblait tout autant désappointé alors qu'il était un ange. Un ange immortel présent depuis des temps immémoriaux. Il soupira à nouveau. Inéluctablement ses pensées se reportèrent sur Stiles et Derek.

Il ne supportait pas l'idée même que ces deux la puisse être dans une sorte de coma surnaturel. Il se sentait désespérément seul, perdu. Il avait beau être un bon leader, il n'en était pas moins que sans Stiles et Derek, plus rien ne semblait aller.

Il se releva soudainement tel un ressort, les yeux grands ouverts.

Et si … Et si tel était le but de Cerbère, démunir la meute de ses piliers ? Il se toucha légèrement le menton réfléchissant à cette pensée. Elle avait du sens, beaucoup même. Cerbère semblait toujours avoir un coup d'avance sur eux, sans doute les avaient-ils étudiés au préalable, listant leurs faiblesses et attendant dans l'ombre le moment opportun pour frapper.

Il frissonna.

S'il avait vu juste, cela ne présager rien de bon.

Ils n'avaient jamais face à tel ennemi, et maintenant qu'il manquait Stiles et Derek … Scott ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.

###

Il était le seul à l'avoir vu. Ce regard flamboyant dirigé vers Stiles et Derek. Tout le petit monde était trop préoccupé par le petit miracle devant eux et le soulagement pour le remarquer. Il aurait d'ailleurs été très facile de tous les mettre à terre. Il en avait parfaitement conscience. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait.

Il s'était retrouvé fasciné par la scène se déroulant en avale. C'était indéniablement beau et il avait compris l'énorme erreur qu'il avait commise en sous estimant l'aura de Stiles. Il ne s'était pas douté un seul instant que la conscience de l'ange à qui elle avait appartenu était aussi puissante et toujours ancré dans la grâce.

Cette erreur pouvait lui couter la victoire il le savait. Mais d'un autre côté il ne pouvait s'empêcher de porter en haute estime le jeune Stiles. Il avait beau être Cerbère, gardien de l'enfer, mangeur d'homme, il savait voir et porter en estime une belle âme. Et Stiles est indéniablement une belle âme.

Elles se font de plus en plus rares dans ce monde, il fallait les préserver. C'est pourquoi il n'avait rien tenté. Il s'était contenté d'observer de loin grâce à ses sens canin. Et c'est ainsi qu'il avait capté le regard courroucé de Parrish sur Stiles. Il se doutait bien que l'adjoint n'était pas agacé par le Hale, il n'était pas un danger alors que Stiles …

Il frissonna de délice. Une si belle âme possédant une telle puissance … Cela pouvait être un danger tout comme une bénédiction. Il sauverait ou détruirait le monde. Il ferma doucement les yeux. L'adjoint semblait plus humain que surnaturel. Il était surement plus que temps d'aller le chercher avant que toute sa puissance et sa monstruosité ne se réveil.

Il s'est ainsi retrouver à suivre Lydia et Parrish dans une rue plutôt modeste où les maisons étaient plus ou moins bien entretenues par leurs propriétaires. Les deux amis arrivèrent bientôt à la maison de l'adjoint. Ils ouvrirent un vieux portail à la peinture défraichit qui grinça longuement, puis ils empruntèrent le petit chemin de gravier qui menait vers la porte de la modeste demeure. La porte en question était large et de couleur bordeaux. Les deux s'y engouffrèrent en silence tandis que Cerbère s'installait sur le perron, se contentant d'écouter les bruits dans la demeure.

Lydia passa un coup de fil à Peter, espérant sans doute que les deux amants s'étaient réveillés, mais elle fut vite déçue et raccrocha donc en soupirant. Par la suite Parrish mena Lydia dans la chambre d'ami. La jeune femme sembla s'endormir rapidement tandis que l'adjoint s'obstinait à creuser une tranchée à force de faire des aller et retour dans le salon.

Il était dans les environs de minuit quant enfin le silence s'installa durablement dans la petite maison. Il se transforma alors, laissant place à trois hommes. L'un, celui représentant la tête centrale n'était autre qu'Adam. Celui représentant la tête de gauche était une version plus enfantine de la tête centrale tandis que la tête de droite était plus âgée. Ils ouvrirent la porte silencieusement puis se dirigèrent vers le souffle léger de l'adjoint. Ils ouvrirent bientôt la porte de la chambre. Celle-ci protesta légèrement, agaçant les trois hommes. Dès que la porte fût refermée, ils se re-transformèrent laissant bientôt place à leur forme originelle : celle d'un chien noir à trois têtes.

Dans la mythologie grecque, Cerbère était le gardien de l'enfer, empêchant les âmes damnés de s'enfuir ou aux hommes d'entrer. Sa dangerosité provenait de divers éléments.

En premier lieu ces trois têtes avec chacune des crocs affutés, sa taille plus que respectable, ses yeux rougeoyant légèrement et surtout, ce qui faisait de lui un adversaire redoutable et redouté, le poison. En effet le Cerbère en plus d'être le gardien de l'enfer, représentait également le passé, le présent et le futur ou bien l'enfance, l'adulte et le vieux.

De ce fait la tête gauche qui symbolisait le passé, possédait un poison capable de plonger dans les tourments du passé du mordu. La tête centrale qui représentait le présent et qui étai la tête pesante, quant à elle, avait un poison hallucinatoire et enfin, la tête de droite, représentation du futur, avait la capacité de déterrer les craintes les plus vivaces et de les matérialiser dans une hallucination.

Le chien s'approcha doucement du lit, tous crocs sortis. Un léger mouvement dans le lit le stoppa puis après une courte minute sans bouger, il reprit sa route vers l'adjoint. Il n'avait qu'une chose à faire pour neutraliser suffisamment longtemps son ennemi : le mordre avec sa tête centrale. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de rendre fou l'hôte. Il fût bientôt près de la tête de lit et il pouvait discerner la tête de l'adjoint dans la masse de couverture. Il s'approcha d'avantage prenant doucement appui sur le lit.

Alors qu'il allait mordre la nuque de Parrish celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, les dévoilant rouges. Cerbère hésita une seconde, permettant ainsi à son ennemi de le repousser vivement plus loin afin d'échapper à la morsure qu'il savait dangereuse.

 **\- Tu es trop prévisible Cerbère, tu me déçois presque, enfin ce n'est pas comme si j'avais attendu grand-chose de toi de toute manière** , l'adjoint ricana ce qui agaça visiblement Cerbère. **Tu t'en rends compte n'est ce pas ?** Il se leva, dévoilant toute sa prestance. **Oui tu sais que ton heure est arrivée** , ajouta-il avant d'afficher un sourire narquois.

L'adjoint claqua des doigts et bientôt le faible frisson conduisant à la mutation se fit ressentir dans tout le corps de Cerbère. Sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose il se re-transforma en trois hommes. Adam était en colère ainsi que méfiant ce qui redoubla le rire de l'adjoint.

 **\- Bien, je reconnais que ta nouvelle capacité de te transformer en homme est … surprenante, mais il faut bien le dire, cela te rend également faible** , ajouta l'adjoint.

Un silence s'installa alors que Parrish se rasseyait sur le lit croisant élégamment les jambes.

 **\- Et bien, tu n'es pas très bavard, c'est plutôt une bonne chose dans le fond, c'est tellement agaçant d'écouter les gens parler de choses sans intérêt tel que cette … Abomination. Les anges sont tombés aussi bas que les hommes, quel misère d'être le chainon manquant de ces deux races. Et c'est moi qui doit nettoyer tout ça … Je vous jure** , soupira l'adjoint en mouvant ses mains dans un signe désespérément résigné.

 **\- Le chainon manquant ?** se risqua à demander Adam **.**

 **\- Oh ton maître ne t'a donc pas raconté la véritable histoire du monde ? Et bien, comment expliquer ceci simplement. Je suis la première création de Dieu et j'ai ainsi été désigné comme étant le gardien de ce monde. Ce job commença dès lors que les anges et les hommes furent crées. Mais il faut savoir que les deux proviennent de moi. Les anges ont hérité de mon immortalité, de mon devoir de gardien et de quelques uns de mes pouvoirs avec certaines restrictions évidement. Les hommes quant à eux ont hérités de mon libre arbitre et certains ont hérité de ma spiritualité,** expliqua le policier.

 **\- Stiles est-il comme toi ?**

Les yeux de l'adjoint s'enflammèrent soudainement alors qu'il le fixé intensément. Il se leva et s'avança un peu plus vers les trois hommes les regardant tour à tour avec colère.

 **\- Il n'est en rien comme moi ! Je suis le premier enfant de Dieu, lui il n'est rien d'autre qu'un insecte, une abomination, une insulte !** Vociféra l'adjoint.

La réaction vivace de Parrish fit éclater de rire Cerbère. L'adjoint avait peur de Stiles, il était prêt à le parier. Cela le fit d'autant plus rire. Peut être qu'il allait mourir se soir, peut être qu'il avait échoué dans sa mission initial mais au moins il avait contribué à la création d'un être qui serait sans doute capable de vaincre le Phœnix.

Les yeux du Phœnix semblèrent s'enflammer d'autant plus et bientôt, tout le corps de l'adjoint s'enflamma ainsi que les majestueuses ailes qui venaient de faire leur apparition sous la colère de l'entité. Instinctivement les trois hommes se reculèrent le plus possible rencontrant bientôt l'un des murs de la chambre.

 **\- Et bien je suppose que notre petite discussion touche à sa fin, Cerbère !**

Adam plissa les yeux puis secoua légèrement la tête. Il s'avait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour survivre. Même la fuite n'était pas envisageable, il serait trop lent. _Il_ l'avait prévenue le moindre faux pas le tuerait. Il inspira un grand coup, gonflant excessivement ses poumons. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil et son ancien et futur lui puis s'avança d'un pas vers le Phœnix qui affichait un énorme sourire. Il fermât les yeux attendant simplement la suite.

Bientôt il sentit l'une des mains de l'adjoint se tendre vers lui puis se poser sur sa joue. Le touché, bien que léger, presque tendre, le brûla aussitôt. Il retint un mouvement de recul ainsi que le moindre gémissement de souffrance. Le phœnix rigola légèrement, semblant follement apprécié. Après quoi, la brûlure jusqu'à présent localisé sur la joue s'étendit à son visage puis s'insinua vicieusement à chaque parcelle du corps. Corps qui commençait à s'enflammer à l'image du Phœnix qui admirait le spectacle avec ferveur. Bientôt Adam et ses deux représentation ne purent plus retenir leurs cris, la douleur devenue trop grande même en la partageant entre eux trois.

Après que le corps fut entièrement en flamme, un dernier cri d'agonie retentit.

 _Dans le chapitre suivant :_ « Seul les plus méritant y survivront, Dean»

* * *

La petite chanson provient du manga NO6 en espérant que ce chapitre à plu.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Calme avant la tempête

Parrish poussa un faible soupire de satisfaction. Une abomination de moins sur terre. Il claqua des doigts et toute trace de son méfait disparu bientôt ainsi que la barrière antibruit qu'il avait au préalable installé afin de ne pas réveiller Lydia.

Il ricana.

Comme si lui, la toute première création de Dieu, n'avait pas perçu Cerbère tandis qu'il les observait de loin lors de la résurrection de Derek. A l'évocation de la dite résurrection, il fronça les sourcils d'agacement.

Il y a de cela bien longtemps, il avait eu vent de cette capacité très ancienne, oubliée lors de la chute de Lucifer. Celle-ci permettait à un ange lié de ramener une seule et unique fois son compagnon à la vie. Les conséquences observées jusque-là, étaient diverses et variés, allant d'un simple partage de pensée à un échange de corps.

Il n'avait jamais accepté l'existence de cette règle et cela avait été un réel soulagement lorsqu'elle avait disparu avec Lucifer. Seul Dieu pouvait avoir le droit de vie et de mort sur un être.

Il soupira à nouveau, puis il se sentit vaciller. Il se massa les tempes puis s'assit sur le lit. Son hôte n'était pas encore totalement prêt pour accueillir toute sa puissance. Bientôt, il lui faudrait des mois pour pouvoir utiliser à pleine puissance les corps qu'il habitait. Qu'elle idée avait eu Dieu de le brider de la sorte, le forçant à revêtir un réceptacle de chair ?

A l'époque il avait trouvé l'idée tout à fait charmante. Utilisé les descendants de la ligné d'Adam et Ève pour les punir de leur affront avait un sens, à l'époque ils savaient que tel était leur punition. Mais aujourd'hui, cela ne faisait plus sens.

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux un léger bruissement d'aile parvint à ses oreilles. A peine eu-t-il le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'une main s'était déjà refermé sur son cou, l'étouffant.

\- **C'est toi qui l'a tué n'est-ce pas Phœnix, s'est toujours toi !** vociféra le nouvel arrivant.

Jordan le regarda avec un agacement certain puis, puisant dans ces dernières ressources il concentra toute sa chaleur au niveau de sa nuque, obligeant bientôt l'ange à le lâcher.

\- **Non, je me suis contenté de laisser faire la petite meute de loup-garou ainsi que des chasseurs, beaucoup plus divertissant tu ne trouves pas ? C'est pourtant bien dans ton style de laisser les autres faire n'est-ce pas Lucifer ?**

###

Un paysage enchanteur se dessinait face à lui.

Des arbres centenaires, des centaines de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, des oiseaux gazouillant, des lapins sautillant en toute quiétude. Voilà comment certain pouvait s'imaginer un monde parfait. Et aujourd'hui, il faisait à présent partie de ces gens.

Un monde vaste, clair, chatoyant et grouillant de vie animal.

L'homme n'était que secondaire. Il savait vivre en harmonie avec cette nature. Il la comprenait, l'idolâtrait et s'en servait tel un modèle de perfection.

L'homme avait oublié la notion d'argent, de pouvoir, de moi, de domination et tant d'autre.

L'homme avait enfin évolué et ce grâce au nettoyage en profondeur que la terre avait subi. L'apocalypse.

Cela n'avait rien eu de réjouissant ou de beau. Tout n'avait été que feu et sang.

Mais il faut parfois détruire pour mieux reconstruire.

« Seul les plus méritant y survivront, Dean»

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris d'être soudain dans un environnement noir, sans la moindre couleur.

Il se redressa lentement dans le lit, le faisant doucement grincer. Il frotta son front puis passa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux châtain avant de soupirer.

Ses yeux se refermèrent et bientôt il revit le paysage enchanteur de son rêve.

Il avait beau ne pas être très porter fleur, ni particulièrement apprécier la campagne, ce rêve le faisait frissonner de bonheur, comme ci tout son être savait. Savait que c'est ce qui devait arriver, ce qui devait être fait et ce, qu'importe le nombre de mort.

Quant il rouvrit les yeux, il recoula précipitamment la tête se cognant vivement au sommier en bois du lit. Face à lui se trouait deux orbes bleus le fixant avec intensité.

\- **Putain, Cas ! Ne fait plus jamais ça** , chuchota agacé Dean.

\- **Désolé Dean,** répondit l'ange dans un murmure doux.

Dean soupira à nouveau puis massa l'arrière de sa tête avant de la poser sur le sommier. Sa vie n'était vraiment pas facile ces dernier temps. Un ange empoté, l'apocalypse, son frère qui sortait de sevrage de sang démoniaque, son retour des enfers …

Rien n'allait plus dans sa vie déjà bien compliqué.

\- **J'ai eu comme l'impression de ressentir ton trouble** , émit finalement Castiel.

Le chasseur planta un regard incertain à l'ange qui semblait se tortiller sur place. Voilà qui n'était pas courant chez son ami à plume.

\- **Ce n'est rien Cas, juste … Un rêve, rien de plus.**

L'ange sembla le jaugeais un instant, réfléchissant sous doute à ce qu'il pouvait dire, ou ne pas dire.

\- **Quel genre de rêve ?** finit par demander Castiel tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Dean ouvrit les lèvres, les referma puis les lécha avant de plonger à nouveau son regard vert dans celui bleu de son vis-à-vis. Ils se fixèrent longuement avant que Dean ne finisse par céder.

\- **L'apocalypse.**

\- **Oh**

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre les deux hommes, aucunes des deux ne sachant quoi dire de plus.

\- **Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi Dean ?**

Le regard de Dean se reporta sur l'ange. Que pourrais bien faire Castiel pour l'aider ou même le soulager du fardeau qu'était sa vie ? Lui-même ne savait que faire. Il avait toujours continué sa route, ne s'arrêtant jamais et mettant les gênes de cotés.

Mais aujourd'hui il se sentait las. Et surtout seul, terriblement seul. Sam était là, bien sur, mais depuis cette histoire de sang de démon, quelque chose semblait s'être brisé dans leur relation. Il ne serait dire en quoi, mais c'était différent.

Et surtout, il sentait le doute s'installer en lui. Il le sentait s'installer vicieusement dans ses boyaux et remonter petit à petit pour enserrer son cœur dans un étau douloureux.

L'apocalypse pouvait-il être une solution ?

Dean soupira puis se releva légèrement pour tapoter en douceur l'épaule de Castiel.

\- **Je vais bien Cas, tout ira bien.**

\- **Qui essais tu de convaincre Dean ?**

Le ton employé était clairement agacé malgré le murmure quasi inaudible de l'ange.

\- **Cas, je …**

\- **Non Dean, tu ne vas pas bien, je le sais, je le vois, ne me ment pas !** coupa L'ange, le volume de sa voix montant dangereusement.

Dean regarda l'ange surpris. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qui celui-ci lui réponde ou qu'il n'aille tout simplement pas dans son sens. Oui, Castiel était toujours d'accord avec lui, Castiel faisait toujours tout ce qu'il lui disait sans même chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Il lui était totalement dévoué.

Cette constatation fut comme un véritable coup de massue.

Si il y a bien quelque chose qu'il connaissait par cœur, c'était la dévotion.

Il vouait une totale dévotion à son père. Et, surtout, il savait d'où provenait ce besoin de dévotion absolue. Ce besoin irrévocable de faire la fierté de celui qu'on admirait, respectait et qu'on aimait. Ce besoin d'être reconnu ou tout simplement d'être vue. Ce besoin d'exister aux yeux de cette personne, et ce, qu'importe le prix, qu'importe que le monde puisse s'écrouler autour, qu'importe, tant qu'il nous voyait.

\- **Cas …,** il stoppa sa phrase ne sachant tout simplement quoi dire **, je suis désolé** , finit-il par ajouter tout en détournant le regard.

\- **Ne le sois pas Dean,** répondit Castiel tout en posant sa main sur celle de Dean toujours posé sur son épaule. **Je suis là pour toi Dean**.

Dean raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule de l'ange. Il avait la sensation d'être caressé dans le sens du poil. Il trouvait cela irritant. Il soupira tout en regardant à nouveau Castiel. Toute trace de colère avait été effacée par l'inquiétude. Il pinça ses lèvres. Castiel avait très probablement envie de le secouer, de lui hurler dessus, de lui remettre les idées en place … Mais il ne le ferait pas. Tout comme lui ne disais jamais rien à son père, se contentant de faire ce qui lui était demandé et d'espérer qu'il se livre enfin à lui.

\- **Pourquoi m'admires-tu autant Cas, je ne comprends pas** …, souffla Dean.

\- **Parce que tu donnerais tout pour les personnes que tu aimes, parce que tu essais toujours de faire du mieux … J'aimerai pouvoir être comme toi, courageux, brave, fort.**

\- **Tu as tout abandonné pour moi Cas, je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça, c'est toi qui à le plus de mérite entre nous deux,** répondit tout doucement Dean **.**

\- **Je ne me suis jamais sentit à ma place là haut, alors quand je t'ai vue c'était comme une évidence…** répondit Castiel avec un faible sourire.

Comme une évidence … Cette fin de phrase lui tira un frisson et il posa instinctivement sa main libre sur son avant bras gauche, là on se trouvait la marque de Castiel. Cela ne ressemblait-il pas à une sorte de déclaration ?

\- **Elle te fait mal ?** murmura Castiel.

Le chasseur ouvrit grand les yeux quand il remarqua que l'ange s'était encore plus approché pendant sa réflexion. Il se tenait toujours sur le bord du lit mais à présent sa main droite lui servait d'appui tout près de la hanche de Dean.

\- **Non, ne t'inquiètes pas** , déglutit Dean.

L'ange pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté se plongeant en pleine réflexion. Un nouveau silence s'installa ente les deux hommes. Contrairement au précédent il était plutôt confortable, chacun profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Cependant le cerveau de Dean tournait à pleins régime.

Cas lui était dévoué, Cas l'aimait … Mais de quelle sorte d'amour ? L'amour d'un frère ou l'amour d'un amant ? Étrangement la deuxième possibilité ne le dérangeait pas, pas du tout même. Immanquablement, il se remémora les nombreux échanges de regard et il se mit à sourire bêtement.

\- **Dean ?**

Le chasseur continua un instant à sourire puis, d'un mouvement fluide, il attira Castiel à lui pour le prendre fermement dans les bras. Il plongea sa tête dans la nuque de l'ange et il fut plutôt satisfait d'y humer une odeur douce et rassurante. Petit à petit il sentit le corps de Castiel se détendre dans l'étreinte pour finalement y participer avec tout autant de vigueur.

\- **Merci Cas, merci d'être là** , murmura Dean tout conte l'oreille de l'ange.

L'ange lui répondit précipitamment tout en réprimant avec difficulté un frisson. Cela fit sourire notre chasseur.

Castiel pouvait-il véritablement l'aimer ? Lui, Dean Winchester ? Il resserra un bref instant son étreinte puis, il se détacha lentement du corps tiède de l'ange. Ils se regardèrent presque tendrement, du moins Dean le voyait ainsi, puis le chasseur posa délicatement une main sur la joue fraiche de l'ange. La caresse fût brève et légère, laissant tout juste le temps à Castiel de réaliser qu'elle avait belle et bien existé.

\- **Je ferai mieux de dormir** , chuchota Dean tout en s'allongeant à nouveau dans le lit.

Castiel acquiesça puis se retira gauchement du lit sous le regard amusé du chasseur.

\- **A demain Cas.**

\- **Bonne nuit Dean.**

Il se retourna dans le lit, tournant ainsi le dos à l'ange, puis s'endormis rapidement malgré la trique d'enfer qu'il se tapait.

###

Il fût réveillé au petit matin par Sam qui ne cessait de le secouer.

\- **Dean, aller Dean debout !**

\- **Humm … j'avais entendu les dix dernière fois Sammy, laisse moi dormir** , grommela Dean tout en se cachant sous l'oreiller.

\- **Je vais chercher de quoi petit déjeuner, tache d'être prêt quand je rentre pour aller voir Stiles et Derek !**

En simple réponse, Dean grogna faiblement sous le regard exaspérer de son petit frère.

\- **Cas, surveille-le, je reviens d'ici une petite demi-heure**.

Dès que la porte de la modeste chambre d'hôtel claqua, Dean daigna enfin pointer le bout de son nez hors des couvertures. Instantanément, son regard trouva celui de Castiel qui le fixait avec … Intensité. Ou peut-être était-ce autre chose … peut-être bien du désir ? Il frissonna. Non, il ne faisait que s'imaginer des choses, cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Cas est un ange.

Voila, Cas est un ange dans une enveloppe masculine et Dean est Dean, coureur de jupon à ses nombreuses heures perdu. Tel était les faits et tel devaient-ils rester.

Mais putain ce regard bleu ! C'était ton bonnement électrisant.

Il frissonna à nouveau.

Castiel était indéniablement beau. Un magnifique regard bleu, des cheveux noirs en bataille, un visage carré, des lèvres roses et pleines. Sa carrure n'était pas moins agréable. Des épaules larges, un corps qui se devinait svelte et finement musclé.

Il n'aurait jamais crût trouver un jour un corps d'homme beau et attirant. Mais son cerveau ne semblait plus apte à penser à autre chose depuis qu'il avait réalisé que Castiel lui était totalement dévoué.

Peut-être n'est-ce pas plus mal ainsi. Castiel connaissait le monde du surnaturel, il était un ange, il était rafraichissant et compréhensif.

Que demander de plus ?

Avant même qu'il ne le réalise, il se tenait debout devant Castiel. Jamais ils ne s'étaient quittés du regard, tout deux semblant jauger et attendre de voir ce que l'autre allait tenter. A nouveau, une main de Dean trouva son chemin jusqu'à la joue de Castiel. Le chasseur ferma les yeux et lentement, il amorça sa descente jusqu'aux lèvres tentatrices de l'ange.

Le baiser fût doux et chaste. Une simple caresse.

Il se recula tout aussi lentement puis ré-ouvrit les yeux. Castiel semblait le regarder avec encore plus d'intensité. Alors il avait raison ? Cas l'aimait véritablement ? Il ne s'était pas fait des films ? Dean n'eut pas le loisir de tergiverser plus longtemps.

Les lèvres de Castiel se posèrent à nouveau sur les siennes.

Ce baiser ci fût bien plus intense, leur langues se rencontrant et construisant un ballet doux et sensuel. C'était tout bonnement transcendant, il n'y avait d'autre mot pour décrire ce que le jeune chasseur ressentait en cet instant. Pourquoi avait-il mit tant de temps à le réaliser ?

Le baiser prit bientôt fin. Perdu dans un océan de sensation, il posa doucement son front contre celui de Castiel tout en le fixant tendrement. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il se mit alors à sourire bêtement puis bientôt à rire légèrement. Il était diablement heureux et cela sembla apaiser Castiel qui le regarda à son tour les yeux pétillant de joie.

Dean caressa à nouveau la joue de Castiel puis il s'en éloigna à regret pour aller à la salle de bain et se préparer pour se rendre chez Derek.

###

Ils ouvrirent les yeux dans un même mouvement. La lumière faible leur vrilla malgré tout la rétine sensible d'avoir était aussi peu exposée durant ces dernières vingt quatre heure.

Lentement ils tournèrent leur visage l'un vers l'autre.

Dès lors que leurs regards se rencontrèrent, un immense sourire barra leur visage. Sans plus de préambule, le plus jeune, qui n'était autre que Stiles, se hissa sur les hanches de son compagnon tout en le fixant intensément.

Derek lui offrit un sourire resplendissant. Il était si heureux de retrouver son humain, plus si humain que cela. Le cœur de celui-ci battait frénétiquement alors qu'il regardait son loup avec amour et désire.

\- **Je me souviens de tout Derek** , murmura Stiles tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur.

En réponse, Derek caressa tendrement la joue tiède de son brun. Lui qui était inquiet de la réaction de Stiles, inquiet même qu'il ne se souvienne pas qu'ils aient couché ensemble.

\- **Cela te convient ?** Ne put s'empêcher de demander le loup, une pointe d'inquiétude demeurant.

Le jeune homme rigola franchement puis caressa tendrement le torse dénudé.

\- **Crois tu que je serais là ou je suis si cela ne me convenait pas ?** Demanda Stiles tout en bougeant langoureusement son bassin sur celui de loup.

Le jeune loup rit à son tour et se son si mélodieux et pourtant si rare, fit doucement frissonner Stiles. Il ferma les yeux tout en continuant de caresser lascivement le torse offert de son amant. Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur première fois, bien que ce soit Alpiel qui était au commande à ce moment là. L'ange avait toujours fait attention que le jeune Stiles soit consentant et c'est pourquoi il gardait une image positive de cette pas si première fois.

Des rougeurs s'installèrent, les souvenirs brulant ses rétines.

Derek caressa doucement la joue rosée de son jeune amant le regardant avec amour.

\- **Regarde moi Stiles, laisse moi te voir** , murmura dans une supplique le plus vieux.

Stiles frissonna puis ouvrit timidement les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux verts des son amant. Cependant, plutôt que d'admirer simplement se magnifique regard, il capta un tout autre spectacle.

\- **Stiles, tes yeux ?!** S'exclama le loup dans un faible murmure.

Mais Stiles ne l'écoutait déjà plu, admirant avec surprise ce qu'il voyait se dessiner sous ses yeux.

Il devina plus qu'il n'identifia formellement, l'âme de Derek. Celle-ci se trouvait juste à coté du cœur puissant du loup, brillant d'un éclat blanc légèrement rosée. Il comprit rapidement que cet éclat provenait de l'aura rouge de Derek qui circulait dans tout son corps et qui avait pour ancrage l'âme. Il se pencha un peu plus sur le corps du loup observant avec minutie et attention le chemin de l'aura de Derek.

Le chemin de celle-ci pouvait aisément se comparer avec le schéma des veines du corps humain, circulant dans la moindre cellule, les alimentant.

Plus il se penchait, plus il pouvait apercevoir dans cet amas rouge, des particules bleues. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils puis toucha à nouveau avec délicatesse la peau de son loup. Dès que les peaux furent en contact étroit, l'aura de Derek sembla sortir de ses sentiers battus pour pulser vers la main de Stiles. Il observa se brusque changement avec surprise, puis il constata rapidement que sa propre aura, vraisemblablement bleu, pulsait également vers la peau de Derek.

Il retira doucement sa main et aussitôt, les auras reprirent leur chemin initiale.

Il se redressa lentement, observant avec une toute nouvelle rigueur son bras briller d'une lueur bleue. Il remonta aussi loin qu'il le pu, puis il observa son torse qui irradiait. Il trouva rapidement son âme qui, à sa grande surprise, brillait du même éclat blanc rosée que son loup. Plus surprenant encore, il remarqua que l'aura la plus proche de son âme était rouge et qu'elle s'étendait sur toute sa poitrine. L'aura bleue prenait le relais à partir de ses bras et de son ventre et alimentait tout le reste du corps. Jamais les deux auras ne semblaient se mélanger comme elles le faisaient chez Derek. Et seul l'aura rouge avait un accès direct à son âme.

\- **C'est … Étrange** , murmura pour lui-même Stiles.

\- **Qu'est ce que tu vois Stiles** , demanda Derek tout en s'emparant doucement du visage du plus jeune pour le forcer à la regarder.

Le jeune homme regarda un instant son loup, admirant son visage traversé par des milliers de petits filaments rouges très légèrement bleuté. Il observa également le regard qu'il savait vert se superposé au regard flamboyant typique des Alphas.

Il ferma les yeux, inspirant fortement. Il se concentra sur son souffle tout en pensant à son humanité. Il resta ainsi cinq bonnes minutes avant de n'oser ouvrir les yeux. Quand il le fit enfin, il fut presque soulager de voir Derek comme il l'avait toujours vue. Comme un homme, un homme magnifique.

\- **J'arrive à voir nos Auras ainsi que nos âmes** , murmura finalement Stiles tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de Derek.

\- **Qu'est ce qui est étrange alors ?**

\- **Chez toi nos auras sont mélangées tandis que chez moi … Elles sont reliées mais elles sont très distinctes l'une de l'autre … Je ne comprends pas. Et je suis désolé de t'annoncer que de voir des Auras et des âmes est à la base quelque chose d'étrange !**

Le loup ricana doucement.

\- **Tu as sans doute raison.**

Stiles lui offrit un sourire pince sans rire puis soupira doucement.

\- **Je suis sûr que c'est ton Aura qui fait sa tête de mule et qui refuse de se mélanger** , émit boudeur le jeune homme.

Derek rigola tout en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- **Il y a surement une raison, Stiles, tu finiras par la trouver.**

Stiles le regarda sceptique puis il s'allongea de tout son long sur le loup dans un soupir appréciateur. Il adorait l'odeur boisé de son compagnon. Il huma un moment l'odeur tant désiré à même la gorge offerte du loup. Par ailleurs, il sentit le corps de Derek se crisper de plus en plus sous ses reniflements incessants. Il se redressa donc, puis interrogea le loup du regard.

\- **Désolé, mais … C'est plutôt étrange qu'un humain, ou un ange, enfin qu'importe … C'est quelque chose d'instinctif de humer avec tant d'insistance le gorge de son compagnon, c'est rassurant et sa marque la soumission ainsi que la confiance …**

Stiles fronça les sourcils, visiblement agacé puis il pointa le loup du doigt.

\- **Je ne te suis pas soumis, Stiles Stilinski ne se soumet jamais** , il marqua une pose, **ne l'oublie jamais !**

\- **C'est tout ce que tu as retenue !** Dit Derek agacé.

\- **J'ai toujours apprécié ton odeur, ce qui est de toute évidence normal étant donné que tu me fait de l'effet et comme tu dois sans doute la savoir, l'attirance physique se joue également par l'odorat, donc non je ne trouve pas cela si étrange que j'aime humer ton odeur à même ta gorge et au pire peut être est-ce accentué par l'aura de loup que je possède en moi, pas de quoi en faire une montagne, je ne vais pas me transformer en loup pour autant si telle était ta soudaine inquiétude !** Débita abruptement le jeune homme.

Le loup ferma les yeux tout en soupirant. Il avait presque oublié le flot intarissable de son amant.

\- **Tu as sans doute raison** , répondit Derek afin de mettre fin à cette discussion.

\- **Bien sûr que j'ai raison** , s'écria le jeune homme tout en gigotant.

Le loup soupira discrètement puis attira férocement son amant à lui pour l'embrasser avec force.

Stiles se laissa faire, acceptant sans mal d'être transporté par ce baiser fiévreux. Il adorait ce contact doux, qui laissait présager toute une horde de sentiments. Il adorait cette presque brutalité, en fait, il adorait tout simplement tout ce que pouvait lui donner le loup. Il n'avait plus lieu de se poser de question, lui et Derek c'était une évidence, quelque chose qui ne pouvait tout simplement plus se remettre en question ou même combattre comme ils l'avaient déjà fait durant toutes ces années.

Quand le baisser prit fin, Stiles se redressa lentement tout en souriant tendrement. Il caressa la joue de Derek du bout des doigts puis il décida de quitter son perchoir pour s'allonger aux côtés de Derek et non plus sur lui. Le loup grommela de mécontentement mais Stiles l'ignora superbement se laissant échouer toute en délicatesse contre le corps chaud de son amant.

Dès qu'il avait vue le loup allonger à ses côtés, il n'avait eu envie que d'une seule chose : Faire l'amour. Mais, puisque rien ne semblait jamais vouloir être simple avec eux, il avait été perturbé par sa nouvelle « vision angélique ».

Il ne sait d'ailleurs toujours pas s'il doit être heureux d'être … Quelque chose, ou non.

Il n'a jamais voulu être un loup et ce, pour de solides raisons. Le côté sanguinaire, lui il vivait pour aider les gens et, bien que Scott réussisse très bien à composer avec, il n'était pas sûr de réussir aussi bien. Il n'aimait pas obéir aux ordres, suffit de demander à son père à qui il avait fait subir toute sorte de chose depuis son enfance. Et puis surtout, et non des moindre, il est hyperactif.

Hyperactivité et lycanthropie ne pouvait définitivement pas faire bon ménage.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait à être une sorte d'ange mutant unique. Et, indéniablement, cela lui faisait peur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au Nogitsune … Et si, et si il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, et si il tuait encore des gens ?

\- **Stiles, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais je peux t'assurer que tu as tord !**

A la réflexion du loup le jeune homme ne pu retenir un faible sourire. Son loup savait toujours le faire sourire, l'apaiser un temps. Il se lova encore un peu plus à lui puis prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

\- **J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à gérer tout ça …**

\- **Tout ça ?** Demanda inquiet le loup

\- **Non non, ça comme mon nouveau statut pas autre chose, ça, ça me convient parfaitement,** ajouta-t-il il serrant le loup contre lui.

Le loup se décrispa avant de poser un baiser sur les cheveux en bataille de Stiles.

\- **Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras très bien, puis tu n'es pas seul Stiles, nous seront tous là pour t'aider.**

Stiles redressa le visage pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres rosée du loup.

\- **Merci.**

Derek sourit puis caressa la joue de Stiles.

\- **Je peux te poser une question ?**

\- **Tu viens de le faire, mais je t'en prie,** répondit Stiles tout en souriant doucement.

Le loup le va les yeux au ciel puis fixa un point invisible au plafond.

\- **Est-ce que tout ce que tu m'as dit sur la mort du père et Scott et ta mère était vrai ?**

\- **Oui, Cerbère c'est juste contentait de me laisser uniquement ca en faisant en sorte de m'accabler de remord encore plus que j'ai pu en avoir,** souffla Stiles.

\- **C'est donc pour ça que tu ne supporte pas de faire du mal aux gens, tu ne t'en es jamais vraiment remis.**

\- **A l'instar de toi et ta famille je suppose … Il y a des choses qui marque à vie, c'est comme ça Derek. On apprend simplement à vivre avec.**

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, chacun replongeant malgré eux dans les méandres d'un passé qu'ils cherchaient tant à oublier.

\- **Et toi, qu'est ce qu'il t'a montré ?** Demanda finalement Stiles.

\- **Comme as-tu su ?**

\- **Tu es mort en l'affrontant, il en faut beaucoup pour te mettre à terre puis tu as posé la question sur le père de Scott et ma mère comme si tu t'attendais à ce que se soit vrai d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sans compter qu'Alpiel m'a donné beaucoup de savoir.**

\- **Il m'a montré votre mort** , lâcha bientôt Derek dans un faible murmure.

Stiles se redressa pour regarder peiner son homme. Il tenta de lui sourire mais même pour lui cela semblait bien faut.

\- **Derek, je ne peux pas te promettre qu'aucun de nous ne mourra mais je pense pouvoir dire que chacun de nous à accepter cette possibilité. Ce n'est pas toi qui nous à pousser sur cette route Derek, si l'un de nous vient à mourir, ca ne sera en aucun cas ta faute … Et même si je sais que tu pense que tu dois le faire, tu ne peux pas tous nous protéger Derek, c'est comme ça hélas.**

Dès que les paroles furent prononcées Derek attrapa farouchement Stiles pour le plaquer fermement contre son torse.

\- **Je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre si un jour tu venais à me quitter Stiles … Jamais. C'était horrible de te voir mourir si tu savais** , émit faiblement Derek avant de fondre en larme dans le cou de son compagnon.

\- **Je ne compte pas encore te quitter Derek, ni maintenant ni jamais !**

Stiles serra encore plus fort le loup contre lui, cherchant à se fondre en lui pour pouvoir le rassurer, porter une partie de son fardeau.

* * *

 _Bien le bonjour, je tenais à m'excuser pour cette très longue absence. J'ai eu un gros problème de l'ordre familiale qui m'a touché directement. Au suite de ca, les fêtes, et au retour des fêtes un nouveau déménagement avec internet qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir jusqu'à moi._

 _Enfin voilà, je n'avais ni trop l'envie ni trop le temps d'écrire et j'en suis désolé, j'espère reprendre assez vite du poil de la bête, bien que par expérience, cela risque de prendre un certains temps ..._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite quand même une bonne année avec pleins de bonheur et de réussite :)_


End file.
